La Mordida
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Kasamatsu deberá tener su propia lucha ahora, olvidar al rubio, seguir adelante. Moriyama sabe que será difícil, porque él mismo tiene un sentimiento unilateral por el humano. Resignarse es una cosa, pero olvidar es otro asunto muy distinto. A pesar de todo, Moriyama no se rendirá. No ahora. / "Criaturas de la Noche"
1. I

**Lo prometido es deuda, es eso o yo que estoy poniéndome al día como si la vida se me fuese en ello. Bueno, será así, mi nuevo trabajo demandará demasiado y dudo que pueda retomar estas historias, así que heme aquí, publicando como mala de la cabeza.**

 **Al punto. Este fic está ligado a otro que escribí hace mucho, "HALLOWEEN: un oscuro libre albedrío" de la pareja Aomine x Kise (lo pueden encontrar en mi cuenta). No es necesario leer ese fic antes que este, pero para un disfrute más completo y la unión de ciertos detallitos, sería ideal hacerlo. Las características de los personajes y criaturas aquí presentadas se irán develando con el avance de la historia, así que no se desesperen. Repito: no es completamente necesario leer el fic AoKi para comprender este.**

 **"Criaturas de la Noche" será una serie que haré, Fics largos, One Shots y Drabbles de distintas parejas, a pesar de ello, será el mismo estilo que este, no será necesario leer uno para entender el otro, por ello los publicaré independiente.**

 **Espero que este trabajo les guste, investigué bastante sobre los temas aquí tratados y fue beteado con tiempo, así que no habrá demasiados errores, aun así las correcciones son bien recibidas :)**

 ***Quiero agradecer a mi Beta Arisa. Amiga, gracias por darte el tiempillo de ayudarme, ¡eres la mejor!**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen y mi fic es sin fines de lucro –puro amor al arte, bitches- solamente la historia y el universo desarrollado, son de mi completa autoría.**

 ***Créditos de la inspiración: La Saga "Cazadores Oscuros" de Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

 **.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero les guste.**

* * *

 **I**

Moriyama ladea el rostro cuando escucha a Kasamatsu soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones, un suspiro profundo, y el vampiro está seguro que es más una señal del abatimiento del otro que cualquier otra cosa.

Quisiera suspirar él también, pero decide conservar el aire. Su mente, por otro lado, lo asalta con imágenes que a veces desearía no recordar.

Han pasado 64 años desde que fue transformado en vampiro, pero siente que solo ha vivido unos 50, cuando se dio cuenta del monstruo en que se había convertido, consumido por la sed y el poder. En el momento en que recordó su propio pasado como un simple humano fue cuando reaccionó y quiso recuperar parte de esa esencia. Encontrar su lugar. Otra vez comenzó a compartir con humanos, pero no tan solo con ellos, con otras especies también. Demonios, Hombres lobo, Cazadores y Semidioses. Le gustaba esa mezcla de culturas y poderes, las sensaciones que despertaban en él conversar con un Demonio o acostarse con una Cazadora. Sin limitaciones, pero tampoco haciendo daño, ya no tenía ese sentimiento de culpa. Así es como descubrió en qué podía usar su don vampírico.

Un don con el que los Vampiros puros nacen, heredado por sus padres, un poder complementado por ambos progenitores; mientras que el don de los Convertidos consiste en su talento natural cuando eran humanos, el que es aumentado con la mordida. En el caso de Moriyama, lo es su manipulación mental.

Su talento innato para convencer a la gente cuando era humano, se había manifestado en su don vampírico a un nivel en que ni siquiera tenía que mirarlos a los ojos para poder ordenarles algo, como el común de su especie, y con ello también descubrió que los contactos también eran útiles. Con su conocimiento y círculo social, muchas criaturas se acercaron a él en busca de ayuda, por ello se decidió trabajar como "Manager de Criaturas Sobrenaturales". Ayudándolos a mezclarse en el mundo humano, guiándolos, buscándoles un trabajo idóneo para cada raza y personalidad, luego moviendo todos sus contactos para mantener la imagen.

Así fue como conoció a Kise, hacía cuatro años, cuando este decidió mezclarse entre los humanos también, debido a que se perdió en la monotonía, aburriéndose de obtener todo lo que quisiera con sólo chasquear los dedos, no debía esforzarse por tener el mundo a sus pies. Por eso recurrió a él, porque Moriyama llevaba moviéndose entre ellos desde hacía 50 años, porque él también sabía que una vida eterna en completa soledad es el peor castigo que les heredó su maldición.

 _Soledad. Eterna soledad._

Ahí fue que Kise lo contactó. Recuerda la primera vez que se encontraron, fue en el bar "Inframundo", un punto neutral para todas las especies y razas, regentado por Kiyoshi Teppei, un Semidiós.

Moriyama supo el potencial de Kise en cuanto lo vio, aceptó representarlo y lo introdujo en el mundo del modelaje exclusivamente de cuerpo, con lo que se estaba amasando una fortuna sin tener que hacer mayor esfuerzo. Así fue como el rubio comenzó a mezclarse con el mundo humano mientras tenía un pasatiempo que le generaba dinero.

Pero la tercera vez que se reunieron, el vampiro de cabellos rubios no asistió solo, un humano lo acompañaba, Kasamatsu. Se estremece al recordarlo, su mirada filosa, sus enormes ojos azules clavados en él cuando se acercó a la mesa, sin mencionar el aura temperamental que exudaba a pesar de ser un humano, y en aquel momento, entre criaturas que podían arrancarle el cuello de un bocado, era algo para maravillarse.

Pero ese bocado se lo quería dar él.

Sin darse cuenta, Moriyama fue atrapado por el despampanante vampiro y también por su flechazo con Kasamatsu. Así su amistad se consolidó, con Kise volviéndose un compañero permanente de salidas y Kasamatsu de su ajetreo cotidiano.

¿Cómo no iba a caer ante ese humano? Moriyama es bisexual y Kasamatsu le parecía realmente guapo. Ojos grandes, color azul profundo, piel blanca, torso marcado, piernas firmes… pero Kasamatsu estaba enamorado de Kise, Moriyama lo supo en cuanto comenzó a oler la esencia de Kise en el humano, el rubio se estaba alimentando de él. Moriyama aún recuerda la sensación amarga en su boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, mezcla de celos y enojo, porque él podía darle a Kasamatsu el mundo entero si él se lo pidiera. Se resignó, conformándose solamente con estar cerca de él, con ser amigos.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde entonces y las cosas habían cambiado hacía una semana, cuando Kasamatsu se enteró de que Kise tiene una pareja y están luchando por estar juntos.

Kasamatsu deberá tener su propia lucha ahora, olvidar al rubio, seguir adelante. Moriyama sabe que será difícil, porque él mismo tiene un sentimiento unilateral por él. Resignarse es una cosa, pero olvidar es otro asunto muy distinto.

—Gracias, Moriyama —habla Kasamatsu trayéndolo de nuevo al presente y el vampiro pestañea varias veces antes de enfocar la mirada en él. Oh, ya han llegado hasta el departamento del chico.

—¿Estarás bien?

—Por supuesto, si he sobrevivido a mi amistad con ustedes, seres del demonio, podré sobrevivir a esto.

Ahí está. Esa fuerza que trasluce su voz lo hace vibrar de pies a cabeza con esa clase de sentimientos que creyó haber enterrado hace tiempo, cuando mató por primera vez, cuando se acostó con alguien por mero placer, cuando pensó que algo como el amor era una mera excusa para un revolcón permanente. Ahí está, enamorado a pesar de todo.

Kasamatsu sonríe con autosuficiencia, pero sin ser arrogante. Demostrándole lo fuerte que es, que puede hacerle frente a lo que sea sin derrumbarse y él está seguro de que así es.

—Está bien, buenas noches, Kasamatsu —se despide el vampiro con una sonrisa ladina.

Espera abajo hasta que ve la luz encendida a través de la ventana del departamento del humano, entonces gira sobre sus talones y se aleja calle abajo.

No puede evitar sentir su corazón oprimirse ante todo lo que ha ocurrido, volviendo a sus recuerdos otra vez.

Una vez que los tres crearon lazos más fuertes, Kasamatsu terminó por confesarle que estaba enamorado de Kise y que por ello le permitía alimentarse de él. Bueno, ese era un motivo, porque el humano sabía que no era correspondido, pero aun así quería ayudar a Kise para que tuviera una fuente de alimento permanente y no se tentara de volver a asesinar.

Ahora el vampiro ha sido emparejado hace unos días con un Hombre Lobo, un Alfa y Guardián de su manada. Un asunto que los tiene a todos algo nerviosos, ya que ese tipo de unión entre dos especies no es normal, se ha sabido de sexo casual entre las razas, pero nunca algo tan grande como una pareja destinada.

Lo que es peor, aquello ha terminado por destrozar el corazón del humano. Porque Kasamatsu sabe que ya no tiene posibilidad alguna y Moriyama se siente peor porque sabe bien que a pesar del dolor, Kasamatsu jamás le desearía algo malo a Kise. Siempre será su mejor amigo.

Hace unas horas Moriyama acompañó a Kasamatsu al departamento de Kise para conocer a Aomine, para hacerle frente al asunto y saber que está pasando. Sigue siendo su mejor amigo, ¿no? En su camino de regreso Kasamatsu le dijo que Aomine le parece un buen chico, se nota que ama al vampiro y que es lo mejor para ambos, son parejas destinadas.

Moriyama se muerde la lengua con fuerza, él no es tan "correcto", porque si Kise le hubiese correspondido a Kasamatsu… habría enloquecido. Sin importar su amistad, porque no le quedaría nada.

 _Ah, mierda, le arde la garganta._

La sed se hace presente y sus encías pican con molestia. Se acerca a un bar, el que parece ser de bastante nivel. El portero lo mira y Moriyama solo suelta un "permiso" antes de que el hombre se haga a un lado sin dudar. No se ha equivocado, la gente viste traje y luce impecable mientras hablan y beben. Se detiene en la barra y pide un whisky en las rocas. Lo traga con fuerza, sin sentir sabor alguno, pero aún así arruga la nariz porque debe camuflarse entre la gente, porque va a cazar.

Entonces lo siente, el aroma dulzón de una chica que se acerca por su espalda y se sienta junto a él en la abarra. Ella pide un Martini mientras se cruza de piernas, largas y blancas, femeninas, bellas. Moriyama se relame los labios, quiere _morderla_. La chica acomoda tras la oreja un mechón rubio de cabello mientras le sonríe suave.

—Y dime —empieza el vampiro mirando hacia los lados y luego a ella—. ¿Cómo es posible que vengas sola? Yo no me perdonaría dejar salir a tal belleza a estas horas —dice Moriyama inclinándose levemente hacia la chica, que suelta una risita coqueta y sus ojos color miel se encienden con interés.

Ahí está la chispa. Ella será su víctima esta noche y Moriyama sonríe llevándose el segundo vaso de whisky a la boca.

 **. . .**

Las sábanas de seda se escurren por el borde del colchón y esas largas piernas se aferran a sus caderas mientras la rubia gime. Es el momento cúlmine y Moriyama abre la boca mostrando sus dientes que rasgan la carne. Esa voz cambia y los gemidos se mezclan con las quejas de dolor. La sangre baña su boca y traga con fuerza, succiona, sigue tragando y cuando los ojos de la chica se pierden en el fondo, más allá del techo, sabe que debe parar para no matarla.

Se levanta en cuanto ella pierde la conciencia sobre la cama. Se viste con rapidez y sale del cuarto de hotel sin siquiera tomarse un baño, lo hará en su departamento porque siente que hacerlo en el hotel lo haría más personal. No quiere eso, sólo quiere largarse de ahí en cuanto está satisfecho.

Enciende un cigarro mientras revisa su reloj, queda una hora para el amanecer.

 **. . .**

Moriyama se levanta cuando han pasado veinte minutos desde que se ocultara el sol. Suelta un suspiro y revisa su celular, hay varios mensajes, pero aún no hay señal de Kasamatsu desde que lo acompañara a su departamento hace cuatro días. Frunce el ceño mientras camina al cuarto de baño para arreglarse.

Una vez listo, emprende su camino hacia el departamento del humano. Enciende otro cigarrillo y sonríe levemente, no es como si ello le haga sentir placer, es más bien una manía, un hábito al que se ha aferrado para no olvidar que alguna vez estuvo vivo. Necesita hacer cosas cotidianas para no perder su esencia.

Apaga el cigarrillo y entra en el edificio seguro de que Kasamatsu está en su departamento al ver la luz de su ventana encendida. Sube por el ascensor y toca la puerta, pero nadie se acerca a abrirle. Le parece extraño y frunce el ceño moviendo la manilla, la puerta está abierta.

Algo no anda bien.

Cuando está dentro, ve que todo está hecho un desastre, el pequeño departamento está completamente destrozado. La televisión en el suelo, los muebles volteados, libros caídos, todo regado por el suelo. Moriyama siente su pecho contraerse, el miedo recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, y corre al cuarto de Kasamatsu con la preocupación latiendo entre sus costillas.

Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, Moriyama siente que todo el peso de su propio ser se le va a los pies ante el repentino alivio. Pero los ojos azules de Kasamatsu, los que siempre le han parecido hermosos y llenos de vida, ahora están oscurecidos, acuosos y extraños. El vampiro traga con fuerza, pero le cuesta pasar saliva y apenas puede entender lo que está sucediendo.

Kasamatsu acaba de tirar una lámpara de su mesilla de noche y cuando es consciente de que Moriyama está ahí, suelta un jadeo.

Salta por encima de la cama y toma al vampiro del cuello de su abrigo café claro, acercando sus rostros y respirando con tal fuerza que pareciera que el oxígeno de esa habitación no es suficiente.

—Moriyama… yo… no sé qué es lo que me está pasando…

Moriyama frunce el ceño ante aquella expresión, cuando el humano recién se movió, pensó que le gritaría, que hablaría de manera agresiva, pero no, su voz sale temblorosa y aguda, jamás lo ha visto así.

Antes de poder formular palabra alguna, Kasamatsu se deja caer, quedando de rodillas pero sin dejar de aferrarse al cuello de su abrigo. Por ello, el vampiro no puede quitar la vista de él al quedar inclinado sobre Kasamatsu, sintiendo toda aquella incertidumbre recorrerle de pies a cabeza.

—Kasamatsu…

—Muérdeme, Moriyama —suelta el chico con la voz enronquecida, pero temblando de igual manera. No alza la mirada y Moriyama se muerde los labios.

—Yo no…

—¡Por favor! Hazlo… —exclama el humano, interrumpiendo sus palabras y haciéndolo jadear ante tal súplica, ante la imagen que sus ojos le muestran y se niega a aceptar.

Moriyama lo está viendo de rodillas frente a él, con lágrimas en los ojos y mirada suplicante, pidiéndole que lo muerda. Parece fuera de sí, jamás lo ha visto tan vulnerable y la escena le cala en los huesos, no sabe que está pasando.

— Muérdeme, por favor, por favor, muérdeme.

Mientras más lo repite, Moriyama más se hunde. ¿Se da cuenta de lo que le está pidiendo? Sabría todos sus secretos, ¡lo sabría todo de Kasamatsu! Es algo demasiado íntimo. No es como cuando Kise… oh, mierda.

—Debo prepararme, dame unos minutos —responde el vampiro, sonriendo suave y se siente horrible, porque le está mintiendo en la cara y ver la expresión de alivio y ansiedad en el rostro de Kasamatsu lo hace sentir aún peor.

El humano asiente mientras afloja su agarre, mirando a Moriyama salir del cuarto. El de cabellos verdosos saca su celular para marcar a uno de sus más cercanos amigos, como también de Kasamatsu.

 **. . .**

La puerta del departamento se abre y Moriyama está sentado sobre el sillón, acaba de usar su don con Kasamatsu, ordenándole que debe esperarlo sin importar cuánto tiempo pase. Moriyama da un salto y se acerca al recién llegado.

—Kobori, me alegra que vinieras tan rápido.

—¿Dónde está él? —Pregunta el más alto.

—En su cuarto, hace poco volví a usar mi don, pero solo quedan unos minutos —explica Moriyama, porque aunque su don es poderoso, también es temporal, se esfuma de la mente como lo haría cualquier decisión en los pensamientos de alguien.

Kobori asiente y camina hacia el dormitorio del humano, seguido de cerca por Moriyama.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta Kasamatsu frunciendo el ceño cuando la puerta se abre y es Kobori el que aparece; luego mira a Moriyama, que evita sus ojos al ver la acusación en ellos.

—Kobori te va a morder, Kasamatsu, quédate tranquilo —le explica Moriyama cuando ambos están dentro del dormitorio.

Sus palabras surten efecto y Kasamatsu relaja su expresión. No ha sido mentira, porque Kobori necesita morderlo para saber lo que le sucede.

El más alto se quita el abrigo y la chaqueta, apoyando una rodilla sobre el colchón para acercase al humano, que lo mira expectante, tragando con fuerza cuando Kobori le descubre la muñeca y sus colmillos salen a la luz, largos y brillantes, haciendo a Kasamatsu estremecer.

Moriyama se muerde los labios con fuerza, siente la punzada de celos en lo más hondo de su ser. Espeso aceite que sube por su estómago, no puede detenerlo, pero tampoco quiere sentirlo. Si bien entre los vampiros es natural compartir su sangre, sigue siendo un acto de completa confianza, demasiado íntimo. Ahora Kobori está tragando aquel elixir, conociendo cada secreto oculto dentro de Kasamatsu y saboreando la fresca sangre.

Sacude la cabeza ante esos pensamientos, esto es por Kasamatsu, por su bien.

Aquello dura unos instantes. Kobori termina segundos después y Kasamatsu suspira cuando los dientes abandonan su piel, es un quejido de placer, profundo y ansioso. El vampiro más alto busca una jeringa en el bolsillo de su abrigo e inyecta al humano, que aún mira todo su actuar con ojos perdidos, aturdido.

Cuando Kasamatsu pierde el conocimiento, Moriyama sale de cuarto con rapidez. No puede tolerar aquella escena, no puede tolerar aquello. Sabe exactamente qué es lo que pasa… ¿cuánto más pueden destrozar a Kasamatsu?

Kobori cierra la puerta del cuarto con suavidad y se gira para encontrarse con la mirada de Moriyama en el living.

—Lo siento —dice al reconocer aquella expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, Kobori —le rebate Moriyama con una sonrisa tensa. Kobori está al tanto de los sentimientos de su amigo por Kasamatsu, pero sabe que aquello era necesario—. ¿Es lo que creí?

—Sí —Kobori suelta un suspiro y se rasca la nuca cuando pasa la lengua por sus dientes—. Está pasando por el "Síndrome de Abstinencia".

—Mierda —suelta Moriyama masajeándose las sienes.

La mordida de un vampiro es adictiva porque su saliva secreta una sustancia muy parecida a las Anfetaminas e incrementan la actividad del sistema nervioso central. Mejora el estado de ánimo, da una sensación de felicidad, las personas se sienten mucho más capaces tanto física como psicológicamente. Es prácticamente una droga.

Kasamatsu ha estado recibiendo esa mordida por cinco años, es normal que padezca de aquel síndrome, de alguna manera siente que debieron predecir algo así.

Moriyama siente miedo, un frío que se aloja en su estómago y lo hace estremecer. Ha sabido de humanos que han muerto por no recibir aquella mordida, porque al dejar de hacerlo, se sienten inquietos, tienen delirios y alucinaciones, cosas que los orillan al suicidio.

—Tenemos que ayudarlo —dice Moriyama con el pecho tan apretado que la desesperación terminará por hacerlo gritar.

—Pero eso no es lo más inquietante, Moriyama. Cuando mordí a Kasamatsu se sintió como si fuera él quien se estuviera alimentando de mí, o sea, no de mí, como si se alimentara de mi _don_.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es como si fuera él quien estuviera absorbiendo aquello de mí. Fue extraño. Podría ser debido a que Kise se ha alimentado de él tanto tiempo. Recuerda que jamás ha habido un caso, al menos conocido, donde un vampiro se alimente de alguien por un tiempo prolongado. Los matamos o convertimos, no hay otra opción —Kobori frunce el ceño, está preocupado, quiere mucho a Kasamatsu y el asunto le inquieta e intriga a partes iguales—. Tengo un amigo que podría ayudarnos.

—¿Koganei? —Pregunta Moriyama de pronto. Tiene razón, sería la persona ideal para ayudarlos, aunque no sería directamente Koganei quien los ayude, sino su pareja, Mitobe.

Kobori asiente ante la pregunta.

—Por ahora debemos preocuparnos de tratar el Síndrome de Abstinencia en Kasamatsu y eso no será fácil.

Moriyama asiente. Debe confiar en Kobori, porque Moriyama no ha tratado directamente con algo así, Kobori sí y la experiencia manda.

Kobori es un convertido y cuando era humano, ejercía como doctor, así que está bastante familiarizado con todo aquello. El vampiro siempre ha sido el que ha tratado los padecimientos de todos a su alrededor, ya que sigue ejerciendo, solo que esta vez enfocado en seres sobrenaturales. Rituales y curas para padecimientos extraños, como limpiar a un Vampiro del agua bendita, curar una mordida de Hombre Lobo o maldiciones demoníacas. Como vampiro, su talento se ha desarrollado en su mordida y puede saber qué padecen con solo un mordisco.

—Esto recién es el comienzo de la primera etapa, el "crash". Este estado lo más probable es que dure días. Presentará cambios de humor, depresión, ansiedad, insomnio y un intenso deseo por ser mordido.

Sus ojos se encuentran y Kobori percibe aquello, ese brillo extraño en los ojos de su amigo y no es algo bueno, es como una chispa de desesperación, como si se estuviera debatiendo entre una cosa y otra.

Moriyama siempre ha sido débil en cuanto a sus sentimientos, con lo que ama y aprecia, cosa que puede ser muy peligrosa si no puede controlarse y cae en la desesperación.

—No podemos dejarlo solo, Moriyama, en ningún momento y desde ahora, no puede volver a ser mordido. ¿Comprendes eso? Tú eres el principal apoyo de Kasamatsu en estos momentos y si no estás firme, él caerá irremediablemente —dice con el rostro serio, porque es la verdad. Moriyama es el pilar principal del humano. Moriyama asiente para que prosiga—. Primero, no podemos seguir haciéndolo caer y segundo, no sabemos lo que la mordida de Kise le ha hecho —Kobori guarda silencio unos momentos colocándose la chaqueta y luego el pesado abrigo—. ¿Deberíamos llamarlo?

—No —responde Moriyama negando lentamente—. Kise está metido hasta el cuello en sus propios asuntos, además, ¿sería lo mejor para Kasamatsu? No es tan solo su adicción a la mordida, sino que también tiene que desligarse de Kise. Quizás verlo aumente su deseo de ser mordido, sería contraproducente.

Otro silencio, mucho más incómodo y triste que antes. Moriyama no duda de que Kasamatsu ha aceptado aquello, que Kise sea feliz y que comience una relación con otro ser. Pero a pesar de ello, en los sentimientos no se manda y si Kise regresa en un momento como este, todo será más difícil para Kasamatsu. Moriyama lo sabe, está seguro de ello porque él también es débil y comprende la situación.

¿O serán sus propios miedos?

No, no. En estos momentos es Kasamatsu el que necesita de su apoyo y compañía, de su completa ayuda. No puede ser egoísta, por fin debe retribuir lo que el humano le ha dado. Porque lo ha tratado como a un verdadero amigo, de confianza y salidas, como si no fuera un ser maldito que puede destrozarle la garganta en cualquier momento. Ha despertado en él el amor. Porque le ha devuelto su lado más humano.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana por la noche, dejé unos tranquilizantes sobre la mesa, procura que las tome cuando comience a sentirse inquieto, pero con lo que le inyecté y mi propia mordida, debería bastar para un día o dos.

—Gracias por todo, Kobori —dice Moriyama con una sonrisa sincera y aliviada, juntos podrán ayudar a Kasamatsu como corresponde.

—Procura descansar también, lo mejor sería que te lo llevaras a tu departamento, así podrá adecuarse a tu horario y podrás estar con él sin problemas.

Moriyama asiente mientras Kobori se retira con los hombros tensos. Está preocupado, pero tiene que atender unos asuntos antes de dedicarse por completo a Kasamatsu.

Un suspiro sale de los labios de Moriyama cuando la puerta se cierra y se encamina al cuarto del humano. Comienza a prepararle un bolso con ropas varias y lo básico para quedarse en su departamento algunos días.

Toma a Kasamatsu, aún envuelto en la sábana, y sale del departamento a través de la ventana trasera, para no despertar sospechas, ayudado por la penumbra.

El desastre de ese lugar tendrá que esperar a que su dueño pueda arreglar el de su interior.

* * *

 **Sus reviews siempre son amados. Besos de Gato~**


	2. II

**No saben lo feliz que me hace que le den una oportunidad a este fic y que sigan leyendo a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado desde que publiqué la otra historia.**

 **¡Gracias!**

* * *

 **II**

La noche se ha cernido sobre la cuidad hace varias horas. A dos días de la primera crisis de Kasamatsu, Kobori y Moriyama se han puesto en marcha con su plan, dejando al humano al cuidado de los vampiros Hayakawa y Nakamura, dos amigos íntimos que también le han tomado cariño a Kasamatsu y que no tuvieron problema con ayudar en este asunto.

Ciertamente no es extraño, ese humano posee un carácter que llama mucho la atención y para el círculo sobrenatural en el que ha terminado por moverse, aceptarlo y quererlo no se hace difícil.

El callejón es iluminado por las luces led de colores que surcan los letreros en los locales, puertas oxidadas y charcos de agua podrida se extienden a sus pies. Es el ambiente de esa callejuela donde el comercio y vida sobrenatural está establecido hace años.

Ambos vampiros tocan la última puerta de rojo gastado. Unos ojos enormes de pupilas pequeñas se posan en ellos cuando la puerta se abre y un chico con una característica boca de comisuras curvas, como la de un felino, sonríe al reconocerlos.

—Hace mucho que no has venido, Kobori-san —lo saluda haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar—. Buscan a Mitobe, ¿no es así?

—Así es —contesta Moriyama suavemente, ante la suspicaz sonrisa del más bajo.

Todos los vampiros tienen un poder en especial, los Nacidos poseen dones mucho más poderosos y singulares, mientras que los Convertidos desarrollan en algún nivel la habilidad características que poseían cuando eran humanos.

Koganei es un Convertido y es su instinto primitivo, el lado animal de cada ser, lo que se le ha desarrollado en gran magnitud. Sólo necesita mirar a los ojos y percibir el aroma de las personas frente a él para saber sus intenciones, deseos y demás. Cosa que sirve de mucho, sabe cuándo atacar, cuando huir o cuando confiar; y ese don lo ha usado para proteger a Mitobe más que de sí mismo.

A pesar de como se ve por fuera, el departamento por dentro es bastante acogedor e iluminado, el aroma de incienso se impregna en sus sentidos y las velas iluminan gran parte de la estancia. Koganei quita las cuerdas con cuencas que cuelgan del marco de la puerta, reemplazándola, y el más alto sonríe de medio lado cuando se gira al verlos entrar.

—Mitobe, tenemos visita —avisa el chico dejando pasar a ambos vampiros. El azabache asiente y ellos se quitan las chaquetas que Koganei cuelga mientras ellos toman asiento frente al azabache—. Mitobe pregunta en que puede ayudarlos, chicos.

—¿Recuerdas a nuestro amigo humano? —Pregunta Kobori y Mitobe asiente, lo conoció cuando él y Koganei se toparon con el grupo de vampiros en el bar Inframundo. Imposible olvidarlo, llama mucho la atención un humano mezclado con Vampiros—. Está pasando por el Síndrome de Abstinencia por la mordida, así que ayer lo mordí para confirmar su diagnóstico y averiguar cómo podía ayudarlo, pero fue como si él… estuviera absorbiendo mis energías, mi don.

Las tupidas cejas del más alto se unen con profundidad, y no es para menos, el asunto es bastante intrigante si es de un humano del que están hablando.

Mitobe mira a Koganei, que asiente un par de veces como si le estuviera hablando pero sus labios jamás se mueven, Mitobe es mudo.

Mitobe es un demonio con un poder impresionante: puede ver el futuro con solo tocar a la persona o una prenda que le pertenezca, pero ese poder requiere un equilibro y por ello se le negó la posibilidad de hablar. Aislado e incomprendido cuando fue invocado, Mitobe se había escondido del mundo en los suburbios de aquella ciudad.

Una noche particularmente fría en la que salió a cazar, encontró a Koganei, un humano al que acababan de morder a la salida de la calle. Ante aquellos ojos llenos de súplica y un último respiro que fue una petición de ayuda, el demonio no se pudo resistir y lo salvó. Crearon un lazo telepático del cual nadie sabe cómo surgió, pero se han mantenido juntos desde entonces, ambos se protegen de una manera incondicional.

—Mitobe pide que le entreguen el objeto —señala Koganei sentado al lado del azabache, esta vez mirando a los vampiros.

—Toma —Moriyama extiende la playera que Kasamatsu usó esa tarde antes de irse a dormir, porque mientras más reciente es la prenda, más fáciles son las visiones.

Mitobe alza la mano y toma la prenda con cuidado, apretujando y girándola, moviéndola entre sus manos, amasándola.

El aire se electrifica de golpe, pueden sentir el poder de aquel demonio comenzar a manifestarse, es abrumador e impresionante. Vibrando bajo sus pies, alrededor de sus cuerpos, como neblina espesa pasando a través de su ropa. Ambos vampiros están expectantes cuando Mitobe gira el rostro hacia Koganei, que suelta un jadeo pero no quita sus ojos de los del demonio.

Para cuando ambos interlocutores miran al frente, Moriyama siente su estómago dar un vuelco por sus miradas oscurecidas, algo grave está pasando, lo presiente.

—Kasamatsu ha dado su sangre a Kise por demasiado tiempo —comienza a hablar Koganei, que traga con lentitud y el semblante felino de su rostro se afila—, por ello, residuos de su poder han sido traspasados a su cuerpo humano…

Koganei guarda silencio y vuelve a mirar a Mitobe, que asiente para alentarlo a seguir hablando—: Si Kasamatsu se convierte en Vampiro, podrá adquirir los poderes de otros con solo beber de su sangre.

—Oh, mierda —suelta Moriyama al sentir el peso de aquellas palabras.

Los vampiros nacen con un poder único, es heredable, pero no se puede robar. Si bien Kise posee un don único y puede copiar habilidades, son solo tres las que puede almacenar y se van reemplazando, en cambio Kasamatsu, podría tomar la habilidad que quisiera y volverse invencible.

—Sería el primer Vampiro con ese don —dice Kobori recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Mitobe.

—No pueden dejar que vuelva a ser mordido, mucho menos transformado. Sería el blanco de todos, porque así como su don puede robar, también puede ser robado —advierte Koganei con aire pesado, sintiendo cierta pena por el embrollo al que ha sido arrastrado aquel humano.

—¿Esto no saldrá de aquí, cierto? —Pregunta Moriyama, si bien sabe que puede confiar en ellos, necesita cerciorarse, quedarse tranquilo de que Kasamatsu no puede correr más peligros.

—Jamás, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros —dice Koganei y su mano es cubierta por la de Mitobe, descansando ambas sobre la mesa mientras este asiente—. Necesitan ser precavidos, él es fuerte y si lo ayudan correctamente, podrá superar el Síndrome.

—Gracias, tendremos mucho cuidado con él —indica Kobori llevándose la mano al bolsillo para sacar una bolsa de cuero que le extiende a Koganei. Es el pago por sus servicios: son runas que le servirán para entrenar más su don.

—Mitobe dice que cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en venir, ya no será por trabajo —Koganei sonríe con sus labios felinos.

Ambos vampiros asienten con verdadera gratitud. Moriyama se levanta de la mesa y recibe la playera de Kasamatsu para llevársela.

Si alguien se llegase a enterar del poder que posee Kasamatsu, sería un blanco fácil. Lo convierten en Vampiro y luego beben de su sangre hasta matarlo, así robarán su poder y podrán usarlo para adquirir muchos más.

Kobori y Moriyama se miran significativamente, no hay necesidad de palabras para asegurar lo que harán, ambos protegerán a Kasamatsu pase lo que pase. Sobre todo Moriyama, que apenas puede creer el giro de acontecimientos que está ocurriendo.

No solo le han roto el corazón al humano, sino que está padeciendo el Síndrome de Abstinencia por la mordida y ahora es un blanco en potencia. Aquella información no puede ser contada a otros, a nadie, mientras menos gente lo sepa, podrán protegerlo mejor.

Moriyama se mordisquea los labios sintiendo su propio dolor ante la acción. El impulso de querer ser quien cuide a Kasamatsu, de volverse tan importante en su vida como lo es él en la propia, se hace tan fuerte que llamea en el centro de su cuerpo, ardiendo. Hará lo que sea para protegerlo.

 **. . .**

Moriyama escucha los ruidos sordos, incluso antes de que el ascensor termine de abrir las puertas. Golpes que se amortiguan entre cuatro paredes al final del pasillo y corre hacia la puerta del departamento como una ráfaga y la abre de una sola vez, viendo a Nakamura sosteniendo a Kasamatsu con los brazos bajo los suyos, parado a su espalda.

El olor de la sangre le golpea la nariz y las manchas rojas en el piso y la playera del humano lo hace jadear.

—¡Kasamatsu! —Exclama Kobori pasando por detrás de Moriyama y cruza la habitación de una zancada.

—¡No te me acerques! —Grita el humano impulsando las piernas y dándole de forma certera en el pecho, aunque el vampiro se echa hacia atrás por la sorpresa, no por el golpe.

Kobori se aleja y le indica a Moriyama que debe ayudarlo para sostener su brazo, le inyectará un tranquilizante. El azabache asiente mientras se mueve con una rapidez que Kasamatsu no capta, hasta que sostiene su brazo firmemente. Deben medirse o podrían dañarlo, pero se hace difícil ante las violentas agitaciones del humano, luchando por zafarse.

—¡No! ¡Basta! —Los gritos de Kasamatsu tensan el aire mientras se retuerce, pero la aguja entra limpiamente en su piel en cosa de segundos y el líquido comienza a recorrer su cuerpo.

Sigue retorciéndose unos minutos más, pero a medida que pierde la fuerza y sus ojos se cierran, es llevado hacia el cuarto de Moriyama. Lo dejan sobre la cama, su cuerpo empapado de sudor frío y su ceño fruncido con fuerza, Moriyama se muerde los labios cuando Nakamura se endereza y Kobori se sienta al lado para revisar las heridas que tiene.

Kasamatsu tiene un corte en su antebrazo izquierdo, es largo y profundo, pero limpio. Kobori sabe que necesitará puntos y Moriyama le entrega el botiquín con rapidez, el cual el mismo Kobori le dejó antes de irse el día anterior.

El humano pronto pierde el conocimiento y respira con suavidad, es el único sonido que llena el aire de ese cuarto.

Kasamatsu tiene un aspecto realmente terrible, las profundas ojeras de sus ojos y el tono de su piel es mucho más pálido, hasta su cabello parece menos brillante. Ha perdido peso y sus labios están agrietados. Se nota su debilidad, lo enfermo que está y lo rápido que esa condición lo va deteriorando.

Cuando Kobori termina de curarlo, lo cubre con las mantas y los tres vampiros salen del cuarto hacia el recibidor. Moriyama ve las manchas de sangre secándose contra la lustrosa madera y frunce el ceño comenzando a morderse el labio otra vez, teme siquiera limpiarla.

—¿Dónde está Hayakawa? —Pregunta el azabache al darse cuenta de su ausencia, Nakamura y Hayakawa era los que originalmente estaban cuidando a Kasamatsu.

—Todo estaba tranquilo y de la nada, Kasamatsu comenzó a pedir la mordida. Fue tan… aterrador verlo así —dice Nakamura acomodándose los lentes de marco negro. Sus cejas juntas en una expresión seria, preocupada—. Antes de acercarnos para calmarlo, Kasamatsu sacó una cuchilla del pantalón y se hizo aquel corte, Hayakawa es un Neófito, tuvo que salir por la ventana cuando le llegó el aroma de la sangre.

Moriyama chasquea la lengua mientras se cruza de brazos. Siempre vio aquel padecimiento tan distante, tan lejano de sí… nunca había conocido a un humano con el Síndrome de Abstinencia porque es raro, nunca antes un vampiro se ha alimentado de un ser humano por un tiempo prolongado, pero de los casos que se ha sabido, todos han tenido finales trágicos.

Vampiros que los dejan vivir con la mera intención de que sufran este mal, para divertirse con ellos. Crueldad y dolor, eso es lo que hay detrás del Síndrome de Abstinencia por la mordida de un Vampiro.

No se puede imaginar aquello, Kise se ha alimentado del humano por cinco años. Cinco. Lo empeora el hecho de que no sólo es aquel síndrome, sino el poder que Kise le ha transmitido sin siquiera saberlo. Tienen que tener el doble de cuidado con este asunto.

De pronto lo que Moriyama siente es miedo, uno totalmente nuevo, y es el de perderlo. No puede. No. Sus ojos fijos en la sangre del piso y el torbellino de sus pensamientos lo hunde en una vorágine de malas sensaciones: pérdida, incertidumbre y el miedo persiste.

—Lo _jiento_ —dice Hayakawa nada más aparece por el marco de la ventana. En su mirada se puede ver lo apenado que está.

—Tranquilo, Kasamatsu está bien —contesta Nakamura con la voz extrañamente suave, pero Moriyama no le presta más atención a ese detalle, sus ojos vuelan hacia la puerta de su dormitorio—. No he cazado hace días y bueno, el aroma me tiene algo inquieto, nosotros nos vamos.

Moriyama asiente ante aquello, devolviendo sus ojos al vampiro y agradece que Nakamura tenga tan buen autocontrol, porque cuando se tiene hambre, el aroma de la sangre activa los instintos a un nivel incontrolable, ya seas un Vampiro experto o un Neófito.

—Debe tomarse los calmantes que dejé, debes asegurarte de que lo haga y que esté tranquilo y cómodo, esta etapa pasará si lo contenemos, pero no podemos dejar que vuelva a hacerse daño—le explica Kobori acomodándose el abrigo nuevamente, listo para salir con los demás—. Vendré mañana en cuanto el sol se ponga.

—Gracias por todo, chicos.

—No hay nada que _agradejer_ , Senpai es _nuejto amigo_ —contesta Hayakawa, demasiado rápido y poco se le entiende, a lo que los cuatro ríen. Pero tiene razón, ninguno se rendirá.

Moriyama camina hacia la puerta para despedirlos, pero Kobori se detiene repentinamente y se gira para verlo.

—Moriyama —habla, y el vampiro siente sus entrañas retorcerse ante el extraño tono, oscuro, cauteloso—. Debes ser fuerte, no puedes ceder. Si Kasamatsu no supera esto, morirá, no hay otra opción.

—Lo sé.

No es capaz de contestar otra cosa porque es plenamente consciente del resultado de aquello. Va mucho más allá de lo que cualquiera pudo prever, es una condición de adicción, es grave y es importante poder curar a Kasamatsu antes de que sea demasiado tarde. La próxima vez que el humano se agreda, puede ser mortal.

Camina hacia su cuarto a paso lento luego de cerrar la puerta, respirando una y otra vez, una conducta que tiene por mera costumbre, puede estar días sin hacerlo, pero cuando lo hace se relaja, reflejo de cuando era humano.

Abre la puerta y lo ve acostado sobre su cama, dándole la espalda y los brazos estirados sobre las sábanas, puede ver el vendaje y las gotas de sangre que manchan la blanca tela. El aroma del alcohol y medicamento impregna el lugar, se le pega en la nariz y odia eso, no es el propio aroma del humano: el que era fresco, como un día de lluvia y el calor que emitía era agradable, era vida.

Se recuesta a su lado y besa su hombro con suavidad, por sobre la tela. Moriyama inspira, pero no hay más que el aroma a sangre. No le gusta. Le besa las hebras negras del cabello, observando sus pestañas largas y tupidas, buscando algún resquicio de lo que el humano era hace tan solo una semana.

—Debes superar esto, Kasamatsu. No puedes flaquear ahora, no cuando al fin puedo decirte mis sentimientos.

Porque Kise ya no es parte de su vida como lo era antes, porque al fin puede hacerse un espacio en su corazón, puede demostrarle que lo ama y que puede contenerlo, cuidarlo, estar ahí siempre. Pero no quiere hacerlo con Kasamatsu en ese estado.

Entierra la nariz en su cabello negro unos instantes más, quiere a Kasamatsu de vuelta.

* * *

 **Sus reviews siempre son amados. Besos de Gato~**


	3. III

**Quiero contrales que he decidido subir los capítulos día por medio, ya que saqué la cuenta del tiempo libre que me queda y no alcanzaré a publicar los 10 capítulos de aquí al 10 de Octubre.**

 **Quizás haya otros One Shots que publique entremedio, comenzaré con la pareja de Mitobe x Koganei.**

* * *

 **III**

Kasamatsu frunce el ceño cuando una luz fuerte y amarillenta choca con su rostro. Abre los ojos y nota que proviene de la lamparita de noche encendida a su lado, quizás hace mucho, quizás hace poco tiempo, no lo sabe con exactitud, sólo es consciente de que le duele cuando pestañea.

Se sienta en la cama y siente la boca pastosa, chista ante la incomodidad de aquella sensación mientras alza los brazos para estirarse. Lo siente, la punzada de dolor le recorre todo el brazo izquierdo como una descarga de corriente eléctrica. Kasamatsu jadea y cuando mira el origen de aquello, ve una mancha de sangre envolviendo su antebrazo.

Los recuerdos vienen hacia su mente como si los viera en una pantalla de televisión, es él mismo pero al mismo tiempo no lo es. Como si fuera un mero espectador de sus propios actos.

Se levanta de la cama con suavidad y se sienta en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el borde del colchón y abrazándose las piernas. Recuerda la desesperación, la angustia por sentir la mordida, recuerda las súplicas, la ira y frustración, el cuchillo rompiendo su carne. La sangre y la expresión de Moriyama cuando abrió la puerta del departamento y lo vio, pero a pesar de ello, siguió peleando, exigiendo la mordida. Siguió mostrando toda la vulnerabilidad de su ser.

Entonces siente el movimiento en su espalda y a Moriyama detenerse detrás de él, al otro lado de la cama.

—Kasamatsu, ¿estás bien? —Pregunta con la voz suave pero se nota el temblor tenso cuando habla.

—No puedo seguir así, Moriyama. ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan patético?

—No eres patético —lo interrumpe frunciendo el ceño y esta vez rodea la cama para sentarse frente a Kasamatsu, que evita su mirada con el ceño igual de fruncido—. Fuiste muy valiente al ofrecer a Kise que bebiera de ti, sabiendo lo que significaba, todo lo que conllevaba. No es tu culpa que todo terminara así.

Una risa nasal se escucha y Kasamatsu al fin lo mira con una sonrisa amarga que hace tragar duro al vampiro.

—Fui un idiota, ambos lo sabemos. Si bien quería ayudar a Kise, también lo hice porque estaba enamorado de él—dice Kasamatsu sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a abrazar sus piernas—. Aunque siempre supe que no era mutuo… y lo peor del caso es que volvería a hacerlo a pesar de saber a lo que he llegado.

Moriyama siente esa punzada en su pecho. Duele. Entre celos y envidia, no puede dejar de pensar que Kise no merecía todo ese amor. Pero antes de que sus pensamientos sigan espesándose, reconoce que si estuviera en la misma situación, actuaría de la misma forma. Haría lo que fuera por Kasamatsu.

Alza la mano, quiere acariciar su cabello, quiere sentir el calor de su piel, la suavidad de la misma. Se detiene a medio camino y termina por apoyar la mano sobre esa rodilla y darle un apretón.

Por fin esos enormes ojos azules se reflejan en los suyos y ve sus pupilas temblar, huele el miedo, la sangre seca de la herida y los medicamentos mezclados bajo su piel.

—Eres fuerte Kasamatsu, incluso más fuerte que muchos de nosotros. Malditos desde nuestros inicios, buscando un lugar donde encajar, porque no nos conformamos con ser parte de los líderes de la cadena alimenticia, de igual forma queremos una vida y tú le diste esa oportunidad a Kise.

Moriyama lo mira serio, porque es la verdad. No cualquier ser humano sigue a tu lado cuando te ha visto asesinar y sabe todo lo que puedes hacer. Kasamatsu se ofreció a ser el alimento de Kise voluntariamente y aún siguió amándolo.

Siente celos, porque le encantaría ser él por quien Kasamatsu hiciera todas esas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo no lo quiere, porque no desea dañarlo. Al contrario, quiere protegerlo. No quiere que siga pasando por aquello, es injusto que solo él terminara tan dañado después de todo.

—Gracias, Moriyama, por todo. —La voz de Kasamatsu tiembla levemente, pero la sonrisa es genuina y solo con eso el vampiro sonríe también.

—Es hora de que te tomes la siguiente dosis —le avisa Moriyama y esta vez sí se atreve a acariciar su cabello. Es sutil, un movimiento rápido donde solo desliza la mano por su cabeza mientras se levanta para disimularlo.

De la mesita de noche toma el frasco de tranquilizantes y se los tiende a Kasamatsu mientras toma la botella con agua. Procura que el humano se trague las patillas y lo insta a ponerse de pie. Lo invita a meterse a la cama nuevamente, explicándole que esas pastillas le provocarán sueño ya que es un antipsicótico que evitará que tenga alucinaciones o delirios. Es lo mejor, así evitarán que en la fase del "crush" se haga más daño.

—Kise me explicó lo que producía la mordida, pero no creí que fuera tanto —suelta Kasamatsu mirando fijamente el techo, sus párpados cerrándose.

—Kobori ha tratado con esto antes. Estaremos contigo, eres fuerte y sé que podrás superarlo.

Kasamatsu se gira y apaga la luz de la mesita de noche, para luego acomodarse de costado, mirando a Moriyama. Cuando éste gira el rostro, Kasamatsu cierra los ojos respirando profundo. Necesita descansar y el efecto de las pastillas parece ser rápido, sin mencionar que calma el dolor en su brazo.

Jamás se había sentido tan débil, tan temeroso. Kasamatsu sabe que no está solo, que tiene muy buenos amigos y que si le han dicho que lo ayudarán, es porque así será. Teme más de sí mismo, porque si llegó al extremo de cortarse, puede hacer muchas cosas más.

Ahora racionaliza y entiende lo que sucede, pero todo lo pierde cuando llega ese deseo por la mordida, por sentir aquel choque de adrenalina y calma, cierto placer. Lo necesita, lo desea con tanto ímpetu que ni respirar calma su cuerpo, nada es suficiente. No se siente el dueño de su cuerpo, lo poseen las ansias, la necesidad por esa mordida, siente como si fuera un espectador, dormido dentro de su propio cuerpo.

No le gusta esa sensación, no quiere volver a tenerla. Entre ese pensamiento y el efecto de los calmantes, su mente se va haciendo nada, delegándolo a la inconciencia, donde se quiere quedar mucho tiempo, para no volver a pasar por todo aquello de nuevo.

 **. . .**

Moriyama se sienta a un lado de Kobori, en el sillón del living. También lo hace Nakamura y Hayakawa, que acaba de cazar. Moriyama arruga la nariz al percibir el aroma en sus alientos y comienza a salivar casi por reflejo.

—Necesitas alimentarte —le dice Kobori frunciendo el ceño mientras se acerca para ver bajo sus ojos, de un color negruzco debido a la falta de sangre.

—Lo sé, es que no había encontrado el momento —se excusa Moriyama y es la verdad, no quiere dejar a Kasamatsu solo, por ningún motivo.

Entonces se escucha la puerta del dormitorio cuando es abierta y Kasamatsu aparece desde el fondo, mirando a los presentes y frunciendo el ceño. Tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y se nota lo demacrado que está. Ha perdido peso, las ojeras son oscuras y su mirada sombría.

Los vampiros presentes lo huelen, el aroma de la ansiedad, del nerviosismo, el sudor con ese toque más cítrico. Saben lo que viene, Kobori ya les habló de aquello, otra crisis.

—¿Cómo _ejtá_ , Senpai? —Le pregunta Hayakawa, a lo que Kasamatsu lo mira unos instantes y se muerde los labios, encogiéndose de hombros, inquieto.

Nakamura mira al neófito y sacude la cabeza levemente. El humano que está de pie no es el que están acostumbrados a ver siempre, con el carácter y espíritu de líder, de la persona que los cuida a pesar de que son seres sobrenaturales que solo intentan encajar en su mundo. El de cabellos cenizas opta por encender la televisión para relajar el ambiente, aparece "Underwold" en la pantalla y siente el mal chiste, lo que logra hacer reír a varios.

Opta por "Locos de ira", una película relajada y de humor mientras invitan a Kasamatsu a sentarse con ellos en el sillón.

Pasan las horas y aquello parece ir poniéndose más tenso con cada minuto. Los presentes pueden oír la respiración agitada de Kasamatsu, como se mueve de un lado a otro, arrastrando los pies, a veces pisando fuerte cuando se levanta. También su aroma se vuelve más fuerte y pone nervioso a Hayakawa. Quizás es contraproducente tenerlo allí, pero Nakamura no puede perderlo de vista tampoco, él es su responsabilidad y también quiere ser un apoyo para el humano.

Kasamatsu se detiene frente al enorme ventanal y mira las luces de la cuidad mientras se mordisquea el pulgar.

—No hagas eso —le dice Kobori con voz suave cuando siente el aroma de la sangre, se ha roto con los dientes.

Kasamatsu remueve la mano y por fin los mira, enfoca entre los presentes y sus ojos azules llamean con ira.

—De acuerdo, me rindo. No puedo soportarlo más —dice tan seguro de aquello que todos parecen congelarse—. No importa lo que me pase, no es su responsabilidad, así que detengan esto, me quiero ir.

Kobori se acerca suavemente, pero su mirada es dura al decir—: Creo que no podemos hacer eso, Kasamatsu.

—Me importa una mierda que sean vampiros, ustedes no rigen mi vida…

—Somos tus amigos, queremos cuidarte —comienza a hablar Moriyama, pero es cuando la furia de Kasamatsu sale a flote.

Se abalanza hacia Moriyama y le da un puñetazo, Moriyama mueve el rostro para que el impulso interrumpido no le rompa la muñeca a Kasamatsu, pero es mero reflejo, porque sigue impactado por el actuar de éste.

Kobori se acerca para detenerlo, pero una patada le llega en el estómago, o casi, porque es detenida por las manos del vampiro.

—¡Déjame ir! ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Aléjense! —grita el chico tan fuerte que la garganta le arde, pero nada le importa más que salir de ahí y recibir una mordida.

—Chicos —habla Kobori suave, pero es claro para los vampiros presentes.

Nakamura y Hayakawa lo sostienen de los brazos, con fuerza medida, mientras Moriyama lo hace con sus piernas. Kobori toma su maletín y prepara la dosis de tranquilizantes para inyectarla en su brazo.

Kasamatsu se retuerce, maldice y grita, exige que lo dejen en paz, que lo están empeorando. Se mueve tan brusco que Moriyama no sabe cómo controlarse, qué tanta fuerza aplicar para no romperle las piernas.

Cuando su respiración comuniza a menguar debido al tranquilizante, al igual que su pelea, Kasamatsu cierra los ojos y pierde la conciencia en brazos de los vampiros. Nakamura lo toma y lo guía hacia el cuarto para recostarlo.

—¡Moriyama! —exclama Kobori al ver al vampiro caer de rodillas a su lado. Se agacha mientras acaricia su espalda.

—No puedo con esto, Kobori, no puedo verlo así —jadea llevándose las manos a la frente, enredando los dedos en su cabello—. Quiero a Kasamatsu de vuelta, ¡lo quiero de vuelta!

No puede verlo de esa manera, humillándose y exigiendo una mordida, ser capaz de destruirse a sí mismo por ella. No, ése no es Kasamatsu, no es el hombre del que se enamoró.

—Escúchame bien, Moriyama —dice Kobori con voz dura, haciendo que el azabache lo mire—. Ahora es cuando Kasamatsu nos necesita, y si no lo ayudamos, si no estás dispuesto a darlo todo, no volverá, nunca.

Moriyama asiente levemente. Le duele el pecho, es el dolor, la sed, lo es todo. Pero si no puede con eso, ¿cómo tendrá a Kasamatsu de vuelta?

—Ahora debes comer, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí —le dice y Moriyama asiente de forma mecánica, dolorosamente resignada.

Se levanta con rapidez y toma su abrigo para salir de una vez. Necesita comer, necesita serenarse porque la desesperación lo está comenzando a consumir. Kasamatsu no puede quedarse atrapado en aquello, no.

La noche es fría, aunque realmente no le influye mucho el cambio de temperatura. Se acomoda la bufanda por acto reflejo y camina por la oscura calle de un barrio bajo al que ha ido. Ve delante de él a una chica con cabellos negros.

Moriyama siente su garganta seca, rasposa, y sus sentidos se agudizan. Escucha el torrente sanguíneo que pasa por su cuello y su respiración agitada mientras camina. Se relame los labios.

Con rapidez la empuja hacia el callejón, la chica suelta un gritito que muere cuando sus ojos se posan en esos orbes azules. Está haciendo su trabajo mental, está calmándola, haciéndola sentir como si ya se conocieran. La hace confiar.

Entonces abre la boca y sus colmillos refulgen ante la luz de la luna. La chica no se mueve, porque confía, debe estar quieta. Sus dientes atraviesan la carne humana y la escucha sisear de dolor. La sangre sale a borbotones, chocando con su paladar y deslizándose por su lengua. El gusto metálico y tibio, delicioso.

Moriyama está hambriento y traga con fuerza, calmando el ardor de su garganta. Todo se vuelve placer, como cuando has caminado bajo el sol todo el día y bebes agua. Puede oír su respiración volverse débil, los latidos de su corazón ralentizarse, como se lleva su vida. El sonido de su garganta al tragar, los pasos de la gente que pasa por la calle principal.

Bajo toda esa nebulosa de sensaciones, vienen los de la víctima, incluyendo sus recuerdos. Trabaja como camarera en el restaurante a dos cuadras más atrás, tiene un gato llamado "Gomita" que la espera en casa. Tiene una familia alegre, sus padres y dos hermanos que la cuidan mucho. Está enamorada y comprometida para casarse. Es un chico con el que han sido amigos desde la infancia. Esta pensando en él en estos momentos, en su cabello castaño, sus ojos marrones, el aroma de su piel cuando lo abraza, en cuanto lo añora. Entonces se detiene.

Moriyama desliza la lengua por la herida antes de alejarse. Ve su cuerpo deslizase por la pared y la chica queda sentada en el suelo. Sigue viva y se pondrá bien cuando recupere la conciencia. Algo que no pasará con el vampiro.

Se va corriendo, sube por la escalera de emergencia y llega hasta el techo, donde la luna refulge sobre su cabeza y el murmullo de las personas le llega. Pero nada de eso impide que se desmorone en ese mismo instante.

Sus ojos le escocen y siente la rabia, si no hubiese sentido aquel sentimiento tan cálido en aquella chica, la habría matado. Quería perder el control consumido por su propio dolor.

No sabe cómo lidiar con aquello, siempre es Kasamatsu el que crea equilibrio entre ellos a pesar de ser un simple humano. Se había arriesgado tanto por la persona que ama…

Moriyama tiene miedo, porque no quiere perderlo, porque es capaz de hacer lo que sea por tener a Kasamatsu de vuelta. Se gira y golpea el tubo de la ventilación, destrozándolo, los sonidos metálicos al caer la piso y su respiración agitada es lo único que entra por sus oídos.

Él traerá a Kasamatsu desde el mismísimo infierno si es necesario.

Por fin se arma de valor para regresar al departamento. Se topa de frente con Hayakawa, que lo saluda con la voz en alto pero carece de ese tinte alegre de siempre.

—Kasamatsu-san ha _dejpertado_ , pero está _encegrado_ en tu _cuarjto_ —le explica el neófito con nerviosismo, se nota su preocupación en toda su frase mal modulada.

—Gracias, Hayakawa —dice Moriyama quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo a un lado de la puerta—. Pueden irse, yo me quedare con él ahora.

Hayakawa asiente y se gira hacia Kobori y Nakamura, que caminan tras de él hacia la puerta. Esta vez la despedida no es amarga, porque Moriyama quiere ese tiempo a solas con Kasamatsu, está dispuesto a descubrir qué es lo que tiene que hacer para que se recupere.

Abre la puerta con suavidad, para luego ajustar los seguros. Queda una hora para el amanecer. Las lamparitas de noche están apagadas, pero a pesar de la oscuridad total, sus ojos pueden distinguir formas. Enciende una lámpara y ve que Kasamatsu se está apoyando en el respaldo de la cama y se abraza las piernas contra el pecho otra vez.

Se sienta a un lado con cautela, mirándolo atento.

—Kasamatsu…

Sus ojos azules se posan en él cuando lo llama, como si lo viera por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Moriyama se estremece porque se ven opacos a pesar del brillo de las lágrimas. Sin darse cuenta, Kasamatsu se va hacia delante para abrazarlo.

Está llorando, sollozando contra su hombro y apretándolo con fuerza. Moriyama percibe su calor, los rápidos latidos de su corazón, todo contra su cuerpo. Devuelve el abrazo y Kasamatsu llora con más fuerza. El vampiro no dice nada, no hay nada que decir, debe desahogarse.

—Este no soy yo, Moriyama —dice Kasamatsu menguando el llanto, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo—. No soy así de débil, pero esto me supera…

—No lo hará —lo interrumpe Moriyama alejándolo con suavidad, para poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Te prometo, Kasamatsu, que no te dejaré jamás, que superarás esto y yo estaré a tu lado siempre.

A Kasamatsu le tiembla el labio inferior mientras mira fijamente esos ojos negros. Ahí está su pilar, aquella promesa lo es todo. Podría superar cualquier cosa si Moriyama está a su lado.

* * *

 **Sus reviews siempre son amados. Besos de Gato~**


	4. IV

**Y las cosas se complican por momentos…**

* * *

 **IV**

A pesar de aquella promesa, las cosas iban de mal en peor. Kasamatsu está pasando por la etapa "intermedia", donde se encierra en el cuarto y duerme todo el día y toda la noche. Apenas come y parece que estuviera sumido en un letargo eterno.

Moriyama se muerde el labio mientras se sienta en el living y enciende la televisión. Esta vez es Hayakawa quién ha venido a ayudarlo, ya que Kobori ha ido a asistir a un demonio herido al otro lado de la cuidad mientras Nakamura arregla otros asuntos.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Moriyama cuando el neófito se acerca al sillón.

—¡Sí! ¡Me _alijmenté_ bastante _antwes_ de venir! —Moriyama asiente ante esa respuesta, ya que al ser un vampiro convertido recientemente, aún no puede controlar su sed de sangre.

Moriyama sabe que Hayakawa quiere ayudar al humano porque es gracias a él que sigue vivo. Cuando Nakamura tuvo un momento de extrema sed y casi mata a Hayakawa, fue Kasamatsu quien lo hizo tomar la responsabilidad y convertir a Hayakawa para salvar su vida. Más bien es Nakamura quien también le debe mucho.

—¡Yo _cwreo_ que Kasamatsu- _henpai_ se _grepondrá_ pronto! —Exclama el neófito haciendo que Moriyama dé un respingo.

—Eso quiero creer también, Hayakawa. Pero parece que las cosas se complican por momentos —dice sin poder evitar ser sincero.

No es que no crea en él, al contrario, pero la adicción por aquella mordida es complicada y quizás todo lo que está pasando lo es. Kasamatsu no debería estar enredado con vampiros, debería tener una vida normal, asistir a la universidad como siempre y ser el capitán de su equipo. Pero en cambio está ahí, tratando de sobrevivir en todo este mundo sobrenatural al que ha sido arrastrado.

Suelta un suspiro y al momento de volver a respirar, nota el aroma cítrico de medicina mezclado con el aroma de la piel de Kasamatsu. Se ha despertado y se acerca al living.

El humano aparece por la puerta, pero su semblante es peor que antes, entonces Moriyama lo siente, ese mal presentimiento, una sensación desagradable deslizándose por su columna vertebral, fría, horrible.

—Kasamatsu…

—Quiero irme de aquí, no volveré a repetirlo, Moriyama.

—Lo discutimos anoche.

—Sí —contesta el azabache de manera cortante, rascándose sobre la venda que cubre su herida—. Pero tú y yo sabemos la verdad, ahora soy yo el que decide por mi vida y no quiero estar aquí. Volveré a casa y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Ahí está, sus ojos oscurecidos, sin el brillo que lo caracteriza. No es Kasamatsu, es su ser siendo devorado por las ansias de aquella mordida. Ahora todo comienza de nuevo.

Cuando Moriyama se levanta del sillón para caminar hacia el azabache, el chico lo mira aún más nervioso, el vampiro lo siente, el golpe de ansiedad y lo próximo que ve es a Kasamatsu golpeando la puerta principal como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Ayuda!

—¡Kasamatsu! —Exclama Moriyama alcanzándolo, pero mientras lo jala hacia atrás, Kasamatsu alza las piernas para patear la puerta y grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Moriyama intenta tener cuidado de no romperle las costillas, pero se le hace difícil y cuando el sonido de unas pisadas acercándose a la puerta llegan hasta sus oídos, todo se vuelve peor.

—¡Hayakawa! —Lo llama y el chico parpadea un par de veces antes de correr hacia él—. No lo sueltes.

Tocan a la puerta al tiempo que Moriyama se gira para caminar hacia la misma y al momento de abrir, una mujer de cabellos rubios y mirada aguda lo mira seriamente, es su vecina, la que seguro está llegando del trabajo.

—Moriyama-san, ¿qué es todo ese alboroto?

—Lo siento mucho, es que mi amigo está pasando por un mal momento y se ha descontrolado un poco—explica el vampiro con una sonrisa suave, con seguridad, sólo quiere calmarla de inmediato, no tiene tiempo para trabajar su mente con más cuidado.

—No hay problema, espero se recupere pronto —dice la mujer, pero antes de que Moriyama cierre del todo la puerta al despedirse, Kasamatsu se calma de golpe y cuando Hayakawa se inclina hacia él, el humano le entierra un lápiz en la mejilla.

¡Un lápiz!

—¡Kasamatsu!

A pesar de grito por parte de Moriyama, Kasamatsu corre hacia las escaleras de emergencia. El repiqueteo del metal con sus pasos resuena en la cabeza del vampiro, pero no puede seguir percibiéndolo, porque es Hayakawa quien pierde el control esta vez.

Los neófitos, además de controlar su sed, deben controlar su temperamento. Hayakawa ha olido su propia sangre, mezclándose con el leve ardor del lápiz atravesando su mejilla izquierda, sus ojos refulgen de color rojo puro.

—¡Cálmate! —Le grita Moriyama, aferrándolo por los hombros y arrojándolo al piso para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él—. ¡Hayakawa, escúchame!

Pero el vampiro está enceguecido, retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo y lanzando mordidas con los colmillos afuera. Esto está mal, está muy mal. Moriyama sigue llamándolo, sacudiéndolo y tratando de inmovilizarlo, pero es difícil, el vampiro acaba de alimentarse y la fuerza que le proporciona el descontrol lo empora todo.

Aun así, solo piensa en Kasamatsu y que no puede ir tras él hasta calmar al neófito.

 **. . .**

Kasamatsu camina a paso rápido, la noche es fría, pero no le importa porque su piel arde de ansias. Necesita encontrar un vampiro y sabe exactamente dónde lo hará.

Se detiene frente a las puertas del bar, donde "Inframundo" se lee en letras neón sobre la misma. Siente esa aura sobrenatural a su alrededor, es intimidante y su lado humano, ese instinto de supervivencia le dice que no entre, pero él ya ha aprendido a ignorarlo. Ha estado allí antes, puede hacerlo.

Atraviesa las puertas y mira hacia los lados. No puede evitar tener el ceño fruncido mientras se sienta frente a la barra. Ve a un chico de anteojos acercársele, ojos verdes y piel clara, lo reconoce, su nombre es Hyūga, el bartender de turno.

—¿Qué te sirvo? —Pregunta con una media sonrisa, aunque un toque de seriedad, atendiéndolo con amabilidad medida.

Entonces Kasamatsu se da cuenta de que no ha salido con su billetera, que apenas es consciente de lo que está haciendo, ni siquiera está seguro de si ese chico es un vampiro o alguna otra criatura. En ese bar habitan de todas las especies.

¡¿Qué mierda es lo que está haciendo?!

Pero antes de poder soltar las palabras para despedirse e irse de allí, alguien se acomoda a su lado y lo interrumpe — Un tequila margarita para mí y para él…

Kasamatsu lo mira, cabello gris y ojos rasgados, aretes en las orejas y un aura realmente oscura.

—No quiero nada, voy de salida —dice Kasamatsu girando el rostro para ignorarlo, pero antes de poder levantarse, aquel chico lo empuja del hombro para hacer que vuelva a su asiento, tiene mucha fuerza.

—Vamos, recién has llegado —dice con una voz demasiado amable, eso hace notar la advertencia de la misma—. Una cerveza fría para él.

Hyūga asiente levemente, fijándose en el humano de enormes ojos azules. Ya lo ha visto ahí antes, acompañado de otros vampiros y está seguro de que el azabache sabe de ese mundo sobrenatural, entonces, ¿qué está haciendo allí solo? además no lleva ni siquiera una chaqueta encima. El vampiro se limita a girarse y preparar los tragos para no levantar sospechas de su siguiente paso.

Kasamatsu mira fijamente la lustrosa madera que está en la barra. Siente el aura oscura a su lado, ese ser debe ser poderoso, no se parece en nada a los vampiros que él conoce.

—Tú eres el humano que protege Kise, ¿no es así? —dice de pronto el de cabellos grises y Kasamatsu se estremece, pero se resiste a mirarlo—. Soy Haizaki, un viejo amigo de él.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese tal Kise, no sé de qué hablas.

—No me mientas —suelta Haizaki con una sonrisa divertida—. Te he visto con él muchas veces, y ahora puedo olerlo en ti, se ha alimentado de tu sangre, ¿no? Debe ser deliciosa…

Entonces se da cuenta de que todo es su culpa. No debió ir a meterse a la boca del lobo por su cuenta, no estaba pensando, se ha dejado consumir por el Síndrome de Abstinencia, otra vez. Por fin Kasamatsu se da cuenta de la magnitud de su error, de que se ha rendido demasiado fácil, porque ante el miedo de lo que se viene, de esas palabras, siente que las ansias de la mordida son nada comparado con las de salir de allí.

Siente que va a ser cazado, que es la siguiente víctima de este tal Haizaki. Su sangre se enfría y el latir de su corazón lo aturde. Su cuerpo se siente duro y pesado, Kasamatsu experimenta el miedo pero intenta mantenerse sereno, no puede demostrarlo.

—Eso no quiere decir que tú puedas beberla, imbécil.

—Wow, wow, tienes carácter para ser un simple humano —dice Haizaki con voz cantarina, parece divertido y eso no le gusta a Kasamatsu en nada, porque aquello mengua su amenaza—. Pero no es tu sangre lo que me interesa, ¿sabes? Yo soy un demonio, me alimento de almas.

Kasamatsu gira el rostro ante aquellas palabras. No puede ser, ¿cómo es que su suerte puede ir tan mal? Debe irse, debe salir de allí. _Debe sobrevivir._

—No me interesa lo que seas, aléjate de mí —advierte Kasamatsu levantándose con brusquedad y girándose sin hacer contacto visual con aquel demonio.

Si domina la situación puede tener una oportunidad, no debe levantar sospechas, debe fingir que todo está bajo control. Llega hasta la puerta del bar sin problema alguno, nadie lo sigue, pero no se gira para corroborarlo.

El aire de la noche lo golpea frío contra el rostro, no puede evitar temblar y no sabe si es por la cantidad de emociones o por el choque de adrenalina, quizás es la mismísima temperatura y por fin nota que solo lleva su camiseta de manga larga. Vuelve a inspirar con fuerza y comienza a caminar de regreso al departamento de Moriyama, pero antes siquiera de llegar a la esquina del bar, alguien lo aferra por la cintura y lo jala hasta el callejón a su costado.

Es todo tan rápido que Kasamatsu apenas alcanza a alzar la mirada cuando Haizaki está de pie frente a él, acorralándolo contra el frío muro de ladrillo. Sus ojos grises se ven negros ante la ausencia de luz y el humano jadea al darse cuenta de toda la situación.

—¡Te dije que no te me acercaras! —Exclama empujándolo desde el pecho, pero aquel ser es firme y no se mueve ni un milímetro.

Haizaki alza la mano y le da una bofetada. Kasamatsu siente el choque de su mejilla contra sus dientes y la boca se le llena de sangre. Suelta un improperio, pero el demonio no le da tiempo y lo toma del mentón para que lo mire a los ojos.

—Tienes una personalidad muy interesante, ¿me desafías a pesar de saber lo que soy? Ya sé por qué eres tan importante para Kise…

—No es así, yo era simplemente su alimento seguro —suelta Kasamatsu intentando mentir. El demonio no para de hablar de Kise y eso no le da buena espina.

Haizaki se inclina y Kasamatsu intenta alejarse ante la proximidad, pero el demonio lo tiene bien sujeto del mentón.

—¿Qué tal si nos divertimos antes de devorarte, _Senpai_?

Kasamatsu siente la lengua de Haizaki subirle por la comisura del labio, lamiendo la sangre que se escurre por su piel.

Siente repulsión ante ese acto, pero más que nada, siente terror de lo que se viene.

 **. . .**

Nakamura abre la puerta del departamento y ve a Hayakawa forcejeando con Moriyama. Ambos están heridos, seguramente estuvieron luchando desde hace un buen rato.

—¡Hayakawa! —Grita mientras se quita el abrigo y cruza la habitación de dos zancadas para agarrarlo por el brazo—. ¡Ya basta!

El vampiro le gruñe como un animal, pero parece reconocerlo porque su mirada se suaviza y su semblante cambia levemente.

Entonces Nakamura lo abraza con fuerza, apoyando una mano en su cabello y sintiendo las uñas del menor enterrase en la piel de su espalda con fuerza, rasgando la tela y su piel.

—Cálmate, vamos. Estoy aquí —le habla con suavidad.

Moriyama jadea y se limpia la sangre del pómulo. Ve al neófito comenzar a respirar de manera más calmada, soltando el agarre del vampiro de cabellos blancos. Para cuando Hayakawa se gira, sus ojos vuelven a tener el color café de antes.

Se está mordiendo el labio y la herida de su mejilla ha dejado de sangrar.

—¡Lo _lagmento_! —Exclama haciendo una reverencia con brusquedad y los ojos brillosos—. ¡Es mi culpa! ¡De verdad lo _jiento_ tanto…!

—No es tu culpa, Hayakawa, traeré a Kasamatsu de vuelta y todo estará bien.

Hayakawa asiente pero no se atreve a alzar la mirada del suelo. Moriyama alza la vista y ve a Nakamura asentir suave, él se quedará con el neófito.

Entonces el celular de Moriyama suena, justo cuando esta parado al borde de la ventana y se deja caer hacia la calle con tal rapidez que ningún humano es consciente de lo que ha pasado.

—¿Teppei? —Repite cuando el Semidiós se presenta al otro lado de la línea—. ¡Sí! Muchas gracias por avisarme, voy para allá.

Cuando Moriyama cuelga, emprende la carrera hacia el bar ya que Teppei le ha dicho que Hyuga vio al humano hacía unos minutos en la barra y estaba solo, así que no estaban seguros de si todo estaba bien.

Corre por las calles de la cuidad, perdiéndose en la noche, más rápido que la brisa fría. Moriyama se mueve entre las sombras con un destino fijo. Necesita llegar cuanto antes, un humano en ese lugar sin protección alguna, es como un tozo de carne para perros hambrientos.

 _Por favor…_

Cuando gira la esquina lo huele, la sangre de Kasamatsu. Un olor leve, pero que el viento trae de lleno contra su rostro. En cosa de segundos se gira y entre la penumbra discierne el cabello plateado de aquel ser que lo mira esbozando una sonrisa.

—¡Kasamatsu! —Grita Moriyama, pero sus piernas no se mueven al instante. Tiene miedo, porque el humano no se ha movido a pesar del llamado.

—Al fin sé tu nombre —dice Haizaki volviendo la vista hacia el azabache que no puede dejar de mirar sus ojos. Haizaki toma su mano al tiempo que se acerca hacia su rostro—. Vendré por ti, tú serás mi venganza contra Kise, Kasamatsu.

Suelta su mano y desaparece al tiempo que Moriyama comienza a correr hacia él. Pero no persigue al demonio porque Kasamatsu se desliza por el muro con los ojos cerrados y un quejido lastimero. Moriyama lo sostiene de los brazos y sus ojos se encuentran.

—Moriyama…

Kasamatsu alza la palma que antes había aferrado el demonio y Moriyama puede ver el sello intrincado de color rojo: la marca. Haizaki lo ha marcado como su siguiente víctima.

* * *

 **Sus reviews siempre son amados. Besos de Gato~**


	5. V

**Los sentimientos salen a flote…**

* * *

 **V**

Kasamatsu camina levemente atrás de Moriyama, se siente inquieto, como cuando hacía alguna travesura de pequeño y su mamá esperaba llegar a casa para reprenderlo. Aunque más que ser reprendido, es la culpa lo que le hace sentir tan mal.

Siente el estómago revuelto y los temblores quieren volver a su cuerpo, pero se limita a mordisquear sus labios.

Llegan hasta el departamento del vampiro y Kasamatsu entra antes, recibiendo la mirada de Hayakawa y Nakamura directamente, aunque más que desaprobación, ve preocupación en sus ojos.

Entonces Hayakawa avanza unos pasos y donde había enterrado el lápiz, ahora luce una leve marca rosada.

—¡Lo _jiento_ mucho! —Se disculpa el neófito, inclinándose y bajando mucho la cabeza—. ¡Perdí el _contrwol_! ¡Pude _haberjte_ dañado, Senpai!

Kasamatsu pestañea varias veces antes de instarlo a alzar la cabeza para decir—: No, no. El que perdió el control fui yo. —Entonces el humano alza la mirada y su expresión se vuelve más seria—. Chicos, quiero pedirles perdón por todo y, sobre todo, agradecerles el estar aquí a pesar de ello.

—¡ _Jenpai_! —Hayakawa se muerde el labio inferior mientras los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y alza los brazos queriendo abrazar al mayor.

—Kasamatsu, debes saber que somos amigos, aunque seamos seres distintos, tienes nuestro respeto —dice Nakamura y avanza para poner una mano en el hombro del neófito para detenerlo—. Hayakawa debe alimentarse otra vez así que nos vamos, pero seguro nos vemos mañana.

Kasamatsu asiente y se despide, pero se da cuenta de que Moriyama no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que lo ayudara a levantarse de aquel sucio y frío callejón.

La puerta se cierra tras él al mismo tiempo que su mano, donde una marca de color rojo está fija como un tatuaje en su palma, arde.

Moriyama se queda de pie y por fin el humano se gira, lo ve apoyando la frente en la puerta y los hombros caídos.

—Moriyama.

El vampiro parece estremecer, se gira con lentitud y sus ojos por fin se encuentran. Kasamatsu por fin es consciente de sus rasgos, sus ojos afilados, sus facciones marcadas, su piel clara, la forma en que lo mira desde la altura. ¿Qué es esa tibiez que siente ante esos pensamientos? Entonces es consciente de que Moriyama no lo mira de la misma forma, hay algo en sus ojos que lo inquieta, que no es como antes.

El peso de la culpa vuelve a caer como un balde de agua fría, con sus músculos tensos y ese mal sabor de boca.

—Lo lamento mucho, mucho —comienza a decir, pero esta vez no se avergüenza de mirar a Moriyama a los ojos—. No creí que tuviera que caer tan bajo como para darme cuenta de que realmente… quiero vivir, quiero eso mucho más que la mordida. Que quiero recuperar mi vida, quiero volver a ser el mismo de antes. Lamento haber sido tan egoísta y de verdad…

Sus palabras son detenidas por dos brazos que lo envuelven con fuerza. Kasamatsu se queda paralizado y las palabras se le atoran en la base de la garganta. Siente un repentino golpe de calor, no sabe si es alivio o asombro.

Kasamatsu es bastante parco y _seco_ , no sabe mucho de tacto y las caricias no son lo suyo. Pero eso no quiere decir que no se preocupe por sus amigos o no les tenga cariño; lo demuestra de maneras diferentes y aunque sea esquivo con las demostraciones por su parte, siempre ha pensado que sus amigos vampiros lo comprenden.

El recuerdo llega a su mente, porque el único a quien le permitió esa cercanía fue a Kise. Jamás se besaron, jamás fue nada amoroso, pero podía sentir su respiración sobre la piel cada vez que iba a morderlo. Sentía su boca y sus dientes incrustados en su carne. Le daba de su sangre.

No puede considerar realmente a las chicas con las que ha estado porque sólo han sido dos a lo largo de su vida, las cuales pudieron hacerlo superar el nerviosismo del inicio. Nunca ha sido bueno con el sexo opuesto y compartir algo parecido a una relación siempre le pareció imposible. Así que nunca duraron mucho tampoco.

Siente que el abrazo que le está dando Moriyama es diferente a todo eso. Diferente a las caricias del sexo con aquellas chicas, diferente a la cercanía de Kise cuando se alimentaba. Son simplemente sus brazos envolviéndolo, entonces, ¿por qué se siente tan íntimo? Como si él fuese frágil y Moriyama lo apreciara como nadie nunca antes, y deseara protegerlo; como si realmente todo esto es mucho más que un simple gesto, como si algo esencial se le escapara.

Su estómago se contrae y corresponde al abrazo con suavidad, con cierta timidez al principio. Entonces siente el aroma que desprende su cuerpo, es mucho más suave que cualquier aroma, pero se le queda impregnado en la nariz, sobre la lengua.

—Hoy pensé que te perdería, Kasamatsu. No sabes el miedo que sentí y lo peor es que esto no ha terminado, ¿sabes lo que significa aquella marca? —Explica Moriyama alejándose del abrazo para no forzar más a Kasamatsu, que incluso ha correspondido al gesto—. Te ha marcado como su próxima víctima. Debemos ser muy cuidadosos desde ahora, con todo.

—Lo sé, de verdad lo siento, jamás creí que llegaría tan lejos —dice Kasamatsu muy avergonzado por su actuar—. Pero hay algo que me llama la atención de todo esto… ese demonio dijo que se vengaría de Kise, ¿lo conoce? Porque jamás me habló de él.

—He escuchado rumores en el bar, se dice que ellos tuvieron una pelea cuando Kise estaba en su época más oscura —le cuenta Moriyama, tratando de recordar la historia, que sabe alguna vez escuchó—. Pero debemos conversar con Kise sobre esto.

—No —le rebate Kasamatsu con el semblante tranquilo—. Kise tiene que lidiar con su emparejamiento, el asunto está complicado, así que no le daremos más problemas. Además, yo fui el que se metió en este lío, yo me haré responsable.

Moriyama sonríe suavizando la mirada. Así, ahí está Kasamatsu, el humano del que se ha enamorado. Al fin se siente más tranquilo, porque todas las palabras de arrepentimiento de antes por parte de Kasamatsu, se sentían vacías, en cambio ahora, su voz suena totalmente dura. Como de costumbre. _Como él_.

Al tragar con fuerza, se da cuenta de que realmente arde, que quiere alimentarse, lo necesita después del golpe de energía que ha tenido que usar para retener a Hayakawa al perder el control.

Kasamatsu junta sus cejas a darse cuenta de ese gesto y de pronto sus labios se mueven solos.

—¿Necesitas alimentarte? —Entonces se da cuenta de la forma en que ha sonado—. N-no, no me refiero a eso, digo, después de lo de hoy, no quiero dientes cerca de mí por ahora.

—Comprendo —dice Moriyama sonriendo levemente—. Kobori llegará en unas horas, puedo soportarlo.

Kasamatsu asiente pero no puede evitar morderse los labios. Se siente repentinamente extraño, es incomodidad pero no una desagradable, es el nerviosismo.

—Moriyama. —Al vampiro comienza a gustarle mucho la forma en que lo llama, como su nombre suena profundo, naciendo de su garganta, suavizando en los labios—. Quiero que sepas que si alguna vez lo necesitas con urgencia, puedes hacerlo. Puedes morderme.

Moriyama abre mucho los ojos. Kasamatsu le ha dicho esas palabras completamente serio, no con ese brillo de antes, la necesidad de una mordida, sino que con todo el significado de lo que ese permiso conlleva. El humano solo le había permitido esa cercanía a Kise, ¿qué significa que también se lo esté permitiendo a él?

—No podría hacer eso, Kasamatsu —dice Moriyama con una sonrisa amarga y al fin levanta la mirada para encontrarse con esas profundidades azules—. Me estarías haciendo lo mismo que Kise te hizo.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, necesitas una ducha, Kobori llegará y tengo que curarte la herida del brazo y examinar el sello de aquel demonio.

Kasamatsu sabe que Moriyama está cambiando el tema, pero decide no presionarlo. Su mente intenta trabajar para descubrir lo que quieren decir sus palabras, pero Moriyama camina hacia su cuarto, donde dentro está la ducha esperándolo.

El humano suspira y el cansancio lo hace ceder a sus pensamientos, decide ignorar aquello deliberadamente y busca un cambio de ropa en su bolso, se da cuenta de que es poca su ropa y que necesita más mudas. Toma todo y se va al baño.

El agua limpia la sangre seca de su brazo, ya que los puntos se abrieron con el forcejeo que tuvo con el demonio. Se quita el aroma de los cigarrillos dentro del local, el olor a sudor y pronto el agua se va volviendo transparente. Se siente bien, el agua tibia, había olvidado cuan placentera es una cosa tan rutinaria.

Ahí está, con el rostro bajo el agua caliente, suspirando ante todo aquello. Es increíble como el miedo a morir lo ha hecho despertar, darse cuenta de cuanto ha caído. Se ha dado cuenta de que se está perdiendo a sí mismo por culpa de su propia adicción, de su debilidad. No volverá a pasar, decide, porque él es fuerte y no ha sobrevivido entre seres sobrenaturales por su cobardía o por rendirse.

Cuando sale de la ducha, se siente agotado, pero está bien, por fin se siente pleno. Está decidido.

Busca a Moriyama en el cuarto, pero no está. Sale hacia el living, donde el vampiro teclea algo en su notebook y bebe de una taza. Ve la mueca de desagrado y se le hace conocido.

—¿Sangre?

Moriyama lo mira y pestañea un par de veces antes de asentir. —Sí, es horrible, pero sacia.

—Dijiste que estarías bien.

—Y no mentí, pero ese demonio me ha dejado preocupado, así que estoy conversando con algunos amigos para reunir información y no quiero que mi sed me distraiga—explica Moriyama mientras Kasamatsu se sienta a su lado en el sillón, aun secándose el cabello con una toalla.

—Me gustaría ir a mi departamento mañana a buscar algunas cosas —dice Kasamatsu con voz firme, pero cautelosa. No quiere quedarse en contra de la voluntad del vampiro, pero tampoco quiere estar solo.

—Vamos juntos, Kasamatsu.

Esa sonrisa ladina, Moriyama es realmente guapo. Kasamatsu no puede evitar pensar el motivo del porqué nunca ha conocido una pareja del vampiro, porque deben haber un montón de chicas que caen en sus encantos con rapidez y quizás es por eso mismo no se decide por ninguna.

Moriyama tiene una buena personalidad, es simpático y le gusta salir a divertirse, es un buen amigo y alguien en quien se puede confiar sin problemas. En cuanto al tema sentimental, es otra cosa, no le gustan los problemas y siempre está buscando a "la chica que lo inspire".

Para ser un vampiro, se comporta con bastante normalidad y es por el hecho de que es un convertido que lleva las costumbres humanas tan arraigadas a su estilo de vida.

Kasamatsu traga con fuerza y se atreve a preguntarle—: ¿Cómo fuiste transformado, Moriyama?

Moriyama frunce el ceño y entonces hace memoria, pasó hace tanto tiempo que apenas recuerda los detalles, solo lo principal del asunto. Cierra el notebook y se acomoda para mirar mejor al humano.

—Década de los 50' —comienza a decir, mirando más allá de Kasamatsu, hacia sus propios recuerdos—. Trabajaba en una cafetería bastante popular y un viernes por la noche, encontré a mi musa. La chica era realmente hermosa, cabello negro y enormes ojos verdes. Su piel clara era pulcra y sus movimientos certeros, ¡era toda una musa! —Exclama Moriyama y Kasamatsu rueda los ojos—. Quedamos de ir al mirador en mi coche. No lo dudé, ella podía pedirme que me lanzara por ese mismo barranco y yo lo hubiese hecho —ahora su sonrisa es amarga—, ya sé a qué se debió esa entrega. Ella era un vampiro.

—¿Ella te convirtió?

—Sí —asiente lentamente el de cabellos negros verdosos—. Comenzamos a besarnos, el ambiente se caldeó y de pronto sus dientes estaban rompiendo mi carne. Sentí como me quitaba la vida, pero no quería que se detuviera, fue escalofriante. Lo último que recuerdo de ella, es que me habló con suavidad, pero se notaba que se sentía poderosa. Me dio de beber de su sangre y ya nada fue igual.

Moriyama se remonta al pasado, tratando de desenterrar los recuerdos de entre la maraña de pensamientos que tenía. Ya ha olvidado gran parte de lo que ocurrió en su vida humana, pero no en sus inicios como vampiro.

—No era el único, Kobori también fue convertido por ella y después de que nos explicara qué debíamos hacer para sobrevivir, desapareció —dice cuando se acomoda en el sillón y clava su mirada en el techo, ya no es capaz de mirar a Kasamatsu antes de seguir—. La sed era horrible y la adrenalina al adquirir aquel poder fue demasiada. Asesinamos a mucha gente, nos divertimos con muchas chicas con las que no tuvimos piedad alguna. Fuimos unos monstruos.

—¿Qué los hizo cambiar? —Pregunta Kasamatsu. Si bien su amistad siempre ha sido muy buena, nunca supo los detalles de la transformación de Moriyama.

—Cuando iba a devorar a una humana, resultó ser mi hermana pequeña, aunque había crecido. No la reconocí hasta que sus recuerdos llegaron a mi mente luego de la mordida. Vi a mis padres con sus arrugas, a mi hermano mayor graduándose de la universidad —dice Moriyama con la voz ronca—. Recordé que también fui humano, recordé que también amé, deseé y odié, que tenía algo más que solo sed y poder. Ella nació justo después de mi "desaparición", yo sólo tenía un hermano mayor en ese entonces.

Por fin Moriyama mira a Kasamatsu, que siente esa mirada sobre su él, desatando un cosquilleo. El humano traga con fuerza. Moriyama ha tenido un pasado difícil, pero se alegra de que el chico encontrara su enfoque y que se calmara. Admira esa fuerza, porque si Moriyama se detuvo ante la sed, ¿cómo es que él no podría detenerse ante las ansias de la mordida?

—Borré sus recuerdos y recurrí a Kobori, que aceptó el hecho de dejar de cazar a destajo, al final, él había sido un doctor recién egresado cuando aquella vampira lo convirtió —explica Moriyama—. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y aquí me tienes, cuidando de un humano.

La broma fluye y Kasamatsu al fin sonríe. Moriyama había olvidado cómo se ve, mostrando sus blancos dientes y frunciendo levemente el ceño, tan característico de él. Se siente como si todo comenzara a tomar un rumbo más calmado, como si las cosas por fin comenzaran a ordenarse.

Moriyama alza la mano y acaricia el cabello de Kasamatsu, sintiendo al humedad entre sus dedos. Es un mero impulso, pero cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, retira la mano con brusquedad.

—Deberías secarte el cabello, te vas a enfermar —dice sonriendo suave y se levanta para buscar el secador de cabello a su cuarto, dejando a un Kasamatsu con las ganas de sentir esa caricia otra vez.

No puede evitar sonrojarse con violencia y llevarse una mano al rostro. Por favor, que Moriyama se demore en encontrar el secador.

 **. . .**

Kasamatsu se gira cuando Moriyama entra al cuarto donde acaba de terminar de ordenar los CD's que tiró al suelo cuando inició su crisis. El departamento estaba hecho un desastre, y para comenzar de nuevo, quiere dejarlo impecable.

Moriyama se queda para ordenar con él y la compañía se le hace grata al humano.

—¿Quieres un poco de café? —Pregunta Moriyama con una sonrisa.

—Por favor.

Aunque el vampiro siente insípidos todos los alimentos, menos el alcohol, porque eso arde contra la boca de los suyos, recuerda lo agradable que era tomar café cuando era humano. Activar una cafetera que prácticamente prepara todo por sí sola no es tan difícil. Además, sabe que a Kasamatsu le gusta sin azúcar.

Lleva la taza humeante y el aroma es agradable. Moriyama encuentra a Kasamatsu sentado en la cama cruzado de piernas con la guitarra apoyada en ellas. La está afinando y aquella imagen hace sonreír al vampiro. Avanza y deja la taza sobre la mesita de noche.

—Hace mucho que no toco —dice Kasamatsu sin mirarlo, Moriyama sabe que está algo avergonzado, no toca delante de la gente muy seguido.

—¿Tocarás para mí, Kasamatsu? —Pregunta, aunque con ese tono en broma.

—Sí.

Moriyama se sorprende ante aquella respuesta y la mirada fugaz del humano hacia él. Se estremece cuando escucha los primeros acordes y la voz de Kasamatsu comenzar a llenar el cuarto.

 _Yo conozco la sensación de encontrarse_ _atrapado al borde del precipicio_

 _Y sin cura alguna_

 _Cortándote a ti mismo con los bordes afilados_

 _Lo que te digo, es que nunca es tan malo_

 _Y tómalo de alguien que ya estuvo en tu lugar_

 _Tendido en el suelo y no estás tan seguro_

 _De que puedas soportarlo más_

Kasamatsu no alza la vista en ningún momento, pero Moriyama no necesita verlo, porque esas simples palabras, esa entonación, los dedos moviéndose por la cuerdas, armando la melodía, es suficiente para hacerlo tragar con fuerza y detener todo actuar.

Todo dentro de él se ha estremecido y no puede evitar el calor que le recorre las manos.

 _Así que solo dale una oportunidad a esta canción de cuna_

 _Y súbele el volumen a la radio_

 _Si puedes oírme ahora_

 _Sabrás que estoy llegando_

 _Para hacerte saber que no estás sola_

Kasamatsu cierra los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y concentrándose. La melodía es suave, pero aun así vibra con la potencia de su voz y sus dedos al moverse.

Entonces, la mirada azul del humano se topa con la suya…

 _Y si te has dado cuenta, estoy asustado_

 _Porque no contestas el teléfono_

 _Así que cierra los ojos_

Así es como se sintió Moriyama con cada recaída de Kasamatsu, por no saber si estaba bien o no, porque el humano no le hablaba.

 _Oh, cariño, aquí te va una canción de cuna_

 _Tu propia canción de cuna_

Moriyama se acerca un poco más, suave, cauteloso, sin querer interrumpir al azabache, que se ve hermoso mientras toca, mientras abre la boca para dejar salir su voz, mientras canta todo aquello.

 _Por favor deja que te lleve_

 _Fuera de la oscuridad hacia la luz_

 _Porque tengo fe en ti_

 _En que podrás vivir una noche más_

Las palabras le llegan como un cuchillo al pecho, certeras y claras, abriendo sus heridas. No es como si Kasamatsu la estuviera cantando para él, pero siente como si estuviera describiendo cada sensación que ha experimentado con el humano.

El miedo a perderlo, la esperanza de que todo pasará. De que siempre ha creído en él. Que de quién dudaba, era de sí mismo.

 _Deja de pensar en el camino más fácil_

 _No hay necesidad de ir y soplar la vela_

 _Porque no ha terminado_

 _Eres demasiado joven_

Aunque el vampiro sintió que varias veces no podría soportar ver a Kasamatsu caer, que no podría ser su pilar, sigue allí. Seguirá con él. Porque Kasamatsu ha demostrado cuan fuerte es y Moriyama no volverá a dudar de eso nunca más.

 _Y lo mejor está por venir_

Con la mirada fija en sus labios, que se mueven para moldear cada palabra que sale desde su garganta, Moriyama ya no puede resistirse.

Se inclina y besa a Kasamatsu, por sobre la guitarra, escucha los acordes detenerse mientras pone sus labios sobre los contrarios, luego toma el labio superior del azabache entre sus suyos y succiona suave, para luego alejarse y perderse en esos ojos que lo miran con asombro.

—¡¿Q-qué…?!

—Kasamatsu, estoy enamorado de ti.

Esta vez Kasamatsu se lleva una mano al rostro, que se la ha puesto completamente rojo de un segundo a otro. Deja caer la guitarra y Moriyama frunce levemente el ceño mientras la quita dejándola a un lado.

Se acerca un poco más, haciendo que Kasamatsu se incline hacia atrás para evitar la cercanía. No ha dicho nada y Moriyama solo puede ver uno de sus ojos azules.

—Kasamatsu…

—Ya te oí —lo interrumpe alzando la otra mano y agitándola en forma negativa—. Por favor, no lo repitas.

Moriyama ladea el otro al no comprender el significado de esas palabras y entonces prueba de nuevo. —Me gustas desde hace cuatro años, lamento decirlo a estas alturas.

Entonces alza la mano y quita la de Kasamatsu, la misma con la que se tapa el rostro. No se resiste, aunque tiene los labios apretados y sus ojos clavados en los de Moriyama. Es una señal, lo sabe, Kasamatsu jamás hace nada que le disguste.

El vampiro alza la mano y con el pulgar en el mentón del chico, saca el labio inferior de entre sus dientes. Está húmedo y eso solo lo incita. Moriyama lo besa, esta vez más profundo, amoldando sus labios para instar a Kasamatsu a cooperar, succionando sus labios, abriendo más la boca.

Kasamatsu se queja contra sus labios y Moriyama aprovecha de meter la lengua, rozando el paladar, tratando de no ser invasivo. La desliza para causarle cosquillas, sintiendo como se estremece y abre los ojos viendo los de él cerrados. Es tan lindo. Ladea el rostro para llegar más profundo, besándolo con un poco más de ahínco, pero sin ser muy agresivo.

Disfruta del calor de la boca humana, del dulce sabor que encuentra en su lengua y sobre todo, de la sensación que le causa la boca de Kasamatsu.

Cuando se aleja, Kasamatsu baja la mirada, sabe que está teniendo un debate interno y Moriyama ya no puede aguantar más. Toma su rostro para alzarlo y sus ojos se encuentran.

—Dame una oportunidad, Kasamatsu. Dame la oportunidad de enamorarte.

Suena como a comedia romántica, lo sabe, pero es la verdad. Quiere una oportunidad para hacer feliz a Kasamatsu y también para ser feliz a su lado.

* * *

 **Sus reviews siempre son amados. Besos de Gato~**


	6. VI

**VI**

Kasamatsu se pierde en esos ojos de color negro, jamás ha sentido tal emoción. Su estómago se retuerce en su interior y el mundo da un vuelco a su alrededor. Moriyama lo mira con verdadera decisión, otro toque de súplica y eso se le hace extrañamente dulce.

Si bien nunca ha visto al vampiro de esa manera, ahora que es consciente de la situación y todo lo que está viviendo junto a él, hay un sentimiento en su interior. Moriyama le atrae, de alguna manera en la que es consciente solo gracias a aquel beso.

El azabache baja la mirada y lo medita unos instantes. Moriyama ha estado ahí con él, siempre, apoyándolo a pesar de todo. Porque Kasamatsu cae en la cuenta de que Moriyama sigue ahí, enamorado a pesar de saber que él quería a Kise. Pero el rubio ya no está en su vida, no está en su corazón, al menos no de la misma manera. Hace mucho que se ha dado por vencido y optado por seguir a su lado como un amigo.

—Sí, Moriyama, quiero intentarlo —Kasamatsu clava sus enormes ojos azules en los del vampiro y éste pestañea varias veces, como si no creyera lo que está escuchando.

—Yo… —Moriyama suelta una risita nasal y se mira las manos, luego las alza y se golpea las rodillas, masajea sus muslos y al fin alza la vista nuevamente—. Creí que esto jamás sucedería.

Kasamatsu pone los ojos en blanco y sacude la cabeza. No es como si fuera inalcanzable o algo así. Debe ser que Moriyama se rindió al saber lo que él sentía por Kise. Puede comprenderlo, aunque Kasamatsu no fue correspondido desde el inicio, pero no siguió con Kise con la esperanza de conquistarlo o algo, simplemente por la amistad que se había forjado a pesar de todo.

Ahora sabe que Moriyama tampoco estuvo con él con esa intención.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Kasamatsu se centra en los ojos de Moriyama, que se ha acercado bastante. Siente el calor en su rostro y sabe que lo va a besar.

—¡Espera un poco! —exclama el humano alzando la mano y poniéndola sobre el rostro de Moriyama, al mismo tiempo que lo empuja y éste se deja hacer.

Kasamatsu está sonrojado, mucho. Su rostro completamente rojo y su ceño fruncido por la vergüenza. Moriyama solo puede deleitarse con la imagen y sonríe de medio lado.

—De acuerdo, lo siento. Es la emoción —se excusa encogiéndose de hombros—. Iré lentamente.

Pero Kasamatsu tiene un presentimiento ante esa mirada. Moriyama es guapo, con esa sonrisa ladina y sus ojos rasgados, pero también es un galán por excelencia. Sabe que no se lo va a tomar con calma, pero dijo que le dará una oportunidad y no puede huir tan pronto.

Sin darse cuenta, Kasamatsu ha caído en una red. Una rutina bastante agradable, entre gestos de Moriyama que jamás se esperó.

 **. . .**

Kasamatsu necesita horas de sol, pero aún no puede retomar sus clases en la universidad debido a que aún está en observación y las crisis pueden volver. Por ello, todas las tardes sale a caminar, se sienta en la banca de una plaza y toma el sol, literalmente, durante tres horas aproximadamente. Luego vuelve al departamento de Moriyama, que aún duerme, y prepara su cena mientras anochece.

Cuando el vampiro se levanta, acompaña a Kasamatsu con la cena y se bebe una taza de sangre tibia, la cual ha podido soportar un poco más. Conversan sobre cosas triviales, no es mucha la diferencia a su relación de antes.

Luego hacen algo para distraerse. Esta vez juegan videojuegos y Hayakawa ha llegado a visitarlos ya que Nakamura ha tenido cosas que hacer.

—¡Senpai! —Exclama el neófito soltando el control y llevándose las manos al cabello—. ¡ _Ej_ la _cuawrta_ vez que gana! ¿Es que _ajaso_ estos _powderes_ _vampjíriwos_ no funcionan con los video _juewos_?

—Pues no, es obvio, los movimientos son secos, parte de una gráfica, no predecibles, por ello te limitan tanto y no te puedes fiar más que del instinto —explica Moriyama tomando el control del más joven para tomar su turno.

—Ustedes chupasangres, deberían rendirse, no podrán ganarme —dice Kasamatsu con la sonrisa de medio lado y el ceño fruncido, tan desafiante como siempre, como si pudiera patearles el trasero a dos vampiros sin problema, como si ellos no tuvieran una fuerza abrumadora.

Moriyama lo observa unos instantes y se relame los labios. Hace tanto que no lo ve sonreír así, hablar de esa manera, con esa mirada, quiere besarlo. Kasamatsu lo percibe, se da cuenta de la forma en que lo mira y se sonroja con violencia, pero no dice nada y mira al frente cambiando su personaje en la pantalla y comienza la siguiente pelea.

El vampiro se siente triunfador, Kasamatsu es consciente de su actuar, de sus gestos hacia él y no se ha mostrado incómodo de una manera negativa o intimidado de forma alguna. Se sonroja, finge que nada ha pasado y se deja hacer. Kasamatsu es una ternura, muy a su manera, claro está.

Kasamatsu termina ganando todos los _rounds_ y Hayakawa pide la revancha, quitándole dos turnos a Moriyama, que se resigna a verlos sentado en el sillón, tras ellos.

Entonces Hayakawa mira hacia la puerta de entrada e inspira con fuerza, Moriyama lo nota y en la pantalla Kasamatsu aparece como el ganador antes de tiempo gracias a la distracción del neófito.

—¡Oh no! ¡Senpai! ¡ _Jugwemos_ otra! —Pide el chico al tiempo que la puerta se abre, dejando ver a Nakamura, que parece algo cansado, lo que no es muy normal en él, que se alimenta con regularidad.

—Hola chicos —saluda cerrando la puerta tras él pero no se dispone a quitarse el abrigo o algo—. Hayakawa, nos vamos.

—¿No te quedarás? —Pregunta Kasamatsu.

—No, lo siento. Será para otra ocasión.

A parecer, lo que sea que tuvo que ir a hacer, fue bastante difícil. Hayakawa se levanta y se despide de Kasamatsu, que al parecer no ha notado que el neófito se ha levantado con rapidez y mira a Nakamura de vez en cuando, como un adolescente cuando ve a su amor platónico.

—No olvides el abrigo —le dice el rubio cenizo.

—¡Lo _jiento_! _Suelwo_ olvidarlo —se disculpa el castaño.

Moriyama lo comprende, no siente el frío o el calor con la misma intensidad que los humanos, pero no debe despertar sospechas o llamar la atención, por ello, debe guiarse por el clima y ponerse ropa adecuada.

Nakamura abre la puerta y lo deja salir, para luego despedirse con solo alzar la mano, sin perder de vista a Hayakawa.

Moriyama entrecierra los ojos, algo ha cambiado en la relación de esos dos. Quizás Hayakawa ha caído ante la tentación de Nakamura, que al ser convertido por él, siente el lazo inquebrantable hacia su creador. ¿Lo estará confundiendo con amor? Pero le extraña que Nakamura no se lo hubiese aclarado ya, porque se ve mucho más preocupado y alerta que antes.

Moriyama decide dejar de lado el asunto, no es su problema de todas maneras.

Cuando quedan a solas, Moriyama recoge el libro que descansa en la mesa a un costado del sillón y ve a Kasamatsu levantarse mientras apaga la televisión. Sabe que regresará con su guitarra. Ese se ha convertido en su pequeño momento, donde Kasamatsu toca mientras él se sumerge en la lectura.

El humano no ha tenido más recaídas desde el incidente con Haizaki, al parecer el susto le causó un gran shock. Aun así, a veces tiene crisis propias de la "Fase Intermedia", donde suda frío y tiembla, dolor estomacal producto del estrés, pero nada comparado con la primera fase. Kobori dice que no pueden confiarse y no quiere darlo de alta todavía, aunque los calmantes son menos fuertes y en menos dosis aún queda la "Fase Indefinida".

Moriyama alza la mirada de su libro y observa a Kasamatsu, como sus largos dedos que se deslizan por el cuello de la guitarra, presionando las cuerdas, emitiendo una melodía más movida, enérgica. Se concentra en ello y su semblante cambia, es serio, pero tranquilo, parece disfrutarlo completamente.

El vampiro apenas puede creer que Kasamatsu haya aceptado sus sentimientos, que esté dispuesto a internarlo. Con una leve sonrisa, se desliza por el sillón hasta sentarse en el suelo.

Kasamatsu alza la mirada, pero su semblante no cambia. Sus ojos azules se clavan unos instantes en Moriyama, antes de volver a la guitarra. El vampiro se relame los labios y se inclina, comienza a acercarse. Ahora el humano es consciente de su cercanía y frunce el ceño, pero no deja de tocar. Moriyama sigue con su avance, gateando hasta que su rostro queda frente al de Kasamatsu.

Ya no puede concentrase y detiene sus manos, mirando a Moriyama, aunque su expresión se endurece levemente, alerta. Moriyama se deleita con esa mirada, con la atención de Kasamatsu, con que no se aparte de él.

Sigue avanzando, quitándole la guitarra con suavidad, como si no quisiera asustarlo. Gatea sobre él y éste se va echando hacia atrás con la misma lentitud, manteniendo la misma distancia entre sus bocas un poco más.

Ahí está, el sonrojo violento y Moriyama ya no puede resistirse. Sus bocas se unen al fin, con Moriyama tomando el control desde el inicio. Sus labios se apoderan de los de Kasamatsu, siente su respiración agitarse y se concentra en los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Moriyama siente entre sus labios como el de Kasamatsu se vuelve caliente, como la sangre acude a la piel ante la succión y sabe que debe estar rojo y húmedo.

Cuando se separa, hace sonar su boca con intención, causando aún más vergüenza en el humano, que ya está jadeando.

"Y recién he comenzado…"

Moriyama sonríe ladino y Kasamatsu frunce el ceño, dándole un golpe en el hombro. Pero al final lo deja volver a acercarse y esta vez la lengua del vampiro entra antes de que sus labios se junten por completo. El beso es húmedo, donde la lengua de Moriyama gira en torno a la de Kasamatsu, que frunce el ceño y abre más la boca por inercia. Esa boca es demandante y Kasamatsu se rinde a los escalofríos que recorren su cuerpo ante tal beso.

Siente el peso de Moriyama sobre el suyo y se da cuenta que está completamente recostado, con el vampiro entre sus piernas. Al ser consciente de ello, siente el tirón de su entrepierna al ser levemente frotada por las caderas del otro. Kasamatsu se queja, pero su voz muere dentro de esa boca que le está arrancando hasta el último aliento. Cuando ya no puede más, muerde el labio inferior de Moriyama, que capta el mensaje y alza la cabeza, pero no se quita de su lugar.

—Me gustas —dice mirando sus ojos azules, enormes y brillosos. Lo dice porque lo siente y porque también quiere que Kasamatsu sea consciente de ello, que la idea se le haga natural.

—I-idiota —jadea el humano, apretando los dientes y dándole otro golpe en el hombro, sin mucha fuerza, preso de la vergüenza.

Kasamatsu no puede adecuarse a la idea, a pesar de que han pasado más de dos semanas desde que Moriyama se confesara, es por el simple hecho de que apenas es consciente de sus propios sentimientos, de que Moriyama lo ha conquistado a lo largo de todo aquel proceso. Porque Moriyama suele ser frío en algunos aspectos. Hace y toma lo que quiere, no tiene problemas con eso. Con defender lo que le conviene o a sus seres queridos, pero nada más. En cambio, ha tenido paciencia y completa dedicación con él, con toda esa crisis.

Moriyama lo ha salvado de ese demonio, ha estado a su lado siempre y se siente mal de muchas formas, por no haberlo tomado en cuenta antes, por no haber apreciado todo aquello cuando realmente tuvo que hacerlo.

Alza el rostro y le da un casto beso sobre los labios, fugaz. Y luego se mueve para que Moriyama lo deje ir. Aún quiere sacar esos acordes.

 **. . .**

Kasamatsu alza una ceja y mira desde Hayakawa, hacia Nakamura.

—¡Vamos, _Jenpai_! ¡Te _was_ a divertir un _mongtón_! —Exclama Hayakawa, intentando darle ánimos para que acepte aquella invitación.

—No creo que sea buena idea salir a bailar entre Vampiros, Hombres Lobo, Demonios, Cazadores y ¿un Dios Griego? —Pregunta al mirar a Moriyama.

—Semidiós, Teppei es el hijo de Heracles y una humana, nieto de Zeus —le aclara el vampiro con un asentimiento.

—Esto de las criaturas fantásticas me tiene un poco cabreado…

—¡Por favor! _Naghamura_ al fin ha aceptado _jalir_ a _diwertirse_ , hace mucho que no _hagwo_ algo como antes —dice Hayakawa con la voz suave, por primera vez.

Kasamatsu frunce el ceño, sabe a qué se refiere el neófito con aquello. Hayakawa no ha sido dejado ni a sol ni a sombra desde que fue convertido y es tan joven, que no pudo vivir todas las experiencias propias de un adolescente.

Entonces Moriyama suelta una risita y Kasamatsu nota la mirada de Nakamura sobre él ante ello. Presiente que algo sucede, hay algo que Moriyama sabe y que Nakamura no quiere revelar.

—Kasamatsu, será bueno para ti también. Sabrán que estás entre vampiros y Haizaki no volverá a molestarte —agrega Moriyama, ignorando la mirada del vampiro.

—Por estar enredado con vampiros es que me metí en tal embrollo —rebate le humano frunciendo aún más el ceño, pero al ver el rostro abatido del pobre Hayakawa, rueda los ojos y se cruza de brazos—. De acuerdo, vamos. Pero si alguno de ustedes hace alguna idiotez los rosearé con agua bendita a todos.

No era un chiste, por ello, Kasamatsu no ríe con los demás.

Ahí están, en la pista de baile del bar, que abre esa sección los fines de semana, donde la clientela aumenta y más humanos frecuentan el lugar.

Kasamatsu mira de un lado a otro, no muy confiado, porque él no es bueno bailando y porque Moriyama lo mira realmente divertido. Lo peor es que Hayakawa no deja de ir a buscar diversos tragos para beber, pero el neófito parece no comprender que él no puede emborracharse y prueba y prueba tragos, asombrado por su "resistencia".

—No sé para qué sigues —suelta Kasamatsu, pegando su boca al oído de Hayakawa cuando le trae el octavo vaso de la noche—. Ni siquiera sientes el mismo sabor.

Kasamatsu sabe que para los vampiros las bebidas son insípidas. Excepto el alcohol en sí mismo, del cual sienten el regusto, pero nada es igual que la sangre. Entonces Kasamatsu gira su rostro hacia Moriyama, que se empina una botella oscura, que solo tiene trazado "Black Blood" con letras rojas y como hechas a mano. Jamás ha oído de esa marca.

Lo peor es que el aura sobrenatural le está afectando. El poder, los instintos, todo mezclado en un ambiente pequeño tiene ciertos efectos en los humanos y su cuerpo parece moverse al ritmo de la música como si de una serpiente se tratara, atrapada por los bombeos del sonido. Frunce el ceño, las luces parecen refulgir bajo sus párpados y de pronto el rostro de Moriyama está justo frente al suyo.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué estas bebiendo? —Kasamatsu evade con otra pregunta, porque es obvio que no está bien.

Moriyama sonríe y sus dientes resaltan bajo las luces de colores que se pasean por la pista de forma intermitente. Se ve guapo, pero temible, como si la oscuridad sacara a relucir ese lado despiadado de su ser. Kasamatsu traga con fuerza, porque se siente levemente intimidado y atraído el mismo tiempo, es extraño. Entonces es consciente del olor metálico en el aliento del vampiro.

—Sangre…

Moriyama asiente y se pega más al cuerpo de Kasamatsu, que alza el rostro para oler el perfume que despide el vampiro. Se siente algo mareado y ver sangre embotellada no ayuda con ello.

—A Riko se le ocurrió esta mezcla de sangre y alcohol, que aunque no nos emborracha, nos relaja bastante —explica Moriyama pegando la boca en su oído.

Kasamatsu se siente extraño, hace mucho tiempo que no asiste a este tipo de lugares y el aura cargado de energía sobrenatural, más el calor y la música retumbando a su alrededor, parece que su cuerpo lo está resintiendo bastante.

El lugar está oscuro y las tenues luces encienden el ambiente. La música es buenísima y se alterna entre canciones más lentas y otras demasiado movidas. La que comienza es un poco más sensual. El humano traga con fuerza, siente como ese mundo sobrenatural lo está absorbiendo y estimulando.

Gira su rostro hacia la pista y ve a dos chicas bailando alrededor de un hombre alto, sus ojos refulgen de color rojo y lo ve abrir la boca para morder a una, que sonríe mientras sus caderas se pegan y el frote es mucho más explícito. La otra chica lame la espalda de aquel hombre y sus colmillos le rozan la piel.

Kasamatsu frunce el ceño y se da cuenta de que Moriyama está bailando a su lado, se está moviendo contra su cuerpo con destreza, al ritmo de la incitante canción hasta que llegan a la pista de baile. Se deja hacer, siendo girado y quedando frente a dos hombres, que se besan como si no hubiera un mañana. Cuando uno de ellos alza la mano, un trisquel reluce de color rojo, parecido al que él tiene en la palma de su mano, pero este está en el dorso. Es un humano, y el que lame su piel con hambruna es un demonio.

El humano se siente mareado, extraño, pero no fuera de lugar, es como si esos seres lo llamaran a entrar en su mundo, a enredarse hasta no poder salir. Kasamatsu siente la boca de Moriyama deslizarse desde su hombro hasta su oreja, lamiendo justo atrás. Gira el rostro por inercia y siente la mirada de una mujer, parece bailar con todos y con nadie, pero lo mira fijamente mientras se mueve.

Siente las manos de Moriyama deslizarse por su torso, tocando hasta detenerse en sus caderas, donde presiona y lo apega más a su cuerpo. Kasamatsu puede sentir a Moriyama por completo, sus caderas haciendo que se muevan las propias, la erección creciendo bajo sus jeans, pegado contra su trasero.

Oh, mierda.

La chica comienza a tocarse, metiendo una mano entre sus piernas, sobre el vestido y la otra acariciando un pecho. No deja de moverse y una sonrisa adorna sus rojos labios. Se toca mientras mira a Kasamatsu y Moriyama bailar.

Kasamatsu siente vergüenza, pero el calor del que su cuerpo es presa es mucho más fuerte. Es fuego, puro fuego que se desliza bajo su piel. Apenas puede soportarlo y permite que Moriyama se restriegue contra él al ritmo de la maldita canción.

—Kasamatsu —lo llama Moriyama, su voz ronca pegada a su oído—. Está manipulando tu mente… te está desinhibiendo.

El azabache frunce el ceño ante esas palabras y cuando sus ojos se posan de nuevo en la chica, ella sonríe mostrando sus colmillos. Ha olvidado que los Vampiros tienen ese poder. La vampira no deja de tocarse, su mano se mueve de forma circular sobre su sexo mientras sus caderas se mueven al ritmo de la música. Kasamatsu siente otro remezón de calor, de necesidad, quiere ser tocado.

Alza las manos y se aferra al cuello de Moriyama, que desliza la lengua por su cuello de forma sugerente. No puede contener el impulso de pegar más su trasero contra Moriyama en la búsqueda de saciar ese deseo.

El rostro de la vampira se contorsiona por el placer y Kasamatsu siente que no podrá sopórtalo más tampoco, ¡pero aún no lo han tocado!

—No —Moriyama ruge contra su cuello y lo gira de golpe. Kasamatsu frunce el ceño mientras lo mira extrañado y perdido—. Si vas a correrte, será por mí.

El humano traga con fuerza y sus ojos se pierden en los oscuros de Moriyama. Su semblante es serio, se ve enojado y Kasamatsu siente un poco de temor, perdido. Entonces siente que su mente es un torbellino de calor que se enfría de golpe. Como si una neblina se difuminara dentro de su cabeza y la realidad le golpeara de pronto.

Por fin se da cuenta de que esa vampira estaba dentro de su mente como neblina, provocándolo, traspasándole parte de su deseo y placer.

—Yo… —Kasamatsu frunce el ceño, está aturdido pero aún puede controlarse y no quiere dar semejante espectáculo. Para cuando gira el rostro, la chica se está perdiendo entre la gente—. Eso fue extraño.

—¿Quieres regresar al departamento?

Kasamatsu asiente y Moriyama lo guía por entre la gente para salir de allí. Salen del bar y el aire frío le golpea en la cara, el humano siente que es peor para su condición e intenta enfocar mejor.

—¿Dónde está Hayakawa?

—El en baño —responde Moriyama guiándolo al auto.

—¿Y Nakamura?

—En el baño. —El vampiro rodea el auto y se sube para encenderlo, pero Kasamatsu frunce el ceño ante la sonrisa juguetona del vampiro—. Y en el mismo cubículo.

Kasamatsu tarda unos instantes en procesar, y mientras las luces de la calle pasan junto a la ventana, lo comprende. Se deja caer en el asiento con un suspiro.

—Nakamura es muy injusto —suelta de golpe, con la voz pastosa por el abatimiento.

—¿No fuiste tú quien le dijo que tenía que tomar la responsabilidad?

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

Moriyama gira el rostro unos instantes, pero la sonrisa juguetona sigue bailando entre sus labios. Sabe a qué se refiere Kasamatsu. Nakamura no tan solo convirtió a Hayakawa, lo asesinó y al parecer también ha desarrollado sentimientos por el neófito. Pero esos asuntos no son de su incumbencia, van mucho más allá de Kasamatsu y de él.

—Bueno, entonces tú también deberías hacerte responsable, Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu gira el rostro con extrañeza, tratando de no marearse aún más con los movimientos de auto.

—Ese baile fue demasiado, ¿cómo planeas calmar esto? —dice Moriyama y Kasamatsu sigue el gesto con la mirada, notando la erección del vampiro bajo el pantalón.

—¡No fue mi culpa! —Exclama con el sonrojo siendo aún más potente sobre su piel.

Moriyama clava sus ojos en él un momento, con una sonrisa incluso más seductora y Kasamatsu siente el apretón en la zona bajo su ombligo. Maldita sea, él también está caliente.

Decide girar el rostro y clavar la mirada en la ventana.

Aunque se ha hecho el desentendido con todo lo que ha sucedido en el bar, le da vergüenza y los resquicios de energías del bar ya están relajando su sistema. Kasamatsu entra al departamento y camina hacia la cocina para beber un enorme vaso de agua fría. Mierda, está mareado y cansado.

Pero cuando cruza el pasillo para ir hacia el dormitorio, Moriyama lo jala hasta que sus cuerpos chocan. Kasamatsu siente la dureza de ese cuerpo y el momento exacto cuando lo gira y comienza a guiarlo hacia el sillón.

—Moriyama…

—Bésame, Kasamatsu —suelta el vampiro, con la mirada del más puro anhelo.

Siente el retorcijón de nervios, no sabe si es por el aura de antes o son las sensaciones que el vampiro despierta en él. Kasamatsu se deja aprisionar, porque durante todo el apabullo de placer y deseo que sintió en el bar, a pesar de ser influenciados por esa vampira, también eran suyos: la necesidad, el querer besarlo le cosquilleaba en los labios.

Kasamatsu alza las manos para tomar su rostro y lo acerca lo suficiente, es consciente de lo que pasa a pesar de estar un poco aturdido aún, pero deja que Moriyama sea el que cierre la distancia.

Así lo hace, Moriyama lo besa profundo desde el principio, abriendo la boca y deslizando la lengua entre sus labios, por sobre la del otro. Se siente suave y el regusto dulce del jugo de frutas en Kasamatsu es sentido por su boca.

Kasamatsu responde al beso, trata de concentrarse para llevarle el ritmo y succiona esa lengua. Muerde sus labios y vuelve a chupar. Le gusta la forma en que se siente con Moriyama, como el vampiro se comporta con él en ese aspecto. Es apasionado, pero dulce, se va intensificando cuando lo hace sentir cómodo. Es amor, deseo, todo mezclado y bullendo a momentos.

El humano se siente abrumado, pero quiere recibir todo aquello.

Se deja caer al sillón cuando es empujado por Moriyama, que se quita la playera de color negro, lanzándola a un lado. De pronto todo es calor, todo se desata y los movimientos son impulsados por el deseo puro.

Kasamatsu se desata el cinturón de sus jeans mientras esa mano fría desliza su playera hacia arriba, dejando ver su abdomen. Su torso bien formado, duro, aun así su cintura es estrecha y el vampiro delinea la curva hasta llegar arriba, donde acaricia una tetilla, sintiendo como se endurece entre sus dedos.

El chico se arquea por reflejo, sintiendo el escalofrío deslizarse por su columna vertebral. Cuando por fin sus jeans quedan sueltos, se detiene levemente, cohibido por su acción. Pero Moriyama nota esto y sonríe de medio lado, llevando las manos hacia el borde de su ropa interior y jalando, desnudando así sus piernas.

Kasamatsu desliza su mano sobre el duro pene, que rebota sobre su abdomen y Moriyama no se puede sentir más excitado por esa acción, sacando su propia ropa mientras se acomoda entre las piernas del azabache.

—Ábrelas más, Kasamatsu —jadea sin poder quitar la vista de sus erecciones y junta ambas, atrapándolas con ambas manos para comenzar a deslizar la palma de arriba hacia abajo.

El humano siente en contraste, la piel del vampiro es fría, como si lo refrescara, porque su miembro está ardiendo y palpitando entre sus manos.

—¡Mn! Moriyama… —Se queja cuando desliza el pulgar sobre la punta de su sexo.

No sabe qué hacer, se aferra a los brazos del vampiro y entierra las uñas, porque ese hombre no tiene piedad y mueve las manos de arriba abajo con lentitud, pero apretando, buscando acostumbrarlo antes de subir el ritmo.

Abre los ojos y ve los de Moriyama, oscurecidos, que pronto se topan con los suyos, y en ese instante, se inclina para besarlo. Suave, tomando sus labios, succionando y moviendo el rostro para encajar mejor. Es un contraste extraño, porque el movimiento de sus manos ha aumentado de ritmo, apretando mientras se desliza.

Se siente bien, la combinación de todo: la temperatura fría, que retrasa su eyaculación, el roce de sus manos, la forma en que lo besa. Puede sentirlo por completo.

Quita sus manos de los brazos de Moriyama, donde ha estado aferrándose, y las baja para apoyar una sobre su mano y la otra en las cabezas de sus penes, justo en la punta, donde acaricia por los bordes y frota justo en el agujero que gotea líquido pre seminal.

Moriyama cierra un ojo mientras aprieta los dientes cuando el latigazo de placer le recorre hasta la punta de los dedos. Puede sentir el corazón de Kasamatsu latir desbocado y su aroma se hace incluso más espeso, más perceptible. Está temblando bajo su cuerpo y esas piernas, a los costados de sus caderas, también.

Aumenta el ritmo y sus manos chocan contras las de Kasamatsu, que sigue frotando aquella zona tan sensible.

—Me voy a correr… espera…

Moriyama se alza, tomando las caderas de Kasamatsu para que las levante y sus erecciones queden alineadas. Así puede verlo por completo, a su merced. Lo ve llevarse las manos a la cabeza para aferrarse a los cojines del sillón, porque aquella postura no le permite bajar las manos.

—Córrete para mí, vamos —lo llama Moriyama, aferrando ahora solo con una mano y deslizando la otra por el abdomen de Kasamatsu, que se contrae cuando siente el orgasmo venir.

Kasamatsu lo siente, esa bola caliente justo bajo su vientre, se expande y explota, provocando que se arquee contra el sillón mientras su voz suelta un gruñido alto, un jadeo prueba del placer desatado.

Entonces lo siente sobre su abdomen, el calor húmedo del semen desperdigado sobre su piel, es mucho. Moriyama también se corre y bastante. Alza sus ojos azules hacia él, está sentado, aún entre sus piernas, y su pecho sube y baja en búsqueda del aire que le fue arrancado en el orgasmo. Se ve hermoso, Moriyama es una criatura bellísima.

No puede evitar sonrojarse cuando tiene ese pensamiento, mientras sigue allí casi desnudo, con el semen regado por su piel.

Moriyama se mueve y toma su playera, la que antes se había quitado, para comenzar a limpiar el torso de Kasamatsu con suavidad. Lo hace con cuidado, como si no quisiera perturbar su paz, como si en cualquier momento el humano pudiera salir corriendo.

¿Cómo puede explicarle que no lo hará? Kasamatsu no tiene la más mínima intención de correr, porque se siente bien a su lado, tener ese apoyo, saber que el vampiro estará con él pase lo que pase. Como también le gusta la forma en que lo trata, no es muy diferente de antes, pero ahora la connotación es distinta y Kasamatsu por fin es consciente del actuar.

Kasamatsu se alza cuando Moriyama se inclina más, y le da un casto beso en la frente. Contrasta con lo recién ocurrido, pero es su forma de calmarlo, de decirle que quiere seguir adelante e intentarlo.

—Venga, me quedaré dormido en cualquier momento —susurra el humano con los párpados a medio cerrar.

El aura de ese bar, la manipulación mental y el orgasmo recién sufrido, todo lo tiene al borde del colapso. Moriyama asiente y se quita de en medio, dejando que se ponga la ropa interior y lo sigue hacia el dormitorio.

 **. . .**

Kasamatsu se remueve y gira el rostro, todo está oscuro y siente un brazo descansando en su estómago. Toma el celular de la mesita de noche y el reloj marca las nueve de la noche. Ha dormido casi diez horas seguidas y su estómago suena reclamando aquello.

Se levanta iluminando con el celular y sale del cuarto rumbo a la cocina, cuando ve en el pasillo un sobre de color blanco. Le parece extraño, a Moriyama no suele llegarle correo. Lo recoge y se da cuenta de que es para él, su nombre está escrito con letras cursivas y se lo ha enviado Kise.


	7. VII

**VII**

La multitud vitorea alegre mientras la música se hace oír, acompañados del sonido de las botellas de champagne al explotar. Todo el ambiente es un poco salvaje, se siente esa vibra animal y potente, propias de Hombres Lobo. Es algo totalmente nuevo para Kasamatsu, que rodeado de vampiros siempre estuvo acostumbrado a ese lado más "oscuro" y sutil, ahora siente todo a su alrededor lleno de una potente energía. Es difícil de explicar.

Entonces lo ve, Kise camina junto a Aomine por en medio de la gente que les aplaude felices por ellos. El rubio se ve precioso, con la luz de la luna bañando sus cabellos rubios, pero no es solo su belleza innata, sino la felicidad que irradia.

Kasamatsu es consciente de algo en ese preciso instante: se siente feliz por él. Porque ya no está ese sentimiento de pérdida de antes, sino que el de alegría, una extraña y genuina alegría. Sí, Kasamatsu ya no está enamorado de Kise, aunque duele de cierta forma darse cuenta de ello, también se siente aliviado. Ahora está con Moriyama y no puede estar más seguro de que es lo que quiere.

Por fin se siente libre y, de alguna forma, satisfecho también, por ver a Kise feliz junto a la persona que ama.

Kasamatsu avanza hacia Kise, sintiendo la presencia de Moriyama a su lado y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, está completamente en calma.

— Felicidades, Kise —dice cuando se detiene frente a ellos, sonriendo suave, la efusividad no era propia de él, de todos modos.

—Gracias, Senpai. Por todo —contesta Kise cuando lo abraza fuerte, transmitiéndole lo mucho que lo quiere y que a pesar de todo sigue siendo un amigo importante para él. Su mejor amigo.

Kasamatsu abre mucho los ojos, el gesto lo ha tomado desprevenido, pero corresponde con la misma fuerza de agarre. Porque quiere que sepa que está feliz por él y que siempre querrá lo mejor.

Cuando se separan, todo se siente en paz, como si las cosas por fin encajaran. Ambos tienen mucho que agradecer el uno del otro.

Kasamatsu alza la mirada hacia Moriyama, que asiente con una media sonrisa. Se giran para dejar que los demás saluden a los recién casados mientras ellos caminan hacia Kobori, que conversa animadamente con una chica bastante bonita.

—Mira eso —susurra Moriyama cerca de su oído, sonriendo cuando se separa.

—¿Qué?

—Comúnmente los Lobos no se llevan bien con los Vampiros, riñas familiares de nuestro inicio —explica Moriyama con una media sonrisa—. Pero parece que no se requiere de mucho esfuerzo para que se lleven bien.

—¿Riñas familiares? Ahora que lo pienso, no sé nada de su procedencia —suelta Kasamatsu frunciendo el ceño. Siempre ha dado por sentada su existencia, jamás hizo muchas preguntas con la intención de no inmiscuirse más de lo necesario, pero ya es demasiado tarde, ¿no? Ahora podrá saciar su curiosidad.

Se detienen cerca de su amigo y la loba mientras Moriyama toma dos copas y le ofrece una a Kasamatsu.

—En el inicio de los tiempos había un Rey que estaba profundamente enamorado de su esposa, pero eran tiempos de guerra y el Rey tuvo que ausentarse varios días para ir al reino cercano y unir fuerzas. Fue cuando un demonio se enamoró de la Reina. La sedujo con su encanto demoniaco y se acostó con ella, dejándola embarazada. La mujer le contó a su esposo, pero el hombre estaba tan enamorado y vio toda la confusión en ella que la perdonó —cuenta Moriyama sonriendo de medio lado, esa historia tiene un tinte muy romántico en el inicio que ya se pierde con el desenlace de aquello.

La Reina estaba embarazada y dio a luz a un niño que heredó las características de su progenitor. ¿Sabías que los demonios puros están representados por animales? Descendientes directos de Ninfas que servían en el Olimpo, los que fueron castigados con formas animales al llegar a la tierra, forma que solo pierden durante la noche de luna llena, donde recupera su cuerpo original. De ellos descienden los demonios que comúnmente nos hemos topado, como Haizaki. Pero la mezcla creó diferentes poderes. En este caso, el demonio estaba representado por un Lobo. Una humana jamás podría dar a luz un demonio, su cuerpo es incompatible, pero pareció ser que el demonio le dio de sus fuerzas de forma indirecta para que el bebé naciera. Quizás ese ser sí la amaba después de todo

Kasamatsu mira a Moriyama con completa atención. La historia es interesante, ¿cuánto de ese mundo aún ignora? Sabe de Vampiros y Hombres Lobo, ¿pero qué pasa con los demonios? ¿Con los Cazadores? Ahora quiere saber todo aquello.

—¿Nunca antes una humana dio a luz un bebé de un Demonio? —Pregunta Kasamatsu con intriga.

—No, porque los Demonios no aman a nadie más que a sí mismos —contesta Moriyama, porque ése es su conocimiento—. Los Reyes tenían otro hijo, y al hermano mayor no le hizo gracia el cuidado que tenían con su nuevo hermano. Los Reyes estaban atentos a él y lo consentían en todo, quizás por miedo a lo desconocido, pero también porque era su hijo y no querían que su naturaleza se descubriera. Su hermano mayor creció odiándolo. Si bien siempre el trono es heredado por el hermano mayor, sus padres estaban dudando de ello, ya que el menor parecía tener ese talento innato propio de su naturaleza sobrenatural y estaban considerando darle la corona a él. Fue allí cuando el hermano mayor decidió asesinarlo. ¿Qué mejor que pactar con el mismísimo Hades para ello?

El trato fue: darle sentidos sobrehumanos, fuerza, velocidad, ¡todo! Y él solo tendría que beber sangre para mantenerse con vida. Tomar la vida de otros para poder mantener la propia. La única restricción, la luz del sol. Porque Hades debía darle una debilidad, nadie podía ser tan poderoso como él.

Al final se desató la pelea, dicen que el castillo quedó en ruinas y que ambos Reyes murieron a manos de sus hijos, presos de la ira. Entonces el hijo menor se detuvo, cediendo el trono y todas las riquezas, porque sus padres ya no estaban y saberse culpable era un dolor demasiado grande. Pero el hijo mayor supo que todos en el reino se habían dado cuenta de su condición, de la condición de ambos… y huyeron, ya no había reino que gobernar.

Moriyama hace una mueca antes de llevarse la copa a los labios y terminarla de un trago, que no siente como quisiera. Solo quiere acompañar a Kasamatsu, que también apura su copa.

—Que oscuro, entonces, ¿se llevan mal por una pelea de hermanos? Que sí puede ser legendaria y todo, pero es infantil. Con el paso de los años ya deberían haberse arreglado —suelta Kasamatsu frunciendo el ceño. Es increíble cómo puede regañar incluso a seres sobrenaturales que ni están allí.

—Sí, bueno —comienza a hablar Moriyama después de reír un poco—, a muchos no les conviene que haya paz entre nosotros. Antiguamente creaban ejércitos de Vampiros y Hombres Lobo para disputar territorios, solo por hacer la guerra. Porque si los ves —explica Moriyama abriendo los brazos, señalando aquello—, no es difícil llevarnos bien. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, este matrimonio se ganará las miradas de muchos seres de alto rango…

—¿Kise está en peligro?

—No lo creo, pero no sé si a todos les haga feliz que ambas razas que se odian desde los inicios se mezclen de esta forma. Ha sucedido, sí, pero nunca de forma tan abierta. Quizás es el inicio de una nueva Era.

Kobori se acerca a la mesa, con una chica tomada de su brazo. Tez morena y cabello negro como la noche, largas piernas, exuda ese aire propio del bosque salvaje.

—Yo me retiro chicos —dice con una sonrisa tímida, mientras que la de la chica sonríe completamente radiante.

—Nosotros también —contesta Kasamatsu levantándose, porque para ser sinceros, él está agotado.

Ambos se levantan y caminan hacia el grupo donde las cabelleras de colores resaltan. Será breve de todos modos, así que Kasamatsu se detiene frente a ellos para despedirse sin sentir mucho la interrupción.

— Oi, Kise, debo irme…

— ¿Tú eres Kasamatsu-san, no? —Escucha tras él luego de sentir una mano en su hombro.

Kasamatsu se gira y lo observa atento, intentando reconocerlo, pero por más que lo intenta no recuerda dónde lo ha visto antes.

— Este… sí, soy yo, mucho gusto. ¿Y tú eres…? —Deja la frase suspendida en el aire.

— Takao. —Se presenta el chico de cabellos negros, sonriendo amplio y dándole un apretón de manos bastante efusivo—. Te vi jugar cuando aún era humano.

— ¿Eras? —Repite Kasamatsu, confundido por aquella explicación.

Kasamatsu ve a un chico alto y de cabellos verdes ponerse al lado de Takao, lo mira serio, pero no alcanza a devolverle la mirada porque Moriyama se detiene a su lado y le habla cerca del oído.

— Es un vampiro recientemente convertido —explica Moriyama y su voz suena extrañamente tensa, medio amenazadora.

— Oh, ya veo —responde Kasamatsu al comprender a qué se refería Takao. Ahora lo recuerda, los humanos pueden ser convertidos.

— Cuando era humano, te vi jugar y quise cambiarme de escuela y ser parte de tu equipo, eres un gran Capitán. Yo era muy bueno jugando básquetbol, ¿sabes? Mi especialidad era el "Ojo de Halcón".

— ¿Oh, eres ese Takao? —Entonces Kasamatsu lo recuerda, aunque no físicamente, sí ha escuchado mucho de él porque en el torneo de invierno lo había visto jugar en el equipo contrario. Los recuerdos vienen raudos a su mente.

Entonces la conversación comienza a fluir sin esfuerzo, Moriyama mira a Kasamatsu que parece realmente entretenido con lo que Takao le cuenta y Midorima está bastante asombrado de que el azabache se comporte de esa manera, tratando al humano con tanto respeto, se nota su verdadera admiración.

—Descuida, Midorima —dice Aomine sonriendo mientras choca con el hombro al de cabellos verdes—. Takao no va a reemplazarte… aunque yo en su lugar lo haría.

—Que ni lo piense —interrumpe Moriyama enarcando una ceja, siguiendo la broma.

Entonces Aomine rompe a reír y palmea las espaldas de ambos, verdaderamente divertido. Es cuando Moriyama gira el rostro y nota la mirada de Kise fija en él, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kise se acerca levemente dejando a Midorima hablando con Aomine.

—Entonces, ¿todo bien?

—Todo bien, Kise —responde Moriyama con una sonrisa sincera.

Kise sabe cuánto ama Moriyama a Kasamatsu y por eso está feliz, porque su mejor amigo está en buenas manos, recibiendo el amor que se merece y él nunca le pudo dar.

Por fin Kasamatsu se acerca a ambos y los mira unos momentos. Cuando Aomine llega al lado de Kise, el humano se da cuenta de que ya está parado junto a Moriyama, por inercia. Ahora está seguro de que las cosas están en orden, su corazón ya no se siente inquieto como antes, se siente bien junto a Moriyama.

—Bueno, felicidades otra vez, chicos —dice Moriyama bajando la cabeza levemente—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí. Gracias por invitarnos, de verdad me hace feliz que Kise esté bien… que ambos estén bien. Sean felices —agrega Kasamatsu alzando la mano y desordenando el sedoso cabello del rubio, como hacía tiempo atrás. Porque Kise siempre va a ser su kouhai.

—¡Kasamatsu-senpai! —Lloriquea Kise abrazando al humano, que se remueve entre sus brazos.

—Bien, bien, dejemos el dramatismo, ¡ya estas casado idiota! ¿Qué los siglos que tienes encima no pueden hacer aparición una vez?

—¡Senpai!

Kasamatsu se gira para comenzar a caminar hacia el auto seguido de Moriyama. Con las manos en los bolsillos alza la cabeza hacia el cielo estrellado, disfrutando del aire fresco.

 **. . .**

Moriyama cierra la puerta del departamento y pone llave, no quiere girarse, Kasamatsu ha venido callado todo el camino y eso lo pone un tanto ansioso.

—Kasamatsu, ¿está todo bien?

—Todo está perfecto, Moriyama —contesta Kasamatsu, mirándolo con sus ojos azules más brillantes que nunca.

El vampiro traga no sabiendo bien cómo reaccionar, y es cuando Kasamatsu extiende las manos hacia él, una clara invitación a sus brazos.

Moriyama camina hacia él y deja caer su abrigo en el camino, sin dejar de mirar al humano, se siente nervioso, no sabe cómo interpretar ese actuar, pero cuando sus cuerpos quedan a escasos centímetros y Kasamatsu toma su rostro con ternura, Moriyama deja salir el aire de golpe, sonriendo al tiempo que Kasamatsu lo besa.

Es un toque profundo y dulce, totalmente ajeno a lo común de Kasamatsu, pero se siente tan real, tan importante, que el vampiro se derrite contra sus labios con un gruñido.

—Creo que… no, estoy seguro de que podría enamorarme de ti, Moriyama. Así que hagamos esto correctamente —dice el azabache quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola caer al piso.

Moriyama siente calor, su frío cuerpo está produciendo esa sensación de bienestar que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera cuando estaba vivo. Alza las manos y quita la camisa metida bajo la cinturilla de sus pantalones, rozando los costados de esa piel blanca con la punta de sus dedos.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque siento que no podré detenerme, Kasamatsu —susurra Moriyama contra su boca, bajando por su cuello a medida que desabotona su camisa, obteniendo un suspiro de gusto por parte del azabache.

Recibe un gruñido en respuesta y el vampiro abre la boca para besarlo con más hambruna, chupando sus labios con fuerza, jalando y mordisqueando. Quiere que su boca luzca roja, dolorida de tantos besos. Quiere que lo sienta de tal manera que jamás podrá olvidarlo.

Así lo guía por el pasillo hasta su cuarto, donde enciende la luz baja con el interruptor mientras lo deja caer sobre la cama.

Moriyama se tiende frente a él con rapidez, ansioso por desnudarlo él mismo, por quitar las prendas de su ropa con profunda devoción. Botón por botón va descubriendo su piel, depositando besos y acariciando con la palma abierta. Siente la piel caliente de Kasamatsu, su pecho subiendo y bajando producto del calor. Quita su camisa y le besa la boca, deslizando los labios por su pecho, bajando por su abdomen y llegando hasta su cadera, donde mordisquea el hueso que sobresale bajo la piel.

El vampiro alza la vista, viendo a Kasamatsu con las manos en el rostro, pero no parece reacio a lo que está haciendo, más bien avergonzado.

—¿Kasamatsu?

—Estoy un poco… nervioso —suelta con la voz ronca, aunque no es autoritaria como de costumbre.

—Relájate, te gustará, lo prometo.

—Lo sé… lo sé…

No es como si Kasamatsu no tuviese experiencias previas, pero es que jamás se ha acostado con un hombre. Se siente totalmente diferente, el dominio, las sensaciones, esas manos grandes y frías que acarician su cuerpo, no tienen nada de delicadas. Aunque son pacientes, no son las de una chica y Kasamatsu se muerde el labio cuando siente el pantalón deslizarse por sus piernas.

Luego siente el calor, la humedad del aliento de Moriyama sobre la tela de su ropa interior. Podría correrse solo con eso.

Moriyama desliza la palma por toda la extensión, acariciando profundo, sintiendo ese miembro endurecerse con cada frote. Abre la boca y la desliza sobre el bóxer, soplando para generar calor. Escucha a Kasamatsu quejarse de placer e impaciencia y Moriyama sonríe al lograr su cometido, incitarlo tanto que anhelará lo que sigue.

Quita la ropa interior por fin y el pene es liberado, tan duro que cae pesado contra el abdomen de Kasamatsu, que suspira de alivio para luego soltar un jadeo cuando la boca de Moriyama lo toma, deslizando los labios desde la punta hasta la base, de una sola vez.

—Mierda —gruñe Kasamatsu cubriéndose los ojos con los antebrazos.

Moriyama lo deja, para que así se enfoque en el placer. Cuando sube su boca, suelta su miembro con un sonido vulgar y bombea con la mano mientras Kasamatsu comienza a temblar. Moriyama no le da tregua, deslizando la lengua por la punta, justo sobre su agujero. El golpe de placer es tan violento que el humano suelta un jadeo ahogado.

Así lo quiere, derritiéndose entre su boca. El vampiro ladea el rostro para que la cabeza del pene choque contra su mejilla, luego chupa mientras lo mete y saca de su boca.

—Me voy a correr… —jadea el humano, pero es en el punto exacto en que Moriyama aprieta la base de su pene con fuerza medida, deteniendo el orgasmo—. ¡Ah! ¿Moriyama?

—Aún no, Kasamatsu. Dije que haría que lo disfrutaras.

Kasamatsu intenta mantener la cabeza alzada para mirarlo, pero el orgasmo interrumpido y su piel sensible no le facilitan las cosas, y se deja caer de nuevo.

—Kasamatsu, necesito que te relajes, ¿está bien?

—Mn —Kasamatsu sabe de qué está hablando y aunque le da demasiada vergüenza como para hablar de ello, no se va a arrepentir ahora.

Siente un dedo húmedo comenzar a juguetear con su entrada, se muerde los labios y se contrae por reflejo, pero cuando esa boca comienza a chupar su miembro de nuevo, el toqueteo en su entrada se hace placentero, incitante.

Con el paso de los minutos, comienza a desear que ese dedo se adentre, es extraño, pero el placer se siente tan bien que se abandona a lo que su cuerpo quiere. Comienza a mover las caderas, abriendo más las piernas sin darse cuenta y es cuando el dígito se adentra y sale una sola vez, repitiendo la acción.

Se siente muy bien y Kasamatsu ya no se cubre de vergüenza, sino de lo abrumador que es todo.

—¿Te gusta, Kasamatsu?

—No preguntes, idiota —responde Kasamatsu con la voz ronca.

Moriyama sonríe y aumenta el ritmo de su boca y su dedo dentro de Kasamatsu. Así juega, un interludio donde lleva a Kasamatsu a la cima, pero interrumpe su orgasmo para añadir otro dedo. Así llega a tres y Kasamatsu jadea exhausto, con los brazos lánguidos a cada lado de la cama.

—Moriyama, ya basta —pero su voz no suena autoritaria, sino que de súplica.

El vampiro sonríe y se relame los labios, la boca húmeda por su saliva. Gatea sobre el cuerpo del humano y aprovecha de alzar una pierna sobre su cadera.

—Parece que abusaste de ese don mental tuyo para aumentar el placer.

—No lo he usado —dice Moriyama todo dientes y orgullo—. Te sientes así meramente por mí, nada de poderes vampíricos metales.

Entonces Moriyama lo besa, metiendo la lengua dentro y frotándose contra su paladar, sintiendo como Kasamatsu se retuerce, tan sensible que cada caricia lo hace suspirar. Moriyama se bebe cada gemido y quiere muchos más.

Kasamatsu siente el duro miembro de Moriyama frotarse contra su cadera, ayudado por el líquido pre seminal. No quiere decirlo, así que alza la otra pierna y la envuelve a las caderas del vampiro y responde el beso con más intensidad, reflejo de su invitación.

—Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo —susurra Moriyama con los ojos negros. Kasamatsu sabe que se está conteniendo y lo agradece, le confirma que todo lo que siente Moriyama es real y le corresponde, por primera vez Kasamatsu quiere tomarlo todo.

Alza las caderas y siente a Moriyama deslizar la mano entre ellos y lo próximo que siente es algo caliente empujando dentro de él. Respira profundo y se relaja, sintiendo el pene entrando con facilidad, lo cual el asombra. Entonces siente que Moriyama empuja con más fuerza y la molestia se hace presente. Claro, no puede comparar esos dedos con la longitud de su miembro entrando.

Entonces se pone nervioso y se muerde los labios. Alzando la mirada hacia el azabache.

—Kasamatsu… —jadea el vampiro y el chico podría derretirse en ese momento. Jamás ha visto nada igual.

Moriyama tiene el ceño fruncido y una gota de sudor cae por el puente de su nariz, nunca había visto al vampiro de esa forma, nunca lo vio tan humano. Ese era el reflejo del esfuerzo que Moriyama está haciendo por no dañarlo.

—Si te volteas entrará más fácil —dice Moriyama lamiéndose los labios.

—No —responde Kasamatsu, alzando los brazos y aferrándose a su cuello, acariciando su rostro con los pulgares—. Así está bien, no soy de cristal, Moriyama, lo soportaré.

—Quieres verme, ¿no? También eres un pervertido —suelta Moriyama con una sonrisa ladina.

Kasamatsu frunce el ceño e intenta algo diferente, sacando la lengua y deslizándola por su mentón, lo que provoca que Moriyama se estremezca entre sus brazos. Kasamatsu le brinda una sonrisa ladina, satisfecho con el resultado de aquella acción. Se siente poderoso, se siente amado. Es un momento que jamás creyó iba a sentir, porque Kasamatsu es de los que no creen en cuentos de hadas, y aunque ha estado rodeado de criaturas fantásticas, su lógica en cuanto a la vida siempre ha sido la misma.

Estuvo enamorado de Kise a pesar de ser un hombre, a pesar de saber que era un vampiro y lo vio morder a uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Pero también supo que jamás sería correspondido, que Kise jamás lo amaría. No por eso se echó a morir o sus sentimientos cambiaron, lo hicieron por otro motivo. Por Moriyama. Porque el vampiro lo ha conquistado, porque Kasamatsu acaba de atravesar el momento más difícil de su vida y el que ha estado ahí ha sido él.

Se ha convertido en un adicto, prácticamente, y a pesar de que mostró su lado más débil, Moriyama siguió junto a él. Kasamatsu no podría decir que lo ama, pero sí que está empezando a hacerlo. No es simple deseo ni apoyo, son sensaciones, como cuando las manos suaves del vampiro se deslizan por su piel provocando que se erice su vello o cuando sonríe coqueto, pero no le queda. Todas esas cosas le gustan.

Cuando siente al vampiro comenzar a moverse su mente se tambalea, perdido entre los pensamientos y el dolor. Duele, duele mucho, pero ha soportado cosas perores. Kasamatsu se da cuenta de que en cierto punto los latigazos de placer mitigan el dolor, y es extraño y le gusta.

Kasamatsu quiere gemir, como burbujas atoradas en su garganta, pero la vergüenza lo hace morder el hombro de Moriyama, que sisea contra su oreja y eso lo hace temblar.

Puede sentir toda esa longitud al entrar y salir, no quiere que se detenga, quiere sentirlo así, unidos, quiere sentir que al menos algo le pertenece, que ha vuelto a tomar el control de su vida.

—Kasamatsu… —jadea Moriyama tomando el pene inhiesto del humano para comenzar a masajearlo.

El placer aumenta y Kasamatsu olvida el dolor a ratos. Se queja quedo, pero no mentirá, lo está disfrutando.

—Puedo hacer que olvides el dolor.

—No, Moriyama, haremos esto correctamente —dice Kasamatsu con la voz jadeante, ronca.

Moriyama se sienta y Kasamatsu siente el frío aire contra su pecho, entonces el vampiro toma sus caderas y las alza a la altura de su pelvis. Duele, duele mucho más porque se ha estrechado por la posición, pero antes de que Kasamatsu pueda decir cualquier cosa, Moriyama arremete contra su pelvis, un movimiento seco que le quita el aliento.

—Mierda.

Moriyama sonríe al ver a Kasamatsu con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. En ese ángulo es más fácil rozar su próstata, eso es lo que ha sentido, el roce contra su punto dulce.

El vampiro se muerde los labios mientras sigue moviéndose a un ritmo continuo, entrando y saliendo en toda su longitud. Kasamatsu comienza a gemir y Moriyama se quiere derretir contra su cuerpo, morderlo hasta probar su sangre. Lo quiere contra su paladar, pero se resiste, porque el momento es maravilloso y quiere que para el humano también lo sea.

Sus ojos se encuentran y Moriyama se muerde el labio inferior, sabiendo que el límite se aproxima para ambos. Sigue moviéndose en ese ángulo y Kasamatsu se masturba al mismo ritmo. Moriyama abre la boca y gime alto, sintiendo al humando estrecharse al momento del orgasmo. Un momento sublime donde se miran por un rato.

—Te ves hermoso —jadea Moriyama, soltando sus caderas y deslizándose sobre el cuerpo de Kasamatsu.

Piel blanca bañada en sudor, semen salpicado sobre su abdomen, está jadeando, rojo hasta las orejas por el esfuerzo. Aún tiembla producto del orgasmo.

—Idiota —responde Kasamatsu antes de que Moriyama se funda contra sus labios y lo bese. Chupa hasta dejarlos hinchados otra vez, cosquilleando, demostrándole lo feliz que está.

Después de la ducha Kasamatsu cae rendido, cerrando los ojos para dormir. Por primera vez se siente… bien. Ha cerrado una etapa y comenzado otra. Por fin su vida recupera parte de su normalidad y su corazón está sanando. También se siente feliz. Completo.


	8. VIII

**VIII**

Kasamatsu se detiene frente a la ventana del living, es enorme y los rayos del sol se filtran a través del vidrio. La gente se mueve en la calle, de un lado a otro, ajenos a todo lo que no sea de su incumbencia. Quizás es ése el motivo por el cual el mundo de estas criaturas fantásticas sigue en las sombras.

El humano inhala con fuerza cuando abre la ventana y el aire fresco le golpea la nariz. Entonces tiene la sensación de añoranza, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no sale de aquel departamento? Algo más de dos semanas, cuando asistió a la ceremonia de emparejamiento de Kise y Aomine.

Por fin es consciente de cuanto extraña el sol, el viento sobre su piel. La luz. Ha estado sumido en la oscuridad propia del hábito de un vampiro, el que ahora es su pareja. Lo están intentando y la verdad es que no ha habido mayor esfuerzo con ello, pero su cuerpo humano añora esas simples cosas, como el Sol.

—Qué ironía —suelta Kasamatsu con una risa nasal.

El cazador enamorado de la presa. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes de los sentimientos de Moriyama? Lo más extraño es que se ha dejado llevar por completo, sumido en sentimientos que nacieron cuando Kasamatsu más lo necesitó.

Si tan solo se hubiese dado cuenta antes, quizás no habría pasado por tanto.

No, Kasamatsu es un convencido de que las cosas pasan por algo y si otras hubiesen sido las circunstancias, quizás jamás se hubiese dado cuenta de cuanto lo ama Moriyama, con hechos. Siempre pendiente y preocupado, a pesar de haber visto su lado más vulnerable, permanece a su lado.

Kasamatsu da un suspiro cuando el atardecer comienza a llevarse los últimos rayos de sol y el calor es reemplazado por la frescura del inicio de la noche.

—¿Kasamatsu? —lo llama Moriyama desperezándose, la noche ya ha cubierto el cielo de la ciudad.

—Buenas noches.

El vampiro se sienta a un lado de Kasamatsu, que mira un partido de la NBA en el plasma del living. Entonces lo nota pensativo, con sus ojos mirando el partido, pero sabe que su mente está en otra parte.

—¿Pasa algo? —Pregunta Moriyama, cruzándose de piernas sobre el sillón.

Kasamatsu compone una mueca y apaga la televisión, dejando el control remoto sobre la mesita de centro antes de mirar al vampiro.

—Necesito algo de sol, Moriyama. Necesito salir durante el día —dice con la voz ronca y Moriyama sabe que el asunto no es si necesita o no algo de luz, sino _otra cosa_.

—Tienes razón, estás muy pálido— contesta con una sonrisa suave, pero Kasamatsu lo mira muy serio—. Esto no es un confinamiento, Kasamatsu. Si quieres salir, solo hazlo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Por supuesto —dice Moriyama, adoptando un semblante más serio—. Creo que por fin vuelves a ser tú. También creo que no harías algo que te ponga en riesgo, si tú crees que estás listo para recuperar tu vida e independencia, es porque así es.

Kasamatsu lo queda viendo con la boca medio abierta, pero la cierra al no saber que decir. No sabe cómo tomarse esas palabras exactamente. Porque hablar de su estado de abstinencia es algo que aún cala en su mente, un recuero que lo avergüenza y duele. Reciente, latente.

Al notar el debate en la mente de Kasamatsu, Moriyama se inclina poniendo una mano en su hombro, porque aunque quiere abrazarlo mientras le habla, sabe que el humano odia esas demostraciones de debilidad en momentos como este.

—Sé que Kobori no te ha dado el alta y es mejor seguir con el tratamiento hasta el final, pero toma esto como una prueba personal. Sabrás por ti mismo si puedes controlar esto.

—Tienes razón —suelta el humano sonriendo de medio lado—. Mañana iré a mi departamento y después pasaré al parque.

—Y la próxima semana puedes viajar a ver a tus padres —sugiere Moriyama con una sonrisa radiante—. Bien, entonces hoy saldré a alimentarme y tú podrías dormir para salir por la mañana.

—Está bien.

Moriyama se levanta para volver al dormitorio y Kasamatsu no pude reprimir una sonrisa en su soledad. Es la primera vez que tiene una pareja así, compartiendo algo más que la cama, algo más estable. Es incondicional, Moriyama cree en él a pesar de todo y le brinda su apoyo.

Kasamatsu siempre se ha sentido orgulloso de ser la base de ese grupo de vampiros, porque podía frenarlos a pesar de ser un simple humano. Ahora sabe que no ha perdido eso, que puede recuperar su vida, volver a la universidad, a su departamento, volver a ver a su familia.

—Bien, nos vemos por la mañana —se despide Moriyama dándole un beso en los labios.

Entonces el humano alza la mano, enredando su mano en los cabellos negros de su nuca para detenerlo y darle un beso más largo, succionando sus labios y recibiendo un gruñido de satisfacción.

—Adiós.

Es todo lo que Kasamatsu dice cuando se separan y se levanta rumbo al cuarto a dormir.

 **. . .**

Moriyama se acomoda la chaqueta a la salida del callejón. Es un acto de puro reflejo, un simple hábito, porque no siente frío. Traga por segunda vez sintiendo el sabor de la sangre impregnarse en su paladar y su lengua, los regustos del alimento que por fin lo sacian.

Hace mucho que no se había alimentado bien, cuidando de Kasamatsu y bebiendo solo bolsas de sangre tibia. Por fin se siente tranquilo y sus poderes vibran debajo de su piel.

Llega al departamento y Kasamatsu está dormido aún, con las sábanas hasta la cintura y las marcas de sus besos sobre la piel, manchitas moradas que se despliegan por zonas de su cuerpo. Moriyama sonríe de satisfacción, deslizándose sobre su cuerpo y besando el hueso de su clavícula, antes de llegar a sus labios.

—Llegué.

—¿Todo bien? —Pregunta Kasamatsu con voz somnolienta.

—Sip —contesta Moriyama—. Duerme otro poco, aún queda un rato para el amanecer.

Moriyama se acomoda a su lado, sin siquiera sacarse toda la ropa, abrazando a Kasamatsu desde la espalda y aspirando su aroma. Se duerme así, satisfecho de sangre y de la compañía.

 **. . .**

El vampiro sale del cuarto cuando su reloj marca una hora desde el atardecer. Camina hacia el living y no ve señales de Kasamatsu, que ya debería haber llegado. Necesita ignorar la punzada de preocupación que atraviesa su estómago.

Su celular suena en su bolsillo y se apresura a contestar, viendo el nombre de Kise en la pantalla.

—Kise, ¿cómo va tu luna de miel?

—Todo bien, volvimos hace cuatro días. Te contaré los detalles luego. Moriyama, ¿está Senpai contigo?

—En estos momentos no —responde el vampiro frunciendo el ceño—. Fue a su departamento a hacer algunas cosas por el día. ¿Pasa algo?

—Acabo de recibir un mensaje extraño. Espera, te lo envío.

Se despiden y al instante Moriyama recibe un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada.

 **.**

 **De: Kise.**

 _"Si quieres volver a ver al humano, ponte en contacto conmigo cuanto antes. Las cuentas, Kise, se pagan con el infierno"_

 **.**

—Mierda.

Moriyama se gira sobre sus talones y saca una playera y zapatillas para comenzar a vestirse, llamando a Kise de vuelta.

—Kasamatsu pasó por el Síndrome de Abstinencia producto de la mordida…

—No puede ser —suelta Kise con la voz rota.

—Kobori y los demás estuvimos cuidando de él, pero en un momento de crisis Kasamatsu escapó y fue al Bar "Inframundo". Ahí estaba Haizaki, pareció reconocerlo, quizás olió tu esencia en él. Fue cuando lo marcó.

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

—¡Tenías tus problemas, Kise! Aomine, tu emparejamiento, tu muerte. Kasamatsu exigió que no te dijéramos —Moriyama está sintiendo la desesperación convertirse en enojo—. Además, ¿ibas a volver a intervenir en su vida? Tú no lo viste sufrir como yo, no tienes idea de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar. Un corazón roto y las consecuencia de la mordida… tú… y ahora…

—Moriyama, tranquilo, lo encontraremos. Reunámonos en el bar y avísale a los demás —lo interrumpe Kise, notando la desesperación de Moriyama—. Lo siento.

Cuando Kise corta la llamada, Moriyama le da un golpe a la muralla con el puño. No puede perder la calma y descargarse contra Kise, siendo que él no tiene la culpa. El único culpable es Haizaki, y cuando lo vea, lo hará pagar por ello.

 **. . .**

En la puerta del bar Teppei está de pie, secándose las manos con un paño de color blanco. Entonces mira a Moriyama, que camina hacia el local, seguido de Kobori, Nakamura y Hayakawa.

El Semidiós los mira con sus enormes ojos café y su aura despliega ferocidad y poder a raudales, es escalofriante.

—Hola, Moriyama —saluda alzando su enorme mano frente a los vampiros—. Lamento lo que le ha pasado a Kasamatsu —Moriyama asiente levemente y el Semidiós se mueve—. Síganme, los están esperando atrás.

Los vampiros caminan tras la enorme figura, Teppei a pesar de lucir imponente, siempre tiene un semblante amable y una actitud acogedora, pero en ese momento se ve serio, peligroso. Moriyama sabe que el asunto le preocupa, pero una de las desventajas de poseer un refugio para seres sobrenaturales, es que para mantenerlo así debe ser neutral bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Cuando Teppei abre la puerta de la parte trasera de local, Moriyama toca su brazo y asiente, haciéndole saber que agradece su preocupación.

En el cuarto está Kise, que se levanta del asiento de un salto. A su lado está Aomine, manos en los bolsillos y mirada seria. Midorima también está ahí junto a Takao, el neófito que conocieron en la fiesta. En medio Kagami está de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Bien, ¿a quién le tenemos que arrancar la cabeza? —Pregunta Kagami cuando la puerta se cierra.

 **. . .**

Moriyama compone una mueca mientras camina por la calle, se adentra en un callejón y busca alguna mancha de sangre o algo en el piso. Ya han llegado al edificio donde se encuentra el departamento de Kasamatsu. Ahí se dirigía esa mañana, es un buen lugar para comenzar.

—Te noto muy tenso, sé por lo que estás pasando, pero creo que mantener la cabeza fría es la mejor estrategia para pensar mejores posibilidades y encontrar pistas —dice Midorima ajustándose los lentes con sus dedos vendados.

—Lo sé, pero el plan me parece demasiado vago.

—Porque la información que nos ha dado Haizaki es vaga, no hay mayor cosa que deducir.

Moriyama enarca una ceja y mira al más alto. Su semblante se mantiene tranquilo, es increíble que se mantenga así. Claro, Midorima es un cazador muy renombrado y su personalidad bastante indiferente y correcta también es sabida. No puede evitar sonreír con amargura, tiene razón.

Kise solo se vale de ese mensaje, que aunque respondió, sólo fue contestado por Haizaki diciendo que se pondría en contacto de nuevo, esta vez con sus condiciones. Kise le siguió la corriente, pero ninguno del grupo estuvo de acuerdo con esperar y decidieron arriesgarse.

El plan es rastrear la zona, comenzando por el departamento de Kasamatsu, área encargada a Moriyama y Midorima. El despliegue inicia desde ese punto y un tercio del área está a cargo de Kagami y Kise, el otro tercio en manos de Aomine y Takao. La plaza central y la última área está siendo rastreada por Kobori, Hayakawa y Nakamura.

Si nada se encuentra, los grupos se desplegarían en zonas a la redonda, avanzando y abarcando cada vez más. Pero no tener nada seguro es lo que tiene tan nervioso a Moriyama.

—Moriyama, necesito que entremos al departamento de Kasamatsu, desde ahí podré comenzar a atar los acontecimientos —dice Midorima entrando al edificio.

Una vez arriba, el de cabellos verdes comienza a quitarse las vendas de sus dedos de la mano izquierda y se quita los anteojos para guardarlos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Moriyama lo mira atento mientras Midorima alza la mano y la desliza por la puerta del departamento del humano. Lo ve cerrar los ojos y cuando los abre, sus pupilas se dilatan y pareciera que su vista se pierde a ratos. Frunce el ceño y mira al vampiro.

—Estuvo aquí, pero salió sin problemas —dijo Midorima deslizando la mano por la muralla, cuando llega hasta el ascensor y comienzan a bajar, se aferra al espejo de su derecha—. Siento estrés, el olor del miedo… aquí fue donde Haizaki lo atrapó.

—Seguramente lo reconoció, Kasamatsu tenía la marca del demonio en su mano.

Midorima gira el rostro y después de sopesarlo, se mete las manos a los bolsillos. Sale del ascensor y camina a paso rápido hacia la calle. Entonces Moriyama da un respingo cuando el más alto se detiene de improviso. Saca la mano de su bolsillo y pone la palma abierta en el piso.

El vampiro no quiere interrumpir, pero siente la vibración de poder bajos pies, se estremece con la adrenalina liberándose en sus venas.

Midorima se levanta y se pone los lentes con gesto torpe, antes de decir—: Haizaki se lo llevó a pie, se sentía seguro, ya tenía todo planeado. Lo encerraría en un lugar oscuro, no muy lejos de aquí, hacia el este. Si aún tiene ese plan, Kasamatsu está en un sótano.

Entonces el cazador se mueve hacia la pared del edificio para poyarse con su mano derecha, parece debilitado.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Moriyama.

—Lo siento, usé gran parte de mi poder de una sola vez, estoy débil.

—Llamaré a Aomine, él y Takao están en esa área, podrán averiguar algo de forma más rápida —dice Moriyama sacando su celular y marcando—. En cuanto te recuperes, iremos para allá.

Midorima asiente mientras ve al vampiro darle las indicaciones a Aomine, la cabeza le da vueltas y siente que va a vomitar. Pero sabe que vale la pena, Kasamatsu parece ser una buena persona, además, aunque no lo admita en voz alta, desde que Takao habló con él se ha sentido mucho más motivado a recuperar su vida humana, o parte de ella. Así que de alguna forma quiere devolver el gesto.

 **. . .**

Kasamatsu tiene los ojos fijos en la luz plateada que secuela por la ventana alta del sótano, una hendidura pequeña de vidrio, pero a lo que se aferra para no perder la cabeza y comenzar a desesperarse.

Escucha la puerta al abrirse y le duele el cuello cuando gira el rostro. Haizaki sonríe malévolo y el humano no sabe si es su propia naturaleza o el hecho de que la luz le ilumine medio rostro. Se acerca y Kasamatsu inhala con fuerza, no es el humano al que acorraló en el bar, no, este es el verdadero Kasamatsu. Alza el mentón y le mantiene la mirada.

—Kise y su banda de idiotas ya te están buscando, Senpai —dice y Kasamatsu frunce aún más el ceño ante el tono de burla con el que lo llama.

—No tardarán en encontrarme —suelta el humano con total seguridad.

—Y eso es precisamente lo que quiero —responde Haizaki con una sonrisa aún más grande.

—No comprendo cual es el punto de todo esto, ya te lo dije, yo solo era el alimento seguro de Kise.

—Senpai, Senpai, ¿de verdad me estas mintiendo? Puedo olerlo… —Haizaki se inclina e inhala, fuerte, relamiéndose los labios cuando abre los ojos—. Debo admitir que me gusta ese carácter tuyo, pero eso no te librará de mi venganza. Así como Kise se deshizo de mi mascota, yo lo haré con la suya. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente.

Pero lo que Haizaki nunca diría es que "su mascota" en realidad era la humana de la que se había enamorado. Fumiko era su nombre y lo había invocado, una vez realizado el trabajo, la chica lo acogió a pesar del mal carácter propio del demonio. Se enamoró de ella y aunque le mostraba al mundo que solo era un juguete de turno, como todos los humanos para él, la verdad es que iba a convertirla para que fuera su compañera.

Fue cuando Kise se cruzó en su camino, el demonio había escuchado de un vampiro busca pleitos que estaba robando territorios de caza, pero jamás creyó que el destino lo traicionaría, haciendo que Kise eligiera a Fumiko como su víctima. El vampiro la transformó y la abandonó de inmediato. La esencia de la chica había cambiado y por eso Haizaki no al pudo encontrar hasta que fue demasiado tarde: los Cazadores se habían encargado de ella.

Haizaki los asesinó, pero ya era tarde para ella. Su cuerpo se evaporó entre sus brazos y desprendió el aroma de Kise, su convertidor.

Entonces juró venganza, Haizaki lo encontraría y le haría pagar con su vida. Cinco años después pudo localizarlo en Japón, e irónicamente, el vampiro se había encariñado con un humano.

Ahora tenía su venganza perfecta.

Haizaki mira a Kasamatsu otra vez, alzando el pulgar y lamiéndolo.

 **. . .**

Aomine cuelga la llamada y se gira hacia Takao, que ha escuchado toda la conversación con Moriyama. Parece serio, sopesando las posibilidades de la teoría de Midorima.

—Hay un montón de sótanos —dice Takao cruzándose de brazos con impaciencia.

—Sí, pero el olor de un Demonio es único —Aomine avanza y le da la espalda a Takao, la luz de la farola justo sobre su cabeza—. ¿Sabes qué papel desempeño en mi manada? —Entonces Aomine lo mira, sus ojos refulgiendo de dorado y sus caninos abriéndose paso desde sus encías. La sonrisa es macabra—. Un Guardián, y ahora que sé dónde dirigir mi olfato, vamos a encontrar a ese hijo de puta.

Takao sonríe amplio, sintiendo la adrenalina propia de una promesa de sangre y venganza. Midorima le había dicho que entre los Vampiros y Hombres Lobo había una rivalidad desde el inicio de los tiempos, pero Takao no se explica el porqué, Aomine es tan salvaje como él, su naturaleza es sanguinaria y ahora quieren a su presa.

Aomine cierra los ojos e inspira, moviendo el mentón hacia un costado y echando a correr. Takao lo sigue a la carrera, camuflándose entre la oscuridad para no causar revuelo, ventiscas leves es lo único que los humanos pueden percibir.

De pronto siente un aroma dulzón, como sangre perfumada, es algo que nunca antes ha percibido. Es el aroma de la muerte, la maldad más pura. Es repulsivo. Traga con fuerza y trata de seguir el ritmo del lobo, no puede dejarse intimidar.

De pronto el moreno se detiene frente a un edificio. Una fila de departamentos con ropa colgada afuera, plantas y otras cosas. Se nota que es residencial. Mierda, no pueden hacer un escándalo.

—Haizaki, eres un maldito —suelta chasqueando la lengua, quistándose el abrigo mientras Takao se detiene a su lado y observa el lugar.

—Llamaré a Shin-chan —dice Takao sacando su celular, entonces siente la mirada de Aomine sobre él—. ¿Qué?

—¿Shin-chan?

Takao sonríe malicioso y Aomine sabe que no le explicará aquello cuando vuelve la mirada a la pantalla de su celular. Al parecer la relación de esos dos es muy estrecha.

Aomine se gira cuando Moriyama llega hasta ellos, pueden sentir el aroma de la mas pura ansiedad emanar del vampiro, pero ni Takao ni Aomine dice algo al respecto.

—Debemos ser muy sigilosos, está allá abajo, lo huelo —suelta Aomine apuntando con el pulgar.

Moriyama asiente mientras avanza para entrar al edificio, que a pesar de ser residencial, no cuenta con un portero o algo, simplemente una llave de la puerta principal. Aomine fuerza la chapa y entran al lugar. Está iluminado y Takao lo que menos desea es toparse con alguna persona, su adrenalina está tan alta, que su sed también se ha disparado.

—Te ves como si en cualquier momento vas a saltarle encima a alguien.

—Algo así —dice Takao al mirarlo y luego sonríe de vuelta, es la forma en que Aomine quiere calmarlo mientras bajan por la escalera, siguiendo a Moriyama, donde la final una puerta los separa del demonio y Kasamatsu.

Moriyama gira el rostro y ambos asienten, pero antes de que ponga una mano en el pomo, la puerta se abre por si sola.

Haizaki ya sabe que están ahí.

Entran de una sola vez, viendo a Kasamatsu amarrado a una silla. La luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana alta, la única conexión del sótano con la calle, e ilumina el líquido carmesí que cae por su ceja. El demonio está de pie a su lado, tirando de la playera del humano para dejar su hombro a la vista.

Aomine ve a Moriyama tensarse y no atina a nada, así que él avanza entre la oscuridad.

—¿Y Kise? ¿Acaso le dio miedo venir y mandó a su perro?

Aomine lo mira y le enseña los dientes, quiere saltarle encima, pero sabe que ante cualquier movimiento, Haizaki podría matar a Kasamatsu de un solo golpe.

—No soy el perro de Kise, soy su Compañero —gruñe Aomine, tratando de quitarle importancia a Kasamatsu y que así Haizaki se vaya contra él—. Si querías dañar a Kise atrapaste al equivocado, idiota.

—Por eso lo percibo en tu esencia, Lobo —suelta el demonio con una mueca de asco—. Ese imbécil, ¿ahora se revuelca con un Hombre Lobo? ¿No sabe cuál es el orden de las cosas? Kise comete un error tras otro, uno de ellos fue haber convertido a Fumiko y ahora yo haré lo mismo con su humano.

Haizaki abre la boca, hilos de saliva uniendo sus dientes. Es un animal, con su mirada en rojo y a pesar de que el movimiento es de tan solo unos segundos, Moriyama lo ve en cámara lenta.

El grito que da Kasamatsu desata la pelea. Takao y Aomine se mueven por los lados, ambos lo agarran por los brazos mientras Moriyama intenta agarrar su cabeza para decapitarlo, pero el demonio le da una patada a la silla en la que está sentado Kasamatsu y esta se rompe contra el suelo. Son solo unos segundos, pero Moriyama se distrae y es lo suficiente para que Haizaki golpee en el estómago a Takao, que choca contra la pared perdiendo el conocimiento, y a Aomine, que escupe sangre mientras cae de rodillas.

Haizaki es poderoso, un demonio con antigüedad en la tierra y es a Moriyama a quien ataca ahora, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro cuando este se gira. El crack resuena por la estancia, un sonido de chasquido que rebota contra las paredes y Kasamatsu lo siente hasta en los huesos. Le ha quebrado la quijada, lo sabe.

Moriyama cae de espaldas y Haizaki sonríe alzando el pie y presionando el pecho del vampiro, lo aplastará.

Kasamatsu ve todo aquello en rojo, entre el dolor y la desesperación, entonces algo se calienta en su pecho, como lava corriendo por sus venas, es el choque de adrenalina, de valor. Kasamatsu por fin se siente feliz, pleno, y no va a permitir que nada ni nadie le quite aquello. Él es de las personas que luchan por lo que aman. No sabe nada de demonios, pero no le importa, se levanta con un impulso con una gruesa astilla de la silla entre sus manos. Es sorpresivo, es la única forma en que un humano podría contra un Demonio.

Kasamatsu siente la estaca abrirse paso entre la carne, la sangre comienza a escurrir y cuando sus ojos se fijan en Haizaki, ve sus sonrisa petulante instalada, como si aquello fuese una cosquilla. Entonces lo supo, Kasamatsu supo que aquel ser no tenía miedo de morir, ¿si quiera podía hacerlo? No había tiempo de cuestionarlo, siguió empujando la estaca entre la carne, que se rasgaba por capa, el sonido era asqueroso.

—Tienes agallas, Senpai, pero mi venganza está completa.

Lo mira a los ojos y Haizaki sonríe de medio lado mientras la sangre escurre por su boca, la sangre de Kasamatsu. Entonces el cuerpo del demonio se deshace, una explosión donde el polvo se alza y desaparece. El humano cae al suelo jadeando, perturbado por esa expresión.

—¿Lo maté? —suelta Kasamatsu soltando la estaca.

—No —responde Aomine igual de agitado, con sus manos aferradas a su estómago aún—. Los demonios solamente son enviados de regreso al infierno, hasta que alguien los vuelva a invocar.

—Por eso no opuso resistencia el muy maldito —suelta con una sonrisa amarga.

Entonces ambos se giran para ver a Moriyama, que se está poniendo de pie mientras se acomoda la quijada con un chasquido que hace a Kasamatsu sisear.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse con un segundo golpe y el que entra es Midorima, los ojos buscando a Takao. Lo ve en el suelo y se acerca a él, recibiendo una sonrisa forzada mientras la sangre escurre por la comisura de su boca.

—Estará bien, sólo necesita recuperarse —dice Aomine, sin querer mirar a Midorima, que al igual que él, no le gusta que todos vean su debilidad.

—Moriyama —habla Kasamatsu, pero su voz es tensa, pastosa, quitando la mano llena de sangre de su hombro y clavando sus preocupados ojos azules en él—. Me mordió.

Su piel relucía con agujeros carmesí sobre su carne y todos supieron que aquello no podía ser bueno.


	9. IX

**IX**

Teppei está parado en el callejón a un costado del local. Moriyama compone una mueca, el Semidiós ya sabía que llegarían y al vampiro le da una mala sensación tener que molestarlo tanto. Pero cuando la sonrisa del castaño llega hasta él, no se explica como la sensación de que todo estará bien se puede alojar en su pecho en un momento así.

—Vamos arriba, aquí sólo llamaremos más la atención —dice Kiyoshi conduciéndolos por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, que es lo que abarca su habitación completa.

Abre la puerta del dormitorio y Moriyama recuesta a Kasamatsu, que ha perdido el conocimiento. Su frente perlada de sudor y los jadeos le hacen saber que la fiebre es muy alta.

Cuando Riko entra al cuarto, la ve ponerle una mano en la frente mientras compone una mueca.

—Esto será un poco difícil —suelta la vampira con la voz suave, pero mirándolo con preocupación—. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, en serio.

—Moriyama —habla Teppei poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Ahora necesito que nos dejes a solas.

El vampiro asiente a duras penas y se levanta, sin atreverse a mirar a Kasamatsu, no puede permitirse pensar que sería la última vez.

Cuando sale del cuarto ve a Kise apoyado en la pared a un costado, mirando el suelo con el gesto de clara preocupación. El rubio lo mira y Moriyama siente la tensión, es extraña, no se lo explica. No debería tener un motivo para sentirse así.

—Todo esto es mi culpa —dice Kise, su gesto no muestra atisbo de que lo diga solo por cumplir—. De verdad lo siento.

—Escucha, Kise —comienza a hablar Moriyama, parándose frente a él y cruzándose de brazos mientras clava sus ojos en los dorados del vampiro—. No importa de quién sea la culpa, hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden evitar y punto. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte, es que pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré con Kasamatsu. Siempre. Así que no es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte.

El rubio lo mira por largo rato, entonces sonríe amplio. Ese gesto encantador, encandilándolo, un gesto que hace mucho no ve en él. Moriyama también sonríe, porque siempre han sido amigos, todos. Ahora el grupo se ha ampliado y el azabache siente un poco de nostalgia, extraña esos momentos donde la pasaban bien todos reunidos como si la normalidad reinara en sus vidas.

—Me alegra que Senpai sea tan amado —suelta Kise con la voz vibrante—. Todo irá bien, Moriyama, lo sé.

Moriyama asiente al tiempo que la puerta del cuarto se abre, dejando ver a Teppei que camina hacia ellos con gesto serio.

—Chicos, esto es muy importante —dice el Semidiós y ambos Vampiros se giran para darle toda su atención—. ¿Saben lo que sucede cuando un humano es mordido por un demonio?

—Adquieren sus poderes —responde Kise.

—Así es. Si Kasamatsu sobrevive a la mordida, su cuerpo va a adquirir muchos rasgos demoníacos —aclara Teppei cruzándose de brazos—. Pero un convertido no se alimenta de almas, se alimenta de carne.

—¿Kasamatsu comerá humanos? —Pregunta Moriyama frunciendo el ceño, afrontar algo así sería muy difícil para Kasamatsu.

—Si se alimenta de humanos, necesitaría comer una vez cada dos semanas, aproximadamente —explica Teppei, moviendo la mano y alzando dos dedos—. Si se alimenta de carne animal, debe alimentarse cada dos o tres días.

Kise y Moriyama se miran con algo de alivio. El problema está en que no saben mucho sobre demonios, hace mucho tiempo que no se sabe de un humano que fuera convertido. Pero como nunca fue un caso cercano, no es como si lo estudiaran mucho.

—Kasamatsu está luchando, pero no va a perder su alma, lo que es una gran lucha interior. El instinto de un demonio es el hambre, el de corromper, el de dañar. Devorar tu alma. Si Kasamatsu sobrevive, tendremos que apoyarlo en todo momento con esa lucha interna.

—¿Debemos? —Pregunta Kise mirando a Teppei.

—Por supuesto —contesta el Semidiós y los mira a ambos—. Oh, bueno, lo siento. Creí que éramos amigos, así que…

—No, no —dice Kise negando con la cabeza—. Nos deja mucho más tranquilo el poder contar contigo, Teppei.

—Es verdad, yo estoy muy agradecido por toda la ayuda y el apoyo que nos has brindado en esta situación —agradece Moriyama con una mano en el hombro del castaño.

—Ahora deberíamos ir abajo, deben estar muy cansados. Dejemos que Riko cuide de Kasamatsu, ella se especializa en esto —sugiere Teppei invitando a los chicos a seguirlo por la escalera.

Cuando llegan abajo, se encuentran con los demás en la barra, donde Hyuga ha servido algunos tragos para calmar los nervios de los chicos, que le cuentan lo sucedido. Cuando el vampiro ve a Teppei, su mirada se oscurece.

—¿Cómo está? —Pregunta Hyūga.

—Siendo atendido por Riko —contesta el Semidiós—. Pero creo que estará bien, Riko está monitoreando los cambios de su transformación.

—¿ _Transjformación_? ¿Qué le pasará a Kasamatsu- _Jenpai_? —Pregunta Hayakawa, mirando a Moriyama con la preocupación estampada en el rostro.

Teppei se dedica a contar los detalles del asunto. El grupo lo mira atento y todos parecen muy dispuestos a ayudarse entre sí. El Semidiós sonríe complacido al verlos, ellos son los que harían la diferencia en ese mundo oscuro. La era del odio entre especies se va a terminar, él ha comenzado al crear aquel refugio, ahora los demás están dando sus pasos.

El más alto gira el rostro y se topa con la mirada de Hyūga, que lo mira muy serio. El castaño se limita a sonreír como idiota y se escabulle para ir a buscar algunos vasos más, Takao parece querer más de ese licor creado por Riko.

—Te veo bastante contento —dice Hyūga apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo estoy —contesta Teppei, girándose para toparse con esos ojos verdes que lo miran fijamente—. Si bien estoy preocupado por Kasamatsu, ¿te das cuenta de lo que está pasando?

—Lo veo, Kiyoshi —asiente el vampiro—. Hay una gran variedad de seres bebiendo juntos en el bar. Todos preocupados por un humano, un amigo.

—¿Y sabes lo que significa?

—El fin de las rencillas.

—Y que nadie más tendrá que esconderse —agrega el semidiós acercando el rostro hacia Hyūga, que mira su boca, pero no parece perturbarse—. Ya no temerán a sus sentimientos, podremos unirnos y crear una nueva estirpe, mestizos, Hyūga. La nueva era.

Hyūga suelta un suspiro y baja la cabeza, él piensa de una forma más coherente, porque es un simple Vampiro, en cambio Teppei puede darse el lujo de mover piezas, porque es el hijo de un Dios, tiene el favor de su abuelo. Es prácticamente intocable.

—Teppei, sabes que han dejado pasar lo de Kise y Aomine porque el clan del Lobo es poderoso, ¿pero qué pasará cuando esto se masifique? Cuando Vampiros, Hombres Lobo, Humanos, Demonios y hasta Cazadores se mezclen. Los altos consejos de cada estirpe comenzarán a moverse y no creo que terminar con este odio sería su solución, sino que comenzar otra, para conservar su poder ante cada especie —explica Hyūga.

Sabe que los altos mandos de cada estirpe quieren conservar su soberanía, y la unión hace la fuerza; lo saben y por eso temen. Como también al ser los más antiguos, son los más conservadores, sería un sacrilegio para ellos ver a las especies mezclándose.

—Es el inicio de una nueva era, Hyūga. Lo soñé el día en que te conocí y me enamoré. Es una profecía —dice Teppei, rozando con la punta de los dedos la mandíbula del azabache, que alza el rostro ante su toque—. Ahora es algo mucho más grande, lo sé, lo siento aquí —habla tocándose el pecho—. Así que no me rendiré.

—Eres un idiota, Kiyoshi —suelta Hyūga terminando por recibir la boca de Teppei, su labio entre los suyos.

Un beso profundo, donde Hyūga jala con fuerza, haciéndole sabe su preocupación, pero Teppei se deleita con su pasión y abre más la boca, besándolo con fuerza. Terminan contra la pared y el vampiro jadea al sentir el cosquilleo en sus labios por el roce.

—Debemos volver con los demás —dice jalando de su labio inferior cuando se separa.

Teppei desliza la lengua por su labio hinchado y sale tras el vampiro, no sin antes tomar las botellas y vasos por los que había ido a la cocina del local en primer lugar.

 **. . .**

Las horas pasan y Riko baja las escaleras secándose las manos con una toalla, mirando a los seres que se tensan cuando ella llega, expectantes a lo que tenga que decir.

—La transformación ha finalizado, ahora hay que esperar a que despierte —explica la vampira, mirando a Moriyama—. Puedes subir a acompañarlo.

El vampiro asiente y se levanta, pasando por un costado de la chica y yendo directo hacia las escaleras.

Cuando llega al cuarto, ve a Kasamatsu con una toalla en la frente. Se ve pálido y las ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos cerrados. Siente la punzada en su pecho. ¿Por cuánto más tendría que pasar su amado?

Moriyama se sienta a su lado y le toma la mano, sintiendo el calor de su piel. Arde, pero no es de fiebre, su cuerpo estará a esa temperatura para siempre.

—Tienes que despertar, Kasamatsu. No puedes dejarme ahora, no puedo perderte ahora…

La voz de Moriyama se quiebra, se siente preocupado, dolido y frustrado. ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ir bien para ellos? ¿Acaso les ha caído alguna maldición? Solo quiere volver a sentir esa mirada azul sobre él, sus labios. Quiere seguir conquistando al chico, disfrutar de su convivencia. Quiere seguir demostrándole cuanto lo ama.

Besa sus nudillos y se reclina en la silla, mirando el cielo estrellado a través de los enormes ventanales de Teppei que se ciernen frente a él. Tendrá que confiar en el Semidiós y mantener la esperanza de que Kasamatsu abrirá los ojos. Es a lo único que puede aferrarse, a su amor por el humano, mantendrá su promesa y no se moverá de su lado.

 **. . .**

Moriyama siente movimiento bajo su rostro y alza la cabeza dando un brinco, viendo a Kasamatsu a los pies de la cama, sentado mientras mira a su alrededor.

—¿Kasamatsu? —Moriyama pregunta y no sabe exactamente cómo reaccionar. Quizás aún teme a esa transformación a la que ha sido sometido el humano.

—Estoy realmente hambriento —contesta el chico, girando el rostro y clavando sus ojos azules. Los mismos, enormes, adornados por esas gruesas y largas cejas—. ¿Qué pasó?

Moriyama se levanta y camina hacia él, el chico parece normal, solamente desorientado, la mirada un poco perdida.

—Haizaki te mordió —dice Moriyama y ve al azabache llevarse la mano al hombro, parece recordar—. Has estado inconsciente por una semana, Kasamatsu.

—¿Tanto? —Pregunta el chico alzando las cejas asombrado.

El vampiro asiente, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a Kasamatsu y apoyando las manos en sus rodillas para decir—: Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, pero antes de eso, ¿puedo besarte?

Kasamatsu se pone rojo, sus pómulos coloreando de rubor y Moriyama sonríe aliviado. Es Kasamatsu, es él. El hombre del que se enamoró, porque por más reacio que se mostrara a todo, de su dura personalidad y temperamento, es dulce y se avergüenza con facilidad.

Entonces se alza para poner una mano en su cuello, sintiendo su cabello negro rozarle los dedos. Se acerca con suavidad y roza sus labios, luego prueba abriéndolos y besando. Lo puede sentir vibrar entre sus labios y ya no puede controlarse, comienza a besarlo con profundidad, respirando agitado en cosa de instantes.

Siente las piernas de Kasamatsu enredarse en sus caderas cuando se reclina sobre él. Siente esa mano aferrarlo del rostro para mantener el contacto. Se siente aliviado de una forma en la que jamás creyó ser posible. Tan feliz de que el sentimiento también permaneciera, que Kasamatsu siga queriéndolo.

Está reaccionando, moviendo su cuerpo con suavidad sobre el de Kasamatsu, que lo aferra con verdadera desesperación.

Entonces suelta un alarido al tiempo que se alza quedando de rodillas frente a Kasamatsu, que se apoya en sus codos.

—Me mordiste —dice el vampiro con los dedos rozando su labio roto, la sangre cayendo a borbotones. Realmente ha dolido, esos dientes perforaron la piel, rasgando la carne.

Kasamatsu lo mira, pero sus ojos tienen un color rojo encendido, como sangre fresca. Parece perdido mientras se relame los labios, saboreando la sangre.

Moriyama no se mueve, en realidad no sabe como reaccionar. No quiere asustarlo, pero tampoco que el chico pierda el control. Y como si su mirada reflejara todo aquello, Kasamatsu pestañea varias veces, volviendo en sí, aunque sus ojos siguen siendo rojos.

—Lo siento tanto… yo no sé… —se disculpa Kasamatsu, pero detiene el avanzar de su mano, frunciendo el ceño y es cuando Moriyama toma su mano y lo mira serio.

—Kasamatsu, la mordida de un demonio tiene consecuencias. Cuando un humano es mordido por un demonio y sobrevive a ello, adquiere parte de sus poderes. Tu cuerpo cambia. Eres mitad humano y mitad demonio—dice Moriyama y el chico frunce el ceño con preocupación, sin poder creer aquello—. Pero las cosas son diferentes para un convertido. No te alimentas de almas, sino de carne.

Kasamatsu se remueve sobre la cama y se levanta para mirar por la ventana, la luna resplandeciendo frente a sus ojos. Tiene miedo, realmente tiene miedo. ¿Cómo se puede reaccionar a algo así? De un humano ha pasado a convertirse en un demonio, deberá comer carne. Al parecer su vida no encontrará calma jamás.

Moriyama llega por detrás y acaricia sus hombros, la boca le duele demasiado, pero aguantará, es lo mínimo que puede hacer.

—Escucha, Kasamatsu. Has sobrevivido a la mordida de un demonio, debes darte crédito por eso —dice con la voz vibrando de orgullo y seguridad—. Todo estará bien, lo prometo. Estaré contigo en todo momento y no solo yo. Kise, Teppei y los demás también.

—Moriyama, solo dime que no tendré que matar a nadie, si es así, podré con esto. Pero si me dices que… no podré vivir con esto. Tengo mi humanidad aún, no nací como esta criatura que me dices que soy —le tiembla la voz y todo el cuerpo.

Kasamatsu está entrando el shock.

—Lo sé —responde Moriyama bajando la vista, porque entiende su punto—. Es por esa misma razón que puedes ser más humano que demonio, que sé que no dañarás a nadie. Si decidieras comer carne humana, deberías alimentarte cada dos semanas, pero si es animal, el plazo es menos. Dos a tres días y, bueno, que tus poderes no estarán en su apogeo, pero no creo que eso sea preocupante para ti.

Entonces Moriyama ve como Kasamatsu observa la gota de sangre caer por sus labios hasta su pecho y sabe que está hambriento, también puede ver el miedo, el desconcierto. Todo aquello es difícil, tan repentino que sabe que Kasamatsu aún no lo puede procesar.

—Hay muchos detalles que discutir ahora, pero antes de eso, debes comer.

Kasamatsu traga con fuerza, pero asiente finalmente, siguiendo a Moriyama fuera del cuarto, donde Teppei está subiendo las escaleras.

—Kasamatsu, me alegra que ya despertaras —dice con esa sonrisa amplia tan propia de él y el mitad demonio lo observa un momento, algo perdido—. Oh, lo siento. Soy Kiyoshi Teppei, un Semidiós hijo de Heracles y Megara. El dueño de este bar y punto neutral de las criaturas. Es un gusto.

—¿Hércules? —Pregunta Kasamatsu con el asombro estampado en el rostro.

Kiyoshi ríe alto, pero no con burla, sino realmente divertido antes de decir—: Sí, bueno, la leyenda fue inspirada en mí, pero hay varios factores bastante exagerados por los historiadores y mi abuelo, ya sabes, Zeus no puede hacer nada sutilmente.

—Oh, ya veo —contesta Kasamatsu con una media sonrisa—. Este mundo es bastante interesante.

—Te acostumbrarás a esto, Kasamatsu. Si ya te movías por aquí siendo humano, ahora será mucho más fácil y eso lo hará divertido —dice Teppei guiñándole un ojo—. Queda un largo camino para descubrir tus poderes y que puedas dominarlos. Pero sé que todo irá bien.

Kasamatsu por primera vez se siente parte de ello. Siempre había sentido que era un mero espectador, como una oveja moviéndose entre lobos y aunque siempre quisieron hacerlo sentir parte, también debían protegerlo y eso ya no lo hacía _divertido_.

—Bien, abajo Hyūga los está esperando en la cocina —avisa Teppei y Moriyama avanza seguido de Kasamatsu.

El chico baja al segundo piso, donde las puertas de las habitaciones son mucho más separadas, gira y llega hasta el primer piso, es donde el local se despliega. Al final del pasillo hay otra escalera.

—Ahí es donde se alojan los refugiados que no tienen otro lugar a donde ir —explica Moriyama al verlo mirar tan interesado la segunda escalera—. Pagan su estadía con mano de obra, trabajando en el bar.

—Kiyoshi parece ser una muy buena persona, o Semidiós, tú me entiendes.

Moriyama ríe y mira hacia el frente para agregar—: Así es. Para ser el hijo de un dios y tener el favor del mismísimo Zeus, no es ningún hijo de puta como sus demás familiares.

Los dioses griegos tienen fama de ser egoístas, egocéntricos y vengativos. Pero no solo los humanos pagaban por su furia o su aburrimiento, sino que las criaturas de la oscuridad también. Así que nadie se entromete con los dioses, aunque ya no fueran igual de absolutos que antes.

Cuando llegan a la cocina, Hyūga se gira y le sonríe a Kasamatsu, asintiendo con educación.

—Me alegra que despertaras. Kiyoshi me avisó que estabas hambriento, así que dejé tu cena sobre la mesa —le indica el vampiro mientras avanza secándose las manos con un paño de color blanco—. Soy Hyūga Shunpei, un vampiro, segundo al mando en el bar y el cocinero de turno.

—Un gusto, soy Kasamatsu Yukio… este… un humano mitad demonio —dice titubeando al final, pero el apretón de manos sigue firme.

—Ese es el primer paso para afrontar este mundo y a nosotros mismos, aceptar lo que somos o nos hemos convertido —dice Hyūga y se quita el gorro que cubre su cabello negro—. Bien, los dejo, tengo que ir a ver cómo va Riko con los preparativos de tu cuarto.

Hyūga sale con rapidez y Kasamatsu gira el rostro para ver a Moriyama.

—¿Mi cuarto?

—Toma asiento —le indica Moriyama, sentándose frente a él—. Teppei te ha ofrecido refugio, ya que así todos podremos ayudarte en este proceso con mucha más eficacia, ¿Qué mejor que más seres como tú a tu alrededor?

—Creo que tienes razón...

Kasamatsu levanta la tapa metálica que cubre su plato y ve filetes recién cortados, con la sangre aun escurriendo hasta el plato. Se le hace agua la boca. Es extraño, le parece tan apetitoso como si estuviese cocido y eso lo marea un poco, quiere vomitar.

—Dime, Kasamatsu, ¿tienes miedo?

—No —contesta firme. No es mentira, porque en ese momento no siente nada, sabe que es el shock pero no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

Inspira profundo, él no es alguien que huya de sus problemas. Kasamatsu sabe que se viene otra lucha personal, pero cuando sus ojos se topan con los de Moriyama, está seguro de que podrá con ello, que en su momento, podrá afrontar todo lo que se viene. El azabache cierra sus ojos mientras abre la boca, dándole un mordisco a la carne y Moriyama sonríe amplio.

—Entonces, ¿te parece si más tarde vamos por tus cosas? —Pregunta Moriyama. Recuperar parte de su diario vivir, lo ayudará a comenzar mejor todo el proceso.

—Sí, debo pagar la renta del mes y daré el aviso de mudanza. Oh, esto está realmente bueno —suelta enarcando una ceja pero se resiste a mirar la carne más de un instante.

Moriyama ve esos finos labios manchados en sangre que escurre hasta su mentón. Los ojos rojos fijos en la carne y sabe que nada volverá a ser como antes, aún tiene un largo camino para descubrir su nueva naturaleza, el control de sus poderes, de su apetito, comer carne es solo la punta del Iceberg. Pero nada de eso podrá impedir que sean felices, porque Moriyama estará con él pase lo que pase, para siempre.


	10. Epílogo

**Y hemos llegado al final de la historia…**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Koganei abre la puerta de entrada y sonríe al reconocer a Kasamatsu, que devuelve el gesto mientras se quita los audífonos.

—Te estábamos esperando.

—Lamento la demora, hubo un pequeño altercado en el bar y bueno, la trasformación de un Lobo neófito es difícil de controlar —explica Kasamatsu colgando su abrigo y siguiendo a Koganei, que mueve la cortina de cuencas para entrar al cuarto donde Mitobe hace sus reuniones.

—Mitobe —lo saluda y recibe una sonrisa seguido del movimiento de cabeza del demonio más alto.

Toma asiento alrededor de la mesa con un mantel de terciopelo negro y Koganei se acomoda en medio de ellos, mirando a Mitobe y luego a Kasamatsu.

Hacen esa reunión una o dos veces por semana, desde hace un año, ya que las habilidades que Kasamatsu se van manifestando lentamente, lo que no es extraño, ya que Haizaki es un demonio poderoso.

—Pregunta cómo te ha ido con lo de la telequinesis —dice Koganei, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

—Bastante bien, después de los ejercicios de la semana pasada, se hace mucho más fácil, ya no me duele la cabeza al intentarlo —explica Kasamatsu inclinándose sobre la mesa—. Pero esta vez tengo una duda muy puntual, Mitobe.

El azabache lo mira un momento y luego asiente, haciéndole saber que estará atento a su pregunta.

—Hace dos días mordí a un cazador durante una pelea en el bar, es algo que aún me cuesta controlar —confiesa algo avergonzado.

—Mitobe dice que no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte, hasta ahora tu problema con las mordidas sólo se da en momentos de gran estrés; es una reacción reflejo, primitiva, pero no has herido a nadie de forma letal, lo que significa mucho—dice Koganei—. Y estoy de acuerdo con Mitobe, nunca había visto a alguien con tanto autocontrol, Kasamatsu-san.

Kasamatsu sonríe amplio, está muy feliz y orgulloso de sus avances, porque realmente ha trabajado en la dominación de sus poderes e instintos. Lo que ha sido muy difícil, porque sus poderes se manifiestan sin que se dé cuenta o pueda detenerlos, y es ahí cuando debe recurrir a Mitobe para una explicación y consejos de dominación.

Sus instintos también. Al principio en cuanto veía a un humano quería saltarle encima, se veían _apetitosos_ y eso le asustaba. Comprendió entonces lo que sus amigos vampiros sienten ante su sed, aunque eso ya lo ha superado y puede ir de visita a la casa de sus padres y demás cosas sin problema alguno.

—Pero dice que eso no es lo que te preocupa —agrega Koganei interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Cuando tragué su sangre, sentí que vibraba sobre mi lengua, así que volví a succionar y lo solté. Tuve la misma sensación y de pronto, sabía cómo y que arma usar para matar Vampiros y Hombres Lobo, fue aterrador.

Mitobe frunce el ceño y lo mira muy serio, entonces alza el rostro y parece recordar algo. Abre sus ojos y la boca, mirando a Kasamatsu de vuelta, como si una revelación hubiera llegado hasta su mente.

—Cuando pasaste por el síndrome de abstinencia, Kobori y Moriyama vinieron a preguntar sobre ti porque cuando Kobori te mordió, sintió que era tú eras el que estaba absorbiendo su habilidad —explica Koganei, repitiendo lo que Mitobe le dice con rapidez—. Trajeron una prenda tuya y me di cuenta de que Kise se había alimentado por un tiempo muy extenso, así que te había traspasado parte de su poder, si bien Kise copia habilidades con la mirada, tú puedes hacerlo bebiendo de su sangre.

Koganei se calla y mira a Mitobe, parece que estuvieran conversando y Kasamatsu no puede evitar removerse nervioso, entonces el castaño se gira a verlo.

—Escucha, Kasamatsu. La siguiente revelación es muy grande y lo que decidas hacer con ello, depende de ti —explica Koganei, parece igual de tenso que Mitobe y eso empeora las sensaciones en Kasamatsu—. Tienes el poder de absorber habilidades, poderes y conocimientos con solo beber la sangre de otro ser. Es un poder grande, que creyeron moriría si es que no te convertías en vampiro, pero parece que es un poder que no se ha perdido, incluso se ha reforzado después de la mordida del demonio. Kasamatsu, si decides potenciar este don, te volverías uno de los seres más poderosos de nuestro mundo.

Kasamatsu lo mira fijamente y sus ojos azules parecen temblar ante la afirmación. Tanto Mitobe como Koganei lo miran fijamente, serios, porque una revelación así puede ser trascendental para su futuro.

—Mitobe, solo quiero una vida tranquila, sé que no volverá a ser como antes, pero ya no quiero ni huir ni luchar contra nada, simplemente vivir. ¿Cómo quieres que potencie un poder así, si aún ni siquiera controlo algo tan básico como la telequinesis? —Kasamatsu parece muy serio y no muy contento por la revelación que acaba de tener—. Les diré mi decisión: no quiero potenciar ni usar este poder, a menos que sea completamente necesario y aún no lo es. Todo a su tiempo. Ahora, ¿puedo hacerles una petición?

—Por supuesto, Kasamatsu-san —responde Koganei con una media sonrisa, puede oler que dice la verdad a lo anterior.

—No le digan esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Moriyama, por favor.

—Mitobe dice que si ese es tu deseo, nosotros lo respetaremos, como también que cuentas con nuestro apoyo —dice Koganei y extiende la mano—. Dale tu mano a Mitobe, por favor.

El demonio así lo hace, subiendo su manga hacia arriba y guiando la mano hacia Mitobe, que cierra los ojos. Kasamatsu siente el cosquilleo en la palma de su mano, Mitobe es un demonio muy poderoso, independiente de su don para ver el posible futuro, sus siglos de vida también lo han fortalecido.

Entonces el azabache sonríe y le da un apretón a la mano de Kasamatsu, al tiempo que Koganei también sonríe.

—Mitobe ha visto tu futuro, Kasamatsu-san —dice Koganei inclinándose sobre la mesa y la mirada de Kasamatsu se clava en él—. El poder que se te ha dado es grande, pero todo estará bien porque lo dominarás y sabrás usarlo, a su tiempo. El hecho de que lo mantengas en secreto también ayudará a que tu vida se asiente de forma tranquila.

—Me alegra oír eso, chicos.

 **. . .**

Moriyama se voltea cuando la cerradura de la puerta gira. Últimamente Kasamatsu es bastante más sigiloso, casi por hábito y no es raro que a veces lo tome por sorpresa.

—Buenas noches —lo saluda el demonio, quitándose el abrigo y avanzando para recibir el casto beso de Moriyama en sus labios.

—¿Cómo te fue con Mitobe?

—Muy bien, voy avanzando —contesta Kasamatsu dejando las llaves sobre la mesa.

—¿Tienes turno esta noche? —Pregunta el vampiro deslizando la nariz por el cuello del más bajo.

—No.

Kasamatsu se gira y la boca de Moriyama lo asalta con fuerza. Un beso húmedo que provoca al demonio. Según su relación iba avanzando, Moriyama le fue mostrando todos sus trucos de seducción. Es buenísimo. Kasamatsu a veces pierde la cabeza con esa clase de besos. Sus sentidos están mucho más agudos, así que puede sentirlo todo aumentado, su aroma, sus caricias, su forma de respirar.

Sus blancas manos bajan hasta el cinturón de Moriyama y comienza a desatarlo, movimientos bruscos que encienden al vampiro. Abre más la boca mientras sonríe.

—Pareces ansioso.

—Sí, bueno, no parece que te moleste —contesta metiendo la mano bajo su bóxer y dándole un apretón al miembro a medio endurecer.

Moriyama suelta un gruñido y frunce el ceño cuando siente el relanzo de placer, violento, recorrerle toda la espalda. Gira a Kasamatsu y lo pone contra la mesa. Lo escucha jadear y entonces salta esa chispa, ese tira y afloja propio de un juego de dominación.

La naturaleza de ambos es sexual, de dominio y juego, sobre todo en los demonios.

El vampiro desliza la lengua por su cuello y luego le da un mordisco a su nuca mientras tironea de sus pantalones para bajarlos cuando el mitad demonio se quita la playera.

—Voy a follarte ahora —avisa, metiéndose dos dedos a la boca y bajándolos hacia la entrada de Kasamatsu, que se arquea contra la mesa apretando los dientes.

Siente esos largos dígitos abrirse paso entre sus glúteos, dilatando un poco, para luego tocar su próstata sin preámbulos. Gruñe y sisea, arqueando más la espalda y enterrando los dedos en la mesa.

Moriyama se toca, pero ya está bastante duro solo con ver esa espalda marcada, pliegues de la piel sobre los músculos. Huele su deseo, su anhelo y el vampiro podría correrse solo con eso. Acomoda su duro falo y lo desliza entre sus glúteos, Kasamatsu se relame los labios y pega su frente a la mejilla de Moriyama, que sonríe.

Entra de una sola vez y Kasamatsu entierra los dedos en la madera, sintiendo las astillas bajo las uñas. El suave aroma de la sangre en sus dedos, pero el dolor es efímero, pronto se acostumbra, con el bombeo de ese duro falo.

—Moriyama…

La forma en que jadea su nombre lo hace ronronear. Moriyama se siente tan bien, tan pleno, que está seguro que morir en ese instante sería perfecto. Ha tomado todo de su amante y lo ha dado también, no hay nada de que arrepentirse o lamentarse.

—Te amo, Kasamatsu. Te amo tanto… —murmura en su oído, arrastrando sus labios por el lóbulo de su oreja y chupa.

Mueve sus caderas, el demonio ya se ha aflojado bastante y el movimiento no requiere de tanto empuje. Vuelve a sacarlo y se moja los dedos para volver a lubricarlo. Lo penetra otra vez, Kasamatsu se desploma sobre la mesa al sentir el golpe de lleno contra su próstata. Los latigazos de placer vibran bajo su piel y ya se quiere correr.

Moriyama lo siente, como se estrecha y busca el ángulo para que le dé sin piedad en su punto. Es cuando sale de su interior y gira a Kasamatsu, lo sube a la mesa y le quita las zapatillas, luego los pantalones.

—Oh, dios, como adoro estas medias —dice Moriyama deslizando la tela que se le ajusta hasta la rodilla mientras le besa la piel que va descubriendo. El chico volvió a usarlos cuando retomó el juego, solo por mera costumbre.

—Idiota —suelta Kasamatsu con una media sonrisa.

Moriyama se alza otra vez y Kasamatsu lo aferra por el cuello para capturar su boca. Un beso demandante, donde el demonio chupa y mordisquea con fuerza, desesperado de él. Entonces lo siente dentro, deslizándose lento, haciéndole sentir cada centímetro de aquella erección.

El vampiro mueve sus caderas, el sonido de sus pieles al chocar inunda el lugar y retumba en los oídos de Kasamatsu, que abre sus ojos para mirarlo. Sus ojos rojos, resplandecen ante el deseo y el placer.

El azabache le muerde el cuello, pero no rompe la piel, aunque es lo sufriente para dejar marca unas horas. Esta hambriento y deseoso.

—Mierda, me voy a correr —se queja Kasamatsu.

Moriyama acelera el ritmo mientras se aferra a sus caderas, ya no tiene que contenerse, Kasamatsu puede soportarlo. Incluso el chico ha cambiado un poco en sus encuentros, es exigente y desenfrenado, y si el ambiente se caldea demasiado es más probable que el herido se Moriyama. Pero no le importa, no cuando puede ver y tomar todo eso del demonio.

Lo siente apretarse alrededor de su erección y Kasamatsu grita cuando Moriyama comienza a masturbarlo con tal fuerza que su cuerpo se contorsiona.

Moriyama también se corre ante el apretón y el dulce calor en el que está atrapado. Se corre abundante mientras Kasamatsu apoya la frente en su hombro.

—Eso estuvo muy bueno —jadea el vampiro y Kasamatsu ríe entrecortado.

Cuando sale de su interior, Kasamatsu lo retiene antes de que se aleje más, enlazando los dedos con los suyos. Algo pasa y Moriyama lo siente bajo la piel, está alerta y espera a que el demonio le hable.

—Yo… yo también te amo, Moriyama —murmura, su voz es tenue pero no titubea.

Moriyama sonríe y le besa la coronilla, el aroma del shampoo le nubla los sentidos. Se siente completo, por primera vez en toda su solitaria y sanguinaria vida, se siente bien, pleno.

 **. . .**

Kasamatsu camina junto a Moriyama, que parece muy ansioso por ver al bebé de Kise, Hideki. Moriyama le ha contado hacía unos días que Teppei les ha regalado a Kise y Aomine la posibilidad de tener un bebé, un híbrido entre Vampiro y Hombre Lobo, pero también un porcentaje de Dios Griego, que fue la que lo dio a luz. Es algo increíble.

El demonio solo puede pensar que cumplir esa profecía es algo que Teppei se está tomando muy en serio. Ahí tienen al ser que sellará su unión, además de un híbrido, es el comienzo de su Era.

La casa está en medio del bosque, no es elegante, como el estilo del departamento del rubio, pero se ve hogareña y eso lo hace sonreír.

—¡Senpai! —Grita Kise cuando abre la puerta. Lo abraza pero un golpe en sus costillas lo aleja con rapidez—. S-senpai…

El demonio sonríe, ahora están casi al mismo nivel y puede golpearlo, pero haciendo daño esta vez.

Ambos entran a la estancia, seguidos por Kise, que se soba el costado con insistencia. Por dentro el hogar tiene un toque más elegante, aunque amoldándose a lo rústico; es la mezcla de ambas personalidad, de ambas especies.

—Y bien, ¿dónde está el pequeñito? —Pregunta Moriyama, viendo a Aomine caminar por el pasillo con el bebé en los brazos.

—Les presento a Hideki, nuestro hijo —lo presenta Aomine, extendiéndolo a los brazos del demonio.

—Es hermoso, los chicos no exageraron—dice Kasamatsu mirándolo con verdadera devoción—. Tiene tu cabello y semblante.

—Pero los ojos dorados de Kise —agrega Moriyama, deslizando un dedo por su nariz mientras sonríe.

Kise sonríe maravillado al ver que Kasamatsu sostiene a su bebé con tanto cuidado y lo mira con tanto amor. Aomine le pasa la mano por los hombros, igual de feliz, porque esta es la prueba de que todo estaba bien entre ellos, nada de tensión, nada de fingir, porque cada uno ha seguido adelante y encontrado su felicidad. No han tenido que abandonar su amistad.

Entonces Moriyama alza la mirada y Kasamatsu frunce el ceño al sentirse observado.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que te ves tan lindo con un bebé en los brazos, que pensé que también podríamos intentarlo —aclara Moriyama con una amplia sonrisa.

—De verdad que eres un idiota —contesta Kasamatsu rodando los ojos.

—Uno que te ama.

—Oh, senpai, de verdad no puedo creer que hayas caído ante esos trucos de conquista tan baratos —dice Aomine, que también llama "Senpai" al mayor.

—Olvidaba que tú eres el elocuente entre nosotros, Aominecchi —suelta Kise, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Todos se largan a reír y el bebé se remueve. Ante el silencio seguido, el pequeño cierra los ojos, quedándose dormido. Entonces Kise toma al bebé y lo lleva a la cuna.

Kasamatsu suspira, mirando alrededor. Se siente bien, en una familia. Como dice Moriyama, las cosas pasan por algo y si es sincero, no es tan malo. Nada de malo.

Si Kiyoshi está esforzándose por llevar a cabo esa profecía, pues él también cooperará, porque quiere a todos y cada uno de sus amigos, a esos seres provenientes de la oscuridad y que están dispuesto a dar la vida por él, cuando lo salvaron de Haizaki.

Pero también quiere conservar a Moriyama, a ese vampiro que aunque suena cursi, lo enamora cada día más. No se arrepiente de nada y ese poder que le han destinado, lo usará para proteger a sus seres amados.

Kasamatsu sonríe amplio y se acerca al living para dejarse caer sobre el sillón, hay mucho de que conversar.

* * *

 **Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta shipp e historia, que no es de una pareja muy conocida.**

 **Personalmente, fue una historia entretenida de escribir. Me informe bastante de temas y fue un desarrollo paulatino. Estoy bastante conforme en como quedo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

 **Besos de Gato~**


End file.
